


An Unfree World

by Tsunade_jr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 78,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunade_jr/pseuds/Tsunade_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakashi is sent on a mission he is not expected to return from, Iruka has a hard time coping. The mission's aim was ostensibly to prevent a war but it seems that trouble is brewing much closer to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kakashi-san, the Hokage will see you now." Shizune called to the Copy-nin.

Kakashi did not want to see the Hokage. He was already late for meeting up with Iruka and their friends at the Crossed Kunai. Damn that wretched mission report.

As Kakashi entered Tsunade's office her nose was buried in paperwork. She looked troubled.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama, you wished to see me?" Tsunade sighed and glanced up briefly from the scroll she had been studying intently.

"Ah, Kakashi. I'm afraid I have another mission for you." Another? Already? The woman really was a slave driver.

Tsunade continued, "Kakashi, a serious situation has been developing over the last few days. Our allies in Suna have reported a powerful enemy presence. Their intel indicates that they are highly aggressive and we have recently identified the leader of this group, a powerful rogue shinobi. I need you to undertake an assassination and sabotage mission."

"Hokage-sama, are there no ANBU available? Would they not be more appropriate for this type of work?" Kakashi had never really enjoyed his days in ANBU. Joining was the ultimate badge of pride for shinobi in their late teens and early twenties as it proved that they had the skills to join Konoha's elite. Of course Kakashi had excelled as an ANBU captain but, although he followed orders and executed his missions swiftly and precisely, assassination was not something that came naturally to him. He valued life too much.

"I don't believe that I have anyone else that would have the skills to complete this mission. All diplomatic avenues have been explored and exhausted. I need a sharingan user and that, coupled with your experience, is the only realistic chance of success that we have. The consequences of failure are likely to result in war."

The jounin nodded. He was well aware of the fragility of peace and that Konoha was always potentially under threat by those who were intimidated by its strength.

Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing. She raised her head and looked Kakashi right in the eye for the very first time during their conversation.

"Kakashi. I have to be honest with you. I don't expect you to return from this one. I realise that I am asking a lot, but my choice is to lose my best shinobi or risk losing the entire village. I have been through a thousand different scenarios a thousand times and I honestly believe that this is the only way."

Kakashi exhaled slowly. A million thoughts began to whir in his mind.

Tsunade continued. "As you know, if you were to take this mission it would be on an entirely voluntary basis. Konoha would see that all your affairs were dealt with. If you can't do this one, I will have to seek an alternative plan."

Of course he would accept the misson, he had sworn to protect Konoha. Tsunade looked away and waited for his response. Kakashi stared at her intently. He could sense that something was wrong, that there was more to this mission than she was letting on, but he didn't enquire further.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "I will take the mission." He picked up the scroll containing the details and turned to leave. There was nothing else to say.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Konoha will always owe you the greatest gratitude. Good luck, kiddo."

As Kakashi left the room, she delved into her desk drawer, brought out a flask of sake and took a very large swig. There were times that Tsunade  _really_  hated being Hokage.

* * *

Kakashi was supposed to leave immediately but ambled back to his apartment, taking his time, to prepare for the mission. He had faced certain death countless times but never had he taken on a misson  _knowing_ that he was going to die. It made a world of difference.

His mind began to wander to thoughts of Iruka. They had been together for just a few short years but during that time Kakashi had truly come to believe that it was possible to be happy. He worried how Iruka would take the news. It had taken them long enough to get together – Genma had been orchestrating it for months. He finally managed to get them talking at one of Tsunade's legendary parties and – after downing a few sakes - they realised that they had far more in common than simply having tutored Naruto and Team Seven. They talked about the chuunin exam incident; Iruka admitted that Kakashi had been correct in his judgement about the team's abillities and that he had been right to push them to develop their skills. And for his part, the jounin let Iruka know that he had been impressed by his wanting to protect his former pupils and for having the guts to stand up to him. As the evening had continued and more sake flowed, Iruka confessed that he really missed meeting up with Naruto for ramen now that he was away on missons so often. Kakashi took the opportunity to tell Iruka how much he enjoyed ramen and suggested that perhaps they meet up for noodles the following day.

They'd continued to see each other over the following weeks and months, initially for regular ramen but later they'd go drinking together as well, whenever Kakashi's missions would allow, and they began to find that they were increasingly enjoying each other's company. Kakashi had always thought Iruka to be rather prim and proper and had never seen the playful side to Iruka's personality. Iruka had always viewed Kakashi as aloof and was somewhat in awe of his skills and reputation, but learned that Kakashi was simply a very private person and was, in fact, very kind and had a great sense of humour. Hardly daring to acknowledge their feelings, even to themselves, they were beginning to fall in love.

It was when Iruka's apartment flooded that the pair finally admitted their feelings for each other. Their friendship had grown to the extent that Iruka felt completely comfortable asking Kakashi for some crash space while his flat was out of action and the Copy-nin had no hesitation in inviting him to stay for as long as he needed. Kakashi's apartment was a surprise to Iruka. It was minimal but it was clean. The kitchen was stocked with all kinds of cooking appliances and ingredients and it turned out that his friend was an extremely competent cook.

Kakashi was also clearly very literate and possessed a huge bookshelf containing tomes of all descriptions, and not just the  _Icha Icha_  series he was so well known for. In fact, one evening he confessed to Iruka that, while he loved erotic fiction, much of his reading time was actually spent enjoying classical literature, but wrapped in an  _Icha Icha_  dust jacket so as to prevent anyone becoming suspicious that he might actually be cultured after all. He had so enjoyed irritating his genin team by reading while they were training. Iruka thought this was hilarious and, as he was subduing his giggles, admitted that he had read an  _Icha Icha_  book once and had quite enjoyed it. Kakashi told him that if he hadn't already been in love with Iruka, that fact would have made him his all-time favourite person.

It had just slipped out. Both were shocked by that confession and, for a moment, took their time to let those words sink in. Kakashi focused his grey eye onto the chuunin to gauge his reaction. Iruka exhaled slowly, smiled and invited the Copy-nin to kiss him.

Iruka was Kakashi's rock. Kakashi was Iruka's liberation. The sex was hot and steamy, their embraces warm and strong.

Kakashi sighed and shook himself from his thoughts. He rooted through his wardrobe and picked out his ANBU gear. Somehow it seemed to be the most practical thing to wear for this mission. His hand traced the smooth contours of the porcelain dog mask. He wouldn't be needing that. As a teenage ANBU captain Kakashi had been anonymous, but over the years his reputation as a fearsome shinobi had grown and his crazy silver hair was recognisable throughout the lands – no mask would disguise his identity these days. Besides, the porcelain was really very impractical and further impaired his already limited peripheral vision; he had never quite worked out why the authorities hadn't devised a more suitable design,

He really hadn't imagined that his ANBU costume would ever see action on a mission again. The last time he had worn that gear was when he and Iruka had been engaging in some naughty ANBU roleplay. Who'd have thought that Iruka would have been such a tiger in bed? Iruka's sense of fun had led to numerous pranks and practical jokes until one day he pushed Kakashi a little too far and the jounin felt obliged to tie him to the bed with chakra enhanced rope and torture him mercilessly with a selection of naughty toys. Kakashi had plenty of toys and a wild imagination. He was incredibly creative when it came to finding new and exciting ways to please his lover. Their play had lasted all night – until they collapsed on the bed in each other's arms, exhausted and completely satisfied.

Kakashi looked around the room. The apartment was tidy enough, he didn't have time to sort through paperwork or wash the dishes. Well, things would just have to remain like that. He picked up his katana and slung it across his back.

* * *

Iruka had been waiting patiently at the Crossed Kunai, chatting and drinking with the other shinobi – their friends – and hoping that Kakashi would be joining them soon. He hadn't seen his lover all day and was longing to be with him, to hug him, to hold him. Still, it wasn't unusual for Kakashi to be late and Genma was keeping everyone entertained as he told them a long and convoluted story about his latest mission, embellishing it with tales of extraordinary bravery and heroism. Of course, he saved the girl too and they both shagged happily ever after.

At last a shock of silver hair appeared in the doorway. Iruka breathed a sigh of relief and got ready to welcome his lover, nudging Yamato to shift over and make room on the shared seat. When he saw what Kakashi was wearing Iruka's first thought was "Oh kami, does he look incredible in that gear" but this was swiftly followed with confusion as to why Kakashi was dressed in his ANBU uniform. His feelings finally turned to those of deep concern as he saw the dreadful look on his lover's pale face. It was clear that something was very, very wrong. The bar fell silent as Kakashi strode across the floor. Iruka rose from his seat to meet him.

Kakashi stood tall and in a clear voice declared slowly, "Umino Iruka, I love you. Now place your arms around my neck and hold tight." Iruka complied. The jounin then turned to address their friends, who were all looking on with astonishment at his uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Be there for him, please," Kakashi said, and the pair vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

They reappeared in the forest beyond the gates of Konoha. As they walked hand in hand, they headed in the direction of the mission - of the enemy - and Kakashi explained the details of the task he had been assigned. He was not supposed to have done this, he probably shouldn't even have taken time to see Iruka before leaving, but to hell with the rules. Most ninja never had the opportunity to say goodbye to their loved ones. They left for missions fully expecting to return – they had to do this - protracted goodbyes were simply not appropriate in shinobi life; the only effect they had was to spook everyone out.

Kakashi and Iruka had both lost family and close friends – in war, on missions, and Kakashi could never forget the horrible circumstances of his father's death. They had learned to come to terms with grief. But neither of them had ever had to face losing a lover. Both had sincerely hoped that the next generation of shinobi would live in a society that could achieve peace, taking pride in having been involved with the training of younger ninja, to give them the skills to survive in the harsh world to the best of their abilities. As they walked together Kakashi found himself discussion practicalities – asking him to take care of the dogs and whether he'd mind finishing the washing up at his apartment – ridiculous considering the circumstances, but what was one supposed to talk about?

As they approached the point where Kakashi had to go on alone, their pace slowed. Eventually they came to a halt. Turning to face his lover, Kakashi removed Iruka's hitai-ate and then his own, revealing the sharingan. He grasped his lover's hands as they looked into each other's eyes. Kakashi was determined to record every last moment with Iruka and didn't care about expending chakra.

"I'm not afraid. I brushed with death during the conflict with Pein. I know that it won't hurt. You need to know that I love you more than you can ever know and that we  _will_ meet again, even if it has to be in the afterlife."

Iruka couldn't speak. He wanted to blurt out declarations of undying love, of the joy and happiness he'd found with Kakashi, how he would miss him, how he didn't want to go on without him. But there were no words in any language that could possibly express those feelings. Instead he grasped Kakashi's neck and pulled him into deep kiss. Letting go, they pressed their foreheads together and gripped each other in a strong embrace. They held each other for the longest time, until Kakashi knew that he could delay his departure no longer. He kissed Iruka tenderly on the lips for the final time and walked away before finally leaping into the treetops.

Iruka remained behind for half an hour after Kakashi had disappeared from view. Then slowly he turned and began the long trudge back to Konoha, tears streaming down his face. He'd been stoic during his last moments with Kakashi and would be stoic again once he was inside the gates of Konoha. But for now, so what if the Shinobi Code forbade any ninja to display emotion? Fuck the shinobi code and fuck this wretched world.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three long months since Kakashi had left for his final mission. War had not come to Konoha and the Copy-nin had clearly succeeded at the task he had been instructed to carry out. It was not surprising. He had never failed to complete a mission in his entire shinobi career. A genin aged five, chuunin at six, jounin at thirteen, an ANBU captain and teacher to the next generation of ninja, his entire life had been dedicated to protecting Konoha.

And finally he had died for his village.

Iruka was still feeling the pain. After the shock had subsided, he had to learn to live without his soulmate. It was so hard.

Tsunade had made a point of visiting him to explain why she had sent Kakashi on that mission and how necessary it had been for the safety of the entire country. Never usually one to bare her soul, she confessed that it had been the most difficult decision she had ever had to make. There were not many people in Konoha who she could genuinely trust and Kakashi had been one of those few who, having been trained by a disciple of a sannin, understood the values of all the Hokage who had gone before and who was truly dedicated to the village. She had never known him to show any interest in its politics nor desire any form of power, he had only ever demonstrated unwavering loyalty to his comrades and to the village. Kakashi had been a true hero and she deeply regretted that events had resulted in his loss. She also confirmed that she had had to send hunter nin to recover and dispose of his body – the Sharingan was far too valuable to fall into an enemy's hands. She had been impressed by Iruka's stoicism but she could see beyond the barely disguised grief that lay beneath his sad smile. For his part, Iruka could see that something was clearly troubling the Hokage. There was something about her demeanour that gave him the impression that she was distressed about something more than the loss of her best jounin.

There had been a memorial service and Iruka was touched to see how many shinobi turned up to remember Kakashi and to offer their sympathies to him. He was particularly moved to see how many of his former pupils had come to support him. Naruto and Sakura stood by his side as Tsunade made a speech about an illustrious career of one of Konoha's elite. Everyone paid their respects to Sharingan Kakashi. At the wake, both members of the former Team Seven recalled how Kakashi had recognised their individual talents and pushed them to develop their skills. They reflected sadly on how Kakashi had tried his damndest to reach out to Sasuke, whereabouts currently unknown. They fondly remembered how their sensei had trained them: the first bell test where he had outwitted them all and terrified them in the process, then the second test when Naruto and Sakura had turned the tables onto him with their  _Icha Icha_ spoiler tactics. Most of all, they remembered how he had sworn to protect them. Always.

And then there was the memorial stone. The words 'Hatake Kakashi' finally carved upon the cool, smooth rock, joining the names of all those shinobi lives that had gone before. Kakashi had spent so many hours at that stone, constantly castigating himself over Obito's death, chiding himself for having been a fool when he was younger. During his years he had spent with Iruka he had learned not to be so hard on himself; Iruka had taught him that it was possible to be happy and to respect the past without needing to change it, how it was okay to make mistakes and to learn from them. They regularly visited the memorial together, Iruka to honour his parents and Kakashi to pay his respects to Obito and Rin, and it became a place for celebrating their lost friends and relatives, not yearning for a past that could never be returned.

* * *

Iruka carried on.

He threw himself into his teaching work and took on extra shifts in the missions' room. He found that keeping himself busy stopped him from having to think. Their friends had all willingly complied with Kakashi's request to support him and had rallied round to make sure they were there for him. They all went out of their way to talk to him, to express their admiration for Kakahi and to commiserate with Iruka on the loss of his lover. Iruka had struck up a particular friendship with Kurenai who, having recently lost Asuma in battle, could relate to his anguish and truly understood him when it came to him expressing his feelings. She knew that, above all else, being there simply to listen helped dampen the pain. Naruto too, whenever he was in Konoha, made a point of finding his former sensei and taking him out for ramen. He had been genuinely delighted when he had learned that both his teachers had fallen in love with each other and it was taking him a long time to get over the news of Kakashi's death.

Night time was the worst time. It was then that Iruka was left alone with only his thoughts and memories. He had taken to spending time at Kakashi's apartment. Although it went against standard protocol, jounin accommodation being more spacious than that allocated for chuunin, Tsunade had not made any objections. From a practical perspective it meant that Iruka could care for Kakashi's nin-ken. It also meant that he could sleep in Kakashi's bed. He hadn't changed the bedding, he needed to be able to smell the lingering remains of Kakashi's scent. It drove him crazy, but it was all he had left. He snuggled up with Kakashi's clothes and lay there, thinking about their time together.

But the bed felt so  _cold_. Always cold without the comfort of his lover's warm body beside him. If sleep came at all it was troubled, with dark dreams.

On sleepless nights his thoughts turned to memories of the times he had spent with his lover, recalling their first time together and how they had both been a little nervous. He smiled at the memories of those tentative touches as each was learning how to please the other, how cautious Kakashi had been when they first made love; he was determine to provide as much pleasure as he could but was desperately afraid of causing Iruka the slightest pain. But the chuunin was far tougher than he appeared to be and Iruka knew Kakashi had loved that about him. His thoughts turned to remember how Kakashi had used the sharingan to memorise exactly where Iruka liked to be touched, places that Iruka himself didn't realise were sensitive to a lover's caress. Iruka had relied on his natural empathy to learn what brought Kakashi to the pinnacle of ecstasy and his intuitive touch had worked just as well as the sharingan. Neither had a particular preference, they topped or bottomed as the mood took them. They made love. They fucked. They did it slow and dirty, they did it hard and rough. Kakashi was incredibly kinky and imaginative and Iruka more than happy to experiment with new ways to explore their mutual pleasure.

Always they did it with love.

But it wasn't just about the sex. It was also about the precious time they spent together, savouring quiet moments in each other's arms, watching movies together (even if Iruka had secretly felt that watching the  _Icha Icha_ film five times was a little excessive), or skinny-dipping in the river late at night and basking in the moonlight. When he wasn't on missions Kakashi would go to the academy in the late afternoon and wait for Iruka outside the school gates, the very image of nonchalance as he read his filthy book, but feeling like a lovesick teenager inside, utterly impatient to see his boyfriend and to walk him home. And Iruka would always go out of his way to prepare a special welcome for Kakashi whenever he returned from his assignments.

* * *

Late one night Iruka had come back to Kakashi's apartment after a long day at work. He wolfed down a bowl of instant ramen, fed the dogs and took a shower before collapsing onto the bed. He reached across the covers and picked up Kakashi's jounin sweater, pulling it close to him, inhaling the last vestiges of any scent that remained. Iruka fantasised about sex with Kakashi. He remembered Kakashi's kisses, intense and insistent, always wanting to explore further, deeper. He imagined the Copy-nin touching him, his elegant fingers ghosting over Iruka's skin, light touches that sent shivers down the chuunin's spine. As he became lost inside his memory, Iruka began to touch himself, his fingers emulating his imagining of Kakashi's caresses, skimming his fingers over his nipples, then rubbing, rolling and pinching them. As he increased the pressure he found himself becoming hard. His hands moved across his body, brushing the smooth skin of his chest, then further downwards, his fingers tracing the downy hair of his belly before threading through the wiry brown curls to his erection. He gripped it firmly and began to stroke it slowly.

Iruka recalled memories of being pleasured by his lover. He remembered Kakashi holding him, taking him from behind, one arm holding tightly, grasping Iruka's chest to pull his lover closer to him, fingers gently massaging his nipples, while the other arm reached around Iruka's waist to find his arousal. As Kakashi's long fingers took hold of Iruka's cock he would pump it slowly and assuredly, and he'd thrust himself deep inside Iruka, precisely matching the pace of his hand, as he hit his lover's sweet spot every time. The feeling was exquisite. Kakashi would bury his face in his boyfriend's long chestnut hair, inhaling his distinctive scent, and Iruka could always feel how much the jounin had desired him, how much he had wanted him, how beautifully he could pleasure him. As an elite shinobi with perfect timing, Kakashi could ensure that they came together.

Iruka squeezed his cock and began to increase the pace, pumping himself harder, faster. That feeling was beginning to build up, a tight coil in his groin taking him steadily towards release. His hand continued as his mind took him back to further images and memories of Kakashi. He came and as the fluid spurted into his hand so his tears began to flow. It happened every time these days, it was just a form of release, there was no helping it. He cleaned himself off with a towel and laid back on the cool mattress, head resting on the pillow. He didn't sleep but merely drifted in and out of a troubled consciousness.

* * *

 

At about 2am he heard a muffled noise from the apartment building's entrance several floors below. It was quiet enough that it would never had disturbed anyone who was sleeping but Iruka was still awake and acutely aware of any unusual sounds that he heard in the night. He concentrated on listening. Someone was definitely making their way up to the flat. Iruka wondered whether perhaps Naruto had returned from a mission and was coming up to see him – he knew that his former sensei had taken to spending time at Kakashi's apartment and tried to visit him whenever he could. But it was very late and even Naruto would think twice about visiting during the early hours. As the barely audible sound of the visitor climbing the stairs drew nearer, Iruka got out of bed, threw on a cotton yukata and shuffled to the door. He opened it, just a crack, as the stranger came into view and he could not believe his eyes. He flung the door wide open and standing in front of him was the shabbiest excuse for a silver haired shinobi that Iruka had ever seen.

"Tadaima. Did you miss me?" Kakashi grinned wearily and then collapsed on the floor in a heap.

Iruka was speechless. A whirl of emotions started rushing through his mind. Could he finally have fallen asleep and this was some kind of warped and crazy dream? No, he checked himself. He was definitely awake. And his lover had returned. 

_His lover had returned. From a suicide mission._

He dropped to his knees and scooped Kakashi into his arms, holding him tightly, running his hands through dirty, matted silver hair, hair that was caked in dried blood and grime. He gently rocked them both to and fro for the longest time, barely able to believe that this could be happening. Kakashi simply slumped in the chuunin's arms, eyes closed and with just the smallest of smiles beneath his ragged mask.

Eventually Iruka looked at the jounin and realised that Kakashi was in a terrible state, his filthy clothes were torn and covered with blood and he was obviously very close to complete chakra depletion. Iruka hauled him up and dragged him into the bathroom whereupon he removed all Kakashi's clothing and started running a shower. Kakashi wasn't capable of washing himself, so Iruka sat the exhausted jounin down on an upturned bowl and started showering him down. He gently soaped the jounin's skin, rubbing away the dried blood and dirt, making sure that he cleaned any injuries with extra care. He also washed Kakashi's hair. He had always loved doing that – caressing those gravity-defying silver locks, massaging his scalp and rinsing the shampoo off as it trickled in rivulets down Kakashi's pale skin. Water was the only thing that could tame Kakashi's hair, even if only temporarily.

Once cleaned up and dried off, Iruka examined the jounin's naked body. He was horribly thin and there were injuries all over – new scars, bruises, cuts and one particularly bad looking gash on the Copy-nin's arm. Iruka found the first aid kit and, slowly and methodically, rubbed salve over each wound then dressed it. Kakashi observed him through his half-lidded grey eye, grateful but unable to do anything other than watch proceedings. The chuunin was so gentle with him, treating him as though he might break at any moment.

Kakashi had absolutely no energy so, when his wounds had been attended to, Iruka lifted him up and carried him to the bed. The jounin was a dead weight but Iruka was physically strong and could easily carry his lover. He gently laid the naked jounin onto the mattress and rolled him onto his side making sure that he was comfortable. He then slipped into bed in front of Kakashi and reached behind to locate Kakashi's arm. He grasped the wrist carefully and pulled it across his own body, so that the jounin was holding his boyfriend. It was the weakest of embraces, but an embrace nevertheless. Iruka would have been happy to have spent eternity like that.

Iruka didn't even consider asking questions, although he was desperate to know what had happened to Kakashi. How it was even possible that he might have returned.

But answers could wait forever if it meant one more night with his lover.

Finally Iruka slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Irritatingly, Iruka woke at the usual hour and the sunlight was streaming through the bedroom window. It was going to be a glorious day.

The teacher was accustomed to starting every day feeling sad and it took him a few moments to realise that he wasn't alone. Kakashi lay sleeping, just barely holding the chuunin in his arms, but holding him as though he never wanted to let go. Iruka wriggled round, turning to face the jounin and lay there observing him, watching his gentle breathing as he slept. Kakashi was a light sleeper at the best of times and rarely managed even to nap on missions, so he very clearly needed to sleep, and to rest well, in the safety of his own home.

Iruka thought that his face looked peaceful. He loved Kakashi's face. It was incredibly handsome - with a straight nose and full lips - and the chuunin was one of the few people who had ever been lucky enough to have seen it. Iruka sighed. His mind was whirring with emotions that ran the gamut from absolute elation to serious concern and he was still finding it difficult to process the fact that Kakashi was actually alive.

Eventually Kakashi stirred. He half opened his grey eye to see his chuunin gazing at him. Iruka raised his hand to Kakashi's face and gently swept his fingertips over the scar covering the closed Sharingan eyelid from top to bottom. Kakashi tried to raise his arm and frowned. The wound on his arm had rendered it too weak and it was impossible for him to lift his own hand. But Iruka knew what he wanted to do. The chuunin tenderly grasped Kakashi's wrist and brought the jounin's hand to his own face, letting Kakashi's fingers gently brush the scar that ran across his nose, from left to right.

It was a habit they had developed over the years; neither of them really knew why they caressed each other's scars in such a personal way, but it was something that had become a custom for them and it was an intimate sign of their deeply held affection for each other.

Iruka then brought Kakashi's hand to his lips and tenderly kissed each of his fingers in turn. Kakashi looked into Iruka's eyes; although his sharingan was tightly closed, his grey eye arched into a smile. Iruka grinned back and then moved Kakashi's wrist to his waist so that they were embracing,then leaned in to capture Kakashi's lips in a warm kiss. He kissed his lover gently and held him close. Kakashi responded as best he could, but he was still utterly fatigued, so he let his lover take the lead, content in the knowledge that Iruka was so thrilled to see him. Eventually Iruka broke the kiss and gazed into his lover's grey eye.

He bit his lip and held back. He desperately wanted to ask  _so_  many questions, but managed to remain restrained as he could see that his lover was still exhausted. What concerned him most was Kakashi's health. It was obvious to the chuunin that his boyfriend was in a very poor state and would need to spend a lot of time resting and recuperating.

Iruka suggested that he fetch Tsunade or maybe Sakura to help heal him. Kakashi's response was firm.

"No. You absolutely must not tell anyone that I have returned. I'm not being difficult, I know that you know how much I hate hospitals, but it has nothing to do with that. My presence here needs to remain a secret."

"Ok then, I'll call in sick at the academy and I'll look after you," the teacher responded.

Iruka was determined that  _someone_  should stay to watch over Kakashi. And he was more than happy for it to be him.

"Again, no. I have reason to believe that you, the Hokage and many of our friends are in very great danger. You need to go about your life as normal and not mention a word about my return to anyone."

Iruka frowned and pouted. He could be just as stubborn as Kakashi. He had a million questions that needed answers and he didn't want to go to work or do anything other than stay right there in that bed.

Kakashi observed his expression and smiled softly.

"I know there are many things you want to ask me. I will tell you everything later, I promise. But for now I need to rest. And I need you to have a normal day."

Iruka sighed and complied. Normally he would have protested further and they might have argued, but something was clearly worrying the Copy-nin and, frankly, the chuunin was just too damned happy to see him again to get into a row. Kakashi lay back on the pillow while Iruka rushed to get ready for work. He was almost certainly going to be late. Before he left the house he made sure that Kakashi was comfortable and had everything he might need to hand. The jounin was asleep again before Iruka had even shut the front door.

* * *

When Iruka returned that evening, he was feeling tired, irritable and flustered. The kids had been restless and were not concentrating when he was teaching them a new jutsu. Sparks flew. There were no serious injuries, but sensei became quite tetchy at their boisterous behaviour, something that Iruka usually excused, and they were all a little bit shocked. When they left the academy that afternoon they were most definitely subdued.

After packing up for the day, Iruka went up to the missions' room and asked whether he could be excused from his shift for the evening. He cited a stressful day at the academy and an imminent headache. It turned out that things were pretty quiet so Shizune told him to go home and get some rest. Iruka couldn't help but notice that she looked quite anxious and weary.

Iruka arrived back at the apartment to find that Kakashi was still sleeping soundly. He was buried under the bedclothes, his crazy silver hair just poking out from the top of the shuriken printed bedsheet, and splayed across the pillow. Iruka showered quickly, dried himself off then crept into the bed and snuggled up beside his lover.

Actually it was only fair to say that Kakashi was  _mostly_ asleep. There seemed to be a certain, and somewhat insistent, part of his anatomy that was most definitely not sleeping and was pushing just very slightly against Iruka as he lay beside him. Iruka hugged him tight.

"You really are incorrigible, you know."

Kakashi stirred and half-opened his grey eye to peer sleepily at his chuunin. "What can I say? I've missed you and was having the most delicious dream about you."

"You ridiculous jounin. You return from the dead in the middle of the night, virtually out of chakra, cuts and wounds bleeding everywhere and the next time I see you any blood you do have left in your body seems to have travelled right down to your..."

Iruka sighed gently and smiled as he saw Kakashi's familiar roguish grin and gave him a hug. "So, anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've just returned from a suicide mission."

"Have you any idea I feel right now? I had really thought that you were gone and I would never see you again. We had a memorial service and everything. It was a very good turnout. Even now I still can't quite believe that you've returned. I missed you so much."

"Care to show me how much?" The Copy-nin grinned.

Iruka gently rolled Kakashi onto his back and straddled him. He kissed his lover gently on the lips, then licked softly at his sensitive neck. He continued to kiss and lick the jounin, moving further and further downwards, plying hot, open-mouthed kisses to Kakashi's chest and belly, while his hands followed, brushing deftly over the pale skin. Iruka's touch was always tender and he was constantly aware of the Copy-nin's injuries, taking great care that he gave the jounin pleasure and didn't hurt him in anyway. When he finally reached his goal he looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. He then took his lover's arousal completely into his mouth and sucked hard. Kakashi gasped at the sensation and closed his eyes.

It was so good to be home.

* * *

They lay in bed together and just held each other for a while but Kakashi knew that a tidal wave of questions was inevitable.

Eventually Iruka just couldn't hold back. He started with the immediate ones:

"Did you sleep well? Do you need anything? Are you in pain? Are you still tired? Is your chakra depleted? Is that wound on your arm hurting? Can I get you anything? How are you feeling?"

"Yes. No. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. No. Like I'm probably going to live." Kakashi looked up at his lover and grinned. "So, did you have a good day?"

"No. I wanted to murder each and every one of the little darlings today and all I could think about was you." Kakashi laughed.

"Do want something to eat?" Iruka asked.

"I could eat a horse, but something like instant ramen would do well enough."

"Then ramen you shall have." Iruka kissed the jounin's forehead then slid out of bed, threw on a yukata and headed towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later Iruka brought two steaming bowls of ramen into the bedroom and sat on the bed beside Kakashi. Realising that Kakashi's arm injury was such that he probably wasn't yet able to feed himself easily, Iruka sat upright on the bed and pulled the jounin into a sitting position in front of him, resting his body over the pillows, then placed the bowl at his chin and scooped the noodles into Kakashi's mouth. The Copy-nin slurped at them with relish. Kakashi usually hated being unable to do things for himself, but he was kinda enjoying Iruka's attentions.

When Kakashi had finished, Iruka picked up his own bowl. He was determined to understand how Kakashi had returned to him. Just before he brought the chopsticks to his lips, he asked, "So now, what I really want to know is what the hell happened to you over the past three months. How are you still alive? Please tell me everything."

Iruka listened intently, taking in every detail of the mission, his soulful eyes watching the jounin's expression as Kakashi told his tale.

The noodles remained uneaten.

He couldn't quite believe how Kakashi had managed to complete the mission and escape certain death, but somehow he had achieved it. The jounin never really embellished his stories, just like his handling of missions he was swift and precise, he had never felt the need for extraneous detail.

He had been extremely lucky to catch his enemy off-guard. The rogue shinobi had had a few guards and a couple of associates and Kakashi had decided to use genjutsu to disguise himself as one of these in order to spy on the target for a while. It gave him the opportunity to learn the enemy's modus operandi and then figure out how to defeat it. It had resulted in Kakashi using a fair bit of chakra just to maintain the illusion but he felt it had been worth it. When his identity was finally revealed he had had to take on the rogue and his associates, using both the mangyekou and raikiri. He had dispatched a number of them but, additionally, he had had to 'die'; using an advanced cloning technique he had managed to convince the enemy that they had actually killed him - a massive amount of chakra used to present the illusion of a corpse for the clone, which was eventually unceremoniously dumped in the forest. 

The long delay in his returning home was a result of many nights out in the open, concealing himself from the plethora of enemies in the district, exhausted and virtually out of chakra.

But Kakashi also believed that he had managed to do more than had been asked of him. He had not only eliminated many of the rogue shinobi and survived, he had also found out certain information about who was behind the enemy and what their motives were.

The next part of his tale made Iruka's blood run cold.

Kakashi explained, "I had felt a certain unease when Tsunade gave me the mission. She barely looked me in the eye and it felt as though she either wouldn't or couldn't tell me something very important. Maybe she just had a very bad feeling about this one or maybe there was trouble behind the scenes with the politicians and it felt to me as though she genuinely believed that if this assassination didn't happen Konoha would go to war. But when I studied the mission scroll I felt that I should be reading between the lines. I feel that she was not only misinformed, she was set up. And so was I. She believed intel from Suna, which seems perfectly reasonable, but I have a strong feeling that not only were our allies misled, they were deceived by someone from inside Konoha."

Iruka's eyes met those of his lover and Kakashi slowly raised his head to meet the chuunin's worried gaze.

"Iruka, I am almost certain that Danzou was the force behind the enemy shinobi and that here will be a coup d'etat. I have reason to believe that they wanted to eliminate me and that Tsunade will be deposed. Danzou and Root are planning to take control of Konoha."

 


	4. Chapter 4

After his shock revelation to Iruka, the Copy-nin crashed out again. His mind and body were clearly exhausted and he slept deeply. Iruka settled beside him but his sleep was more troubled.

The moon was waxing in the clear night sky, giving a soft glow to the dark room. Iruka looked over at Kakashi and observed him sleeping. The Copy-nin's silver hair was spread in its usual disarray across the pillow and his mouth was just slightly open. His breathing was gentle and his face had a peaceful countenance. Iruka lay there watching him but his mind was whirring; he was having difficulty coming to terms with the raw emotion of having gone through a long and traumatic grieving process followed by sudden elation at Kakashi's return. Then there was Kakashi's news that Tsunade may be in deep trouble, which also worried him very much. He still couldn't figure out how Kakashi had managed to return from a mission when everyone, including the Copy-nin himself, had expected him to die. Yes, his boyfriend was an elite genius, but he found the situation hard to reconcile in his mind. And how could there possibly be such deception and subterfuge within Konoha? He felt as it did when his pupils were being particularly boisterous in class, simultaneously demanding his attention whilst bickering loudly and fighting with each other. He couldn't switch off his thoughts. He snuggled closer to Kakashi and gently stroked the jounin's soft silver hair, the warmth and scent of his body comforting the chuunin and eventually the sheer fatigue of emotion overtook him and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The following day was a Saturday so Iruka was able to sleep in late. He needed to sleep in late. He awoke feeling happier and more relaxed. He had a very positive personality and he didn't normally dwell on negative things. Yes, there was a huge amount to come to terms with, but the most important thing was that Kakashi was back and, no matter what the future held, he was convinced that they could face it together.

He got up and tended to Kakashi, checking his wounds and made sure that he was comfortable. Kakashi sat up in bed, grinning as the chuunin fussed around him; he was thoroughly enjoying the attention. Once Iruka was satisfied that the wounds were clean and dressed he went about preparing them both a healthy and hearty breakfast of grilled fish, rice, pickles and miso, which they both ate together in bed.

"Mm, that was good," Kakashi declared as Iruka cleared away the bowls. "You know," he pondered, "I think it was your cooking that I fell in love with first."

Iruka mock-bristled. "My cooking?  _My cooking?_ Not my terrific good looks, my outstanding personality or my Kakashi-wrangling abilities? Nor the fact that you get the best sex in the whole of Konoha?"

Kakashi nodded. "True, those are all admirable qualities, but, you know, I think it was the cooking that clinched it for me." He grinned at the chuunin and opened his arms, beckoning for his lover to hug him. Iruka fell into the jounin's arms and held him tightly. He felt happy.

It was clear that the Copy-nin wasn't going to leave their bed for a long while and that recuperating had to be his top priority. But Kakashi was also in a contemplative mood. He didn't know how or when Danzou planned to make his move and he wanted to be as ready as he could be – to be able to challenge the Root leader if needed. But he knew that it would be impossible in his current state. Resting up was the only sensible thing to do.

"So I'm going back to sleep," he sighed. "What do you plan to do today?"

Iruka usually met up with Kurenai at the weekend and Kakashi insisted that he keep their lunch date. He was adamant that Iruka should go about his life as normally as possible, to stick to all his routines and to ensure that he made no mention of his boyfriend's 'miraculous' return. Part of Iruka wanted to cancel and spend the day looking after Kakashi, but he was slightly torn. Kurenai had been a really good friend to him and had supported him so much while he was coming to terms with the loss of his lover that it would have been rude and ungrateful not to meet with her.

* * *

Kurenai was already seated outside in the sunshine and waved to Iruka as he approached the cafe. She was just a few weeks away from her delivery date and, while her belly was getting bigger every time Iruka saw her, she was clearly thriving on it. Her eyes were wide and bright and she looked positively radiant. Iruka was genuinely glad to see her. They greeted each other briefly, both ordered their favourite dish and immediately started chatting.

Kurenai smiled gently as she asked how Iruka was doing. "You look good today, Iruka, if a little tired. How are you bearing up?"

Whenever anyone asked him this question Iruka would usually adopt his most stoic expression, sigh and indicate that he was still finding life difficult but that things were slowly getting better every day. Today he didn't quite know how to answer his friend. What he would like to have done was to run through the streets yelling at the top of his voice that Kakashi had returned, or scoop Kurenai into his arms and waltz with her around the cafe's tables, or leap up to the Hokage monuments and turn cartwheels over the heads of the village's honoured leaders.

He decided to smile gently, adopt his most stoic expression, sigh and indicate that he was still finding life difficult but that things were slowly getting better every day.

Their conversation turned to that of village life. Kurenai was not undertaking missions any more, and she missed the action, but was still managing to enjoy training her former charges when she had the opportunity. She was particularly proud of Hinata who was gaining confidence every day.

"Do you think Naruto has noticed how Hinata feels about him yet?" she asked Iruka.

"That kid – his heart is truly in the right place, but I've never come across anyone so completely oblivious," he laughed. "Shall I try to bring the subject up with him next time I take him out for ramen?"

"You could do, although I hear the Hokage is sending him on a long mission very soon."

"Oh, really?" Iruka raised an eyebrow. He was surprised that Naruto hadn't mentioned it to him, he usually told his former teacher all about his missions.

"Yes, I bumped into him on my way here - he was rushing to get ready earlier this morning. Seems like a last minute thing." Kurenai paused before continuing. "You know, I couldn't help noticing that Tsunade seems very stressed these days."

"Sometimes it's hard to tell whether she is in a foul mood or just on a losing streak at cards," Iruka commented.

"Maybe. But I saw her just the other day and she seemed, well, I'm not really sure how to describe it. I think she seemed melancholy, as though something was troubling her but that she couldn't talk to anyone about it. And that's not something I have ever noticed in her before."

Iruka pondered Kurenai's thoughts. If he was honest, he had been so wrapped up in his world of grief over the past few months that he hadn't really noticed, even during his shifts in the missions' room. But this observation, combined with Kakashi's revelation that the Hokage may be in serious trouble, was starting to nag at him.

"Are you aware of any trouble in the village? Any rumours? Any news from outside Konoha?" Iruka was keen to find out any information that he could.

"No, it was just a feeling..." replied Kurenai, "...something I couldn't quite place my finger on."

Their meal arrived and the conversation lulled a little while they ate. As they basked in the warm afternoon sunshine Kurenai sat up and looked intently at Iruka, as though she had been building up to saying something important to him.

"Iruka, can I ask you a great favour?"

"Of course." The chuunin's scar wrinkled across his nose as he smiled at her.

Kurenai paused briefly, thinking about how best to phrase her request. "I think you can tell that my baby is due in about a month. He or she is getting heavier every day and has been kicking something rotten. I can just tell that their taijutsu is going to be something awesome!"

Iruka laughed briefly and let Kurenai continue. She took a deep breath and began to compose herself.

"Well, as you know, Asuma would have been with me at the delivery but...well... "

She cast her eyes downwards, trying hard not to waver, and forced herself to get her emotions under control. Iruka reached across the table and grasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kurenai pulled herself together, looked up and continued, "Well, Tsunade has offered to deliver the baby and Sakura wants to be there too as she has not yet had any experience of midwifery so really wants to learn all about it. Ino has insisted that she be present as well, after all, Asuma was her sensei and, well, I was wondering what with all the medical flurry going on around me, I could really use a friend to be there just to hold my hand. Would you be willing to be there with me in the hospital when my baby is born?"

Iruka was quite overcome that Kurenai had asked him to do something so personal for her. He flushed with pride.

"I would be honoured, Kurenai."

They parted eventually and Iruka rushed home to tell Kakashi the news. He was really, really proud that Kurenai wanted him to be present at the birth of her baby. Kakashi was delighted for him too. He was not in the least surprised that Kurenai had asked Iruka to be there with him.

It was the gentle chuunin's kindness that Kakashi had first fallen in love with.

* * *

About a week after his return, Kakashi declared himself to be fit and able to perform jutsu again. Iruka wasn't at all convinced. The jounin's injuries were healing, but not as quickly as they would have had Kakashi received proper medical attention. However something was clearly troubling the Copy-nin and he could be very insistent. Iruka tried suggesting that it could wait and that Kakashi should continue to rest, but the Copy-nin had other ideas and told him that he needed to do something very important. He looked his lover directly in the eyes as he asked Iruka to trust him.

"Do you remember when I told you about that last mission that I learned something about Danzou by spying on his stooge shinobi? That rogue ninja wasn't loyal as to Danzou as he thought – he was clearly a mercenary - and I acquired a very useful piece of information. I couldn't have learned it without the sharingan but I do remember it very clearly and I want to try it now."

Iruka was curious but sceptical "So why do you need me?"

"I am going to perform a seal and I need you to be its recipient. I have a feeling that it's going to be complicated and not a little difficult, but I need you to do this for me."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. Please just trust me. You know that I would never do anything to harm you."

Iruka was starting to feel irritable. "Kashi, I don't think you're in any state to perform jutsu, your chakra levels are still way too low. If you have to do this, and potentially harm your recovery, I really need to understand why it is so important."

The Copy-nin's expression remained calm and impassive. "I can't tell you, Iruka, it is truly better for you if you do not know my reasoning. I promise you that it is absolutely necessary and that it is designed to protect you. It may also protect me."

Iruka pouted, then capitulated. "Well, we might as well get on with it then," and adopted his sulkiest expression.

Kakashi smiled. "You're so damned cute when you're huffy."

That was it. He'd lit the touchpaper.

" _I am bloody well not cute!_  You are  _really_  pissing me off. I'm stressed and confused and worried sick about you and you're being 'mysterious Kakashi, the eccentric genius' at me."

Kakashi immediately took the chuunin into his arms and held him. He gently stroked Iruka's long chestnut hair and kissed the tip of his nose affectionately. "Hush. I'm sorry that I teased you. Please, please trust me. I'm doing this for your safety and mine..."

Iruka relaxed in his lover's arms.

"...and besides, I think you might enjoy it. Now clear the bed and take off all your clothes."

Kakashi was not an expert in seals but was nevertheless competent enough, having learned the technique from his sensei Minato. It required intense concentration on both his part and the recipient's and would likely result in a great deal of fatigue for him, further hindering his recovery, but he was convinced that it was absolutely necessary to do this and to do it now.

The dying rays of the sun shone through the window illuminating the room in an orange glow. Iruka had removed all his clothes and sat naked on the cool crisp bedsheet awaiting his lover's instructions. Kakashi was dressed only in baggy trouser bottoms and the warm light gave a touch of colour to the pale skin of his chest and arms. His torso was still far too thin – he had a long way to go before he would fully recover from his ordeal - but Iruka thought he looked beautiful. He unconsciously licked his lips, momentarily forgetting that nothing escaped Kakashi and the jounin looked down on him and smiled. He quirked a grin back, their brief fracas from earlier completely forgotten.

Kakashi started his preparation for the sealing process. He had a box containing all the equipment that he needed which he located from his cupboard and he began to lay out the brushes and the kunai knife that he planned to use. He then prepared a pot of ink by grinding a specially designed chakra-enhanced ink stick into a stone with a little water. When this was ready, he turned to his lover.

"Iruka, I need some of your blood." Iruka sighed, reached for Kakashi's kunai and made a small cut across his left thumb. He squeezed it and let a reasonable amount of blood trickle onto the inkstone, which Kakashi then carefully mixed it with the ink using a brush.

"Thank you, that's perfect. Now I need you to lie down on your back. Rest your head on the pillow and make sure that you are comfortable. You will need to keep very still and very quiet until I have finished reproducing the seal."

Iruka nodded and settled down, only his eyes following Kakashi's every move. The jounin parted the chuunin's legs very slightly and moved each arm so that it was resting just away from his body, palms flat upon the sheet. Kakashi took a deep breath, performed a series of handseals over the blooded ink and brushes, then began the sealing process. His thin pale eyebrows knitted as he concentrated on recalling the seal from his memory. He started by brushing the ink over Iruka's full lips then, using this as a focal point, he drew a series of glyphs and characters radiating out from the centre. Iruka tried not to move as the brush flicked over his bare skin. Kakashi's touch was light and precise and initially it tickled. Iruka wanted to giggle but managed to maintain his composure. He could tell from Kakashi's expression that the jounin was deadly serious about this task.

It was also clear that the process would take a long time, because the seal was highly complex and detailed and the glyphs would need to cover Iruka's entire upper torso. Kakashi traced the brush over Iruka's face, then drew symmetrical designs covering each arm.

The chuunin forced himself to relax. Occasionally Kakashi glanced up into Iruka's eyes to see how he was doing. He was pleased and proud that Iruka was being so compliant; it was making the process very much easier. He was desperately worried for his lover, his Hokage and his village and firmly believed that he had to get this right in order to protect Iruka, himself and possibly his comrades too.

As Iruka caught Kakashi's eye, he couldn't help but blush. There he was, lying naked on the bed, his entire body exposed and being painted upon by his gorgeous lover.

It turned him on.

Kakashi picked up on this and it broke his concentration momentarily. He grinned and blew a kiss to the immobile chuunin before resuming the task.

The glyphs on Iruka's chest formed a series of concentric rings, all centred around the focal point of his mouth. Kakashi continued drawing the seal, the curves radiating outwards and it was all Iruka could to do prevent himself from squirming. He had never really observed Kakashi concentrate to this extent and he was hugely impressed at the jounin's skills. He was actually enjoying watching his lover paint seals across his body. In fact he was beginning to feel very aroused and felt himself getting hard; he just couldn't help it. Eventually Kakashi placed the tip of the brush on his cock. Iruka inhaled sharply.

"Do you really need to paint there too?"

"I'm afraid I do. The success of the seal is connected with the pattern around a focal point. I need the concentric rings to cover your upper torso, but it looks as though that delectably large erection of yours is getting in the way. I told you that you might enjoy this." Kakashi smiled and then resumed his focus, determined to recall the precise kanji from deep within his memory. He dipped the brush in the ink and carefully began to paint the required glyphs. By this stage it was all getting to be a little too much for Iruka. He tried his hardest to focus on something else - schoolwork, grading papers, mission reports – while desperately trying not to move or squirm. But he had no control of the blood that was rushing to his cock. He could feel himself hardening further with each delicate stroke of Kakashi's brush.

At last the glyph painting process was finished. Kakashi had done a fine job and had made no mistakes as far as he could recall. He then needed to complete the seal. Iruka was trying his damndest to remain still and passive but was beginning to feel he was fighting a losing battle.

Kakashi smiled.

"Iruka, I'm almost ready. I'm sorry it has taken so long and I can't tell you how impressed I am that you've maintained focus and remained still for me. I can see how, er, aroused you are." Iruka blinked in acknowledgment.

"The next part of the process is to complete the seal."

By this time night had fallen and a full moon was in the sky, bathing the bedroom in a pale glow. Kakashi stood above Iruka and performed a complex series of handseals. They were so quick that Iruka had no chance of catching which they were but it made him worry that Kakashi might be needing to use a considerable amount of chakra, energy that he just didn't have at present. Kakashi closed his eyes, and placed the first two fingers of his right hand into the air. They shone with a gentle blue glow and the jounin gently placed his fingers upon Iruka's lips. Immediately the glyphs and characters started moving across Iruka's tan body to this focal point. Iruka could feel a tingling sensation across his skin, which really wasn't helping his state of arousal. The characters took a just couple of minutes to travel completely across his body before vanishing when they reached his lips. When the last character had disappeared, the seal was complete.

Iruka sat up. He certainly felt slightly different. Stronger perhaps? Maybe more powerful?

"Did it work?"

"I don't know," gasped Kakashi as he immediately fell backwards into the bed. He'd overdone it again. He had focussed for far too long and had used up a lot of chakra – he was exhausted.

Iruka was torn between yelling at Kakashi for being so damned irresponsible and wasting chakra that he didn't have on a procedure that he didn't even know would be a success and jumping him because he was feeling so incredibly horny.

He jumped the jounin.

"Woah, where did that come from?" Kakashi tried to sit up, but failed and collapsed back into the softness of the mattress.

Iruka straddled his lover, raised himself up and put his hand firmly on the Copy-nin's chest. Iruka was bold and naked and had a look on his face that was almost predatory. He whispered to Kakashi.

"I have just spent two hours lying underneath you, utterly immobile and completely turned on. Now that you have finished the task you set yourself, we are going to have some fun. Whether that seal worked or not, I have you cornered and I intend to take you right here and right now."

Kakashi grinned. "Really? What if I were to put up some resistance?"

"You have no means of offering me any resistance. You are absolutely at my mercy and I fully intend to ravish you."

"Then you shall have me." Iruka growled and fell upon the jounin, kissing his mouth with a fiery passion, his tongue sliding between Kakashi's lips, probing and exploring, intertwining with the jounin's own tongue.

Kakashi tried to respond but he was too tired and there was nothing on this earth that could stop a dominant Iruka. And, boy, did Kakashi love it when Iruka took control.

Iruka broke the kiss briefly and looked down at his lover, who stared back with a half-open single grey eye. Iruka's long hair fell around his shoulders, framing his face beautifully. Kakashi admired his lover's countenance, his full lips and the cute scar that ran across his nose. His eyes were full of love but his mouth had a wicked grin. Kakashi honestly couldn't think of a time that Iruka had looked more beautiful. He leaned in again to kiss Kakashi, on the lips, on his neck, on his throat, on his chest. His hands roamed over Kakashi's chest, his fingers occasionally just brushing a nipple, which sent pools of pleasure to the jounin's groin. He tugged at Kakashi's trousers, pulling them off and discarding them unceremoniously on the bedroom floor.

Iruka sat up. The normally gentle chuunin looked positively dangerous as he reached across to the bedside table. He briefly rummaged in the drawer until he found what he was looking for: a small tube which he clicked open. Rising above the exhausted jounin, he parted Kakashi's legs, just slightly, and then coated his fingers with the lube as he leaned in towards his lover.

Iruka brought his mouth up to Kakashi's ear. He gently licked at the lobe and then Kakashi's sensitive neck before whispering, "I want you." Kakashi could barely respond but he nodded his assent and Iruka brought his finger to his lover's tight entrance. He carefully inserted the lubricated digit, being careful not to hurt the jounin or stretch him too quickly. That was never going to be a problem. Kakashi was tired and fully relaxed as he watched Iruka with a hazy grin. The chuunin entered a second finger and slowly scissored, stretching him deliciously, preparing him for what was to come. When Iruka was satisfied that his lover was ready, he coated his achingly hard cock with the lube and, as he positioned himself to enter his lover, his deep brown eyes locked with Kakashi's single grey orb.

They both growled as Iruka slipped inside, Kakashi loving the sensation of being stretched and Iruka relishing the hot, tight body that was gripping his cock like a vice. Iruka gave Kakashi a few moments to adjust and then began to move. Gentle thrusts at first, but soon steadily increasing in pace.

Their bodies were joined, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads touching and both were sweating as Iruka started pounding into Kakashi, hard and precise, the jounin gasping every time his prostate was hit. Iruka let out all his frustrations and emotions as he fucked Kakashi and the jounin encouraged him to let go. He understood how incredibly tough the last few months had been for his lover and he realised that the chuunin needed to let it all out. Harder and harder Iruka pounded until the inevitable pooling pleasure took him towards the release he so badly needed. Iruka came hard and collapsed on top of Kakashi, fully spent but completely satisfied. Kakashi just held him tight.

As they lay in bed together, holding each other in a warm embrace, their thoughts turned to the future. Kakashi had been worrying about Konoha and its Hokage ever since he had returned. He was relieved that he had managed to recreate the jutsu he had copied on the mission; if it had worked, it was one less thing to worry about. His top priority was to protect Iruka.

* * *

Tsunade had been having a terrible evening. It was her first night off in over six months and she had spent it in a back room of the Crossed Kunai, gambling and drinking. She had won every round of cards that she played. She was beginning to feel terribly uneasy about her luck and so, with every hand she won, she ordered another flask of sake. At 2am Shizune convinced her that she really ought to give it up and hit the sack. They stumbled back to the Hokage residence – a little too loudly - the ever faithful and completely sober Tonton trotting behind them, blushing and with eyes squinting in resignation at her mistress's behaviour. On arriving in her chamber Tsunade threw herself upon the bed and was asleep within moments, snoring loudly and drooling on the pillow, her youthful genjutsu completely reversed, like an ancient Cinderella who had stayed up way beyond her bedtime.

Konoha was quiet once more.

Not for long though. One hour later the whole village was shaken by an explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

The detonation smashed the gates of Konoha, tearing them from their hinges and ripping them apart. The debris flew through the air and completely destroyed the guard booth, seriously injuring Kotetsu and Izumo. As they lay unconscious, a large group of masked ninja entered the village. They stalked the empty streets setting paper bombs and detonating them.

At the sound of the initial blast, Iruka sat bolt upright in bed. Kakashi stirred beside him. Iruka was up and dressed exactly 2.23 minutes after the explosion woke him. A further 10.2 seconds were required for him to tie his hair quickly and put on his hitae-ate. Then he was ready to go out to take on the attackers. Kakashi frowned and sat up. He looked frustrated. He wanted to go too but Iruka insisted that he lie back down. The jounin still needed to rest and, as he had so often stated, it was important that his presence in Konoha remain a secret. All shinobi who had heard the blast would be making their way through the streets to defend their village. If this was a random attack then ninja and ANBU would be quite capable of dealing with it; Kakashi's intervention would not be necessary.

Iruka, however, was absolutely up for a fight. He leaned across the bed to kiss Kakashi before he left and, as he did so, the jounin gripped his wrist. His expression was deadly serious as he held the chuunin's gaze.

"Take care, Iruka. An explosion like that is a crude and obvious attack. It wouldn't surprise me if it was a diversionary tactic. Please be aware of other threats in the village tonight."

"I will, Kakashi. I love you." He brushed the Copy-nin's crazy hair aside and gently kissed his smooth forehead. Kakashi smiled.

"I love you too. Be safe."

Konoha had standard procedures in the event of an attack and every ninja knew what was required of them. Iruka's first duty was to go out to the academy and defend it if necessary, so he headed out in that direction first. All was quiet there, the enemy were clearly elsewhere so, having established that the school was not under threat, he made his way towards the sounds of the battle as per protocol.

As he neared the gates he could see a number of his comrades already engaged in combat. The enemy looked like a surprisingly motley bunch and didn't appear to be too much of a threat. Gai, wearing lurid glow-in-the-dark spandex pyjamas (ever ready to defend the village), was leaping about, taking on two at once, his taijutsu looking effortless as he kicked and punched his opponents into unconsciousness. Genma and Raidou were each counting a tally of how many they were dispatching, a friendly rivalry developing into something of a competition. Iruka also noticed a number of Root ninja on the periphery but joining in nevertheless, which was unusual. Root shinobi were often elusive; their role was not normally to defend the village, they were usually out on covert missions of dubious purpose.

Iruka observed the scene briefly to see where he would be most effective, then launched himself into the battle. He'd noticed that one of the raiders was not engaged in fighting and had started to plant paper bombs on shops along the street, so he decided to take him on. It had been a while since Iruka had been involved in any real action and he was pleased to discvoer that not only was he still in good shape, his taijutsu skills were up to scratch and he was accurate with his shuriken, managing to use the throwing stars to detach and hence defuse the bombs with precision. All those demonstrations he had given whilst training the pre-genin at the academy had paid off.

As the assailant leapt up the side wall of the cafe to plant a bomb on its roof, Iruka followed him. He launched himself directly at his adversary and pulled him from the wall as he was preparing the bomb, throwing him to the floor below. It was time to spar. The attacker fell backwards and landed hard on his back but immediately recovered and leapt to his feet. Iruka gracefully flipped back, his landing was perfectly placed to take on his opponent. His enemy was fully masked which gave him a sinister air of anonymity. Although Kakashi wore a mask, everyone who knew him understood his character and his disposition from his expressive eye. This ninja, however, was a mere lackey. No expression, no emotion and not much in the way of skill. No ninjustu was necessary, this was a pure physical battle, foot against foot, fist against fist. Iruka was on form, he dodged a couple of blows to his head before ducking and spinning low and executing a textbook roundhouse kick to his attacker's head. He watched his enemy's eyes roll in their sockets as his opponent saw stars and slowly gave in to the fact that he was on the verge of losing consciousness. He wobbled, momentarily, and fell down. Iruka picked him up and dragged him across to the ever-increasing pile of exhausted and wounded invaders.

It was very clear that all Konoha shinobi had turned out in force to defend their village and were protecting it to the very best of their capabilities. The invasion was quashed quickly and all enemies were captured. When Ibiki turned up in his long black trenchcoat, a sadistic grin on his scarred face, he found a motley bunch of injured and miserable mercenaries, whinging and groaning. Genma and Raidou had completed their final tally, piling up each defeated ninja and were sitting atop a large heap of unconscious bodies. Genma was proud and looking just slightly smug as flicked his senbon between his teeth, he'd beaten Raidou by a single ninja. Raidou was slouched atop his pile of adversaries in mock irritation. All shinobi stood to attention as Ibiki and his team arrived and started rounding up the prisoners – there was no doubt that the T&I team would be having fun later that day.

Everyone relaxed. Konoha shinobi had fought together and had defeated an unexpected enemy swiftly and precisely.

Or so they thought.

Just as the last of the invaders were finally being rounded up for incarceration and questioning, another explosion shook the village. This one was much louder than before and came from the direction of the Hokage residence. Any shinobi not fighting or restraining enemy ninja immediately rushed in the direction of the palace, Iruka included.

When they arrived they saw a shocking scene of utter devastation. The battle at the gates had been a mere distraction. As Kakashi had suspected, the invaders had had another purpose and this one was deadly.

Their aim had been to assassinate the Hokage.

Tsunade's sleeping quarters had disintegrated into a pile of rubble. Ever organised, the ANBU guards immediately began to shift the rubble in the hope of reaching the Hokage. There was a huge amount of masonry to clear, large blocks of stonework - the bomb had been located above her sleeping quarters and aimed to cause maximum damage - it was undoubtedly directly targeted at Tsunade herself. As the rescuers got closer to where the Hokage was located, they heard a small continuous whimper. The followed the sound and finally managed to locate the Godaime. The noise was coming from Tonton who was currently situated underneath Tsunade who had rolled over the little pig in order to protect her.

When they finally reached Tsunade, she was in a serious condition, unconscious and bleeding badly. The rescuers extracted her carefully from the rubble and she was rushed to hospital where Shizune and Sakura were already waiting, ready to take on an emergency shift.

After several hours in surgery, Sakura and Shizune emerged from the hospital to make an announcement to the shinobi who had gathered outside. Shizune declared that the Hokage was out of immediate danger but was in a terrible condition and likely to remain in a coma for the foreseeable future. From what the medics could ascertain, Tsunade had reacted in double quick time and had managed to roll over on top of Tonton to protect the cute little pig, whilst covering her own head with both arms to protect herself from the falling masonry. She had shrouded herself in an enormous amount of chakra, which probably saved her life, but it had used up pretty much all her reserves from the Yin seal on her forehead. It had also meant that both arms had been badly broken, smashed in several different places and bleeding badly. Her arms were so badly damaged that the medics weren't sure if she would ever be able to cast jutsu even if she came around.

* * *

Later that morning, the village started to come to terms with events of the previous night. It was a sombre time for Konoha. Shinobi and civilians alike set about the clear-up operation assisted, surprisingly, by a number of Root shinobi. Everyone pulled together. In the meantime a meeting was held between the village elders to discuss the attack and how it had been handled.

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane sat with Danzou and jounin commander Shikaku Nara to discuss the situation. Danzou was the first to speak.

"This situation looks extremely bad for Konoha," he claimed, "We have no Hokage and our enemies and allies alike will undoubtedly perceive us as weak."

"We need to understand why we were attacked," stated Shikaku, a rational shinobi who always insisted on considering each situation with care and thought. "We will have more information when Ibiki reports to us, but this seems to be completely unprovoked. The attackers were not allied with any shinobi village and seemed to be a bunch of random mercenaries."

"More importantly we need to understand how a motley bunch managed to infiltrate the Hokage residence and almost assassinate Tsunade," said Danzou. "Homura-sama, Koharu-sama, I have spoken of my worries about the strength of Konoha to you many, many times in the past. I think this just proves how weak Konoha had become under Tsunade's leadership."

Shikaku frowned as Danzou continued his criticism of the Godaime. "She had no intel on last night's attack and she was personally completely unprepared. That she had been gambling and drinking sake in the evening while her village was being attacked was incompetent at best and, at worst, downright negligent.

The jounin commander felt obliged to defend the Hokage, countering that all Konoha shinobi had been at the scene and had rushed to defend the village within moments of hearing the explosion and, well, "even a Hokage deserves a night off once in a while."

Danzou dismissed these thoughts with an indifferent wave of his hand and began to cite a number of other reasons as to why Tsunade was not adequately carrying out her duties as Hokage. Her decision to allow Naruto to go on missions and continue his training without guards or any other form of protection was misguided. What if Naruto were to suffer the same fate as other tailed beasts' hosts? Akatsuki's purpose was clear and Tsunade's policy left Naruto in constant danger. Danzou argued that the Jinchuuriki was Konoha's strength and that the loss of Naruto and the nine-tailed fox's chakra would result in the village becoming extremely vulnerable.

Both council members nodded thoughtfully. Danzou knew that both Homura and Koharu shared his views on this, they had all argued the case with Tsunade several times to no avail. Tsunade had firmly believed that Naruto should be allowed to undertake missions and that he was far safer on the move. She also knew that she'd never hear the end of it if she locked him up inside the walls of Konoha.

Danzou continued laying in to the Godaime. "She has also allowed rogue shinobi to run free without consequence. The Uchiha boy is a menace and has become a serious threat to Konoha."

Again Shikaku defended Tsunade. "She upholds the values of her grandfather and the Third. I believe that the jounin I represent also live by these beliefs. We should always seek a peaceful solution to conflicts within our world, violence should only ever be a last resort."

Danzou again dismissed his argument, not bothering to counter it. He was steadfast in his view and he could sense that his reward was awaiting him, it was tantalisingly close. His voice was insistent. "In the meantime, Konoha has no Hokage."

"I would be happy to consult with the jounin to choose a new Hokage to lead them," declared Shikaku.

He was genuinely concerned that Danzou wanted the mantle a little too much and feared that Root's methods were too extreme for most Konoha shinobi. Most ninja craved a society that promoted peace, they had all seen too much fighting in their lives and had lost too many loved ones. Shikaku knew that Danzou had wanted the title of Hokage and had lost it to the Third many years ago. His first thought was that Kakashi would have been the obvious candidate for Hokage, but he was gone. He wanted to discuss the situation with Konoha's loyal jounin before any decision was finalised.

Danzou raised his eyebrow. "Why would you want to do that, Shikaku? I would be happy to step up as a temporary leader. After all, I am one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha and have considerable leadership experience. My dedication and loyalty to Konoha cannot be challenged."

"Maybe so, Danzou. But although Root is well established within Konoha, there are many shinobi who do not know you or understand Root's methods. I honestly feel that a temporary Hokage from amongst Tsunade's shinobi would be more appropriate."

Danzou gave a supercilious smile and played his trump card. "Why not let the council decide?"

Homura and Koharu looked at each other.

The council leaders had known Danzou for a long time and had usually agreed with his assessment of political situations, which had often contradicted Tsunade's decisions. They didn't need to consult. They knew the most appropriate course of action. And they had the authority to decide.

Homura spoke. "Shikaku, we appreciate that you may wish to consult with the jounin, but we both feel that Danzou's case is sound. He has plenty of leadership experience and has been involved with the decision making processes within the village for many years. We have worked with him before. Until such time as Tsunade is able to resume her duties, if indeed that is ever possible, we believe that it would be in Konoha's best interests for Danzou to become the Sixth Hokage."

So Danzou had finally won his prize.

* * *

A meeting was called for that afternoon and all shinobi were asked to attend. As they gathered together Homura and Koharu stood up and introduced Danzou as the Sixth Hokage. Danzou stepped forward to give a short speech. He didn't even try to hide the glint in his eyes as addressed his new subjects.

"Fellow shinobi, it is with a heavy heart that I have to inform you of a terrible assassination attempt on our beloved Hokage's life. Rest assured the enemy that launched an unprovoked attack on our village are currently incarcerated and are being interrogated. They will not go unpunished."

There was a small murmur amongst the crowd, a ripple of approving noises.

"Although it appears that Tsunade-sama will live, thanks to our skilled and dedicated medics, it is likely that she will remain seriously ill for many months, if not years. I have therefore been asked to step in and take on the role of Hokage, temporarily, until such time as she can return to us in full health."

Iruka looked around him. He observed the expressions of the shinobi he was standing alongside, his friends, his comrades. They all looked sombre. Iruka's own heart was heavy. Kakashi had warned him that Danzou was planning to take Konoha but even the Copy-nin couldn't have suspected that it would have happened like this.

Danzou continued.

"I realise that some of the younger shinobi know of me but do not know me well. I assure you that I wish to get to know you and to understand your dreams and aspirations. Over the next few weeks I intend to talk with you all personally. Believe me, I love Konoha and wish to protect the village, her citizens and her shinobi. I thank you all for your support."

Danzou bowed and swept out of the room, barely concealing the grin on his face. He had plans for Konoha, such plans. The village would never be perceived as weak again.

* * *

If Kakashi had had the energy to walk he would have been able to pace back and forth in the bedroom. And if he had been able to pace he would have worn a hole in the bedroom tatami and possibly worked his way through the floorboards and onto the ceiling of the apartment below. When Iruka finally arrived home, Kakashi was on tenterhooks, desperate to know what had been going on. He was sitting upright in bed, tense with anticipation, clearly frustrated that he hadn't witnessed any of the day's events. He wanted to interrogate Iruka immediately. As Iruka leaned in to see how the jounin was doing, Kakashi grabbed him and demanded to know what had happened.

"Woah, where did that come from? Don't I even get a hug first?"

Kakashi held him, wrenched off his hitae-ate and kissed the chuunin's forehead before declaring "I have been so worried about you. But I need to know what has happened today and I need to know it now."

"Where do I start? Well, the village was attacked but we all defended it, I dispatched one of the enemy myself, then the Hokage's residence blew up, Tsunade is in hospital, barely alive and in a coma, Danzou is the Rokudaime and I'm exhausted."

Iruka flopped onto the bed and lay down. He could barely keep his eyelids open.

Kakashi's heart sank. Only he truly realised the extent to which this had been carefully orchestrated. He knew that Tsunade was going to be set-up but he hadn't expected Danzou to take over by such an insidious method. An assassination attempt was dirty, devious and dastardly. He thought that the Root leader would at least have had the guts to challenge Tsunade directly. She would have smashed him to pieces though, and Danzou knew it.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess I was expecting him to win the title one way or another but I had no idea that he would stoop so low as to send people in to kill her."

"But that's ridiculous," Iruka protested. "Why on earth do you think that Danzou tried to assassinate her?"

"Because he's getting old. He lost the title to the Third many years ago and he's wanted this forever. I know he vehemently disagrees with Tsunade's policies. I guess he just couldn't wait any longer."

Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Tell me, Iruka, did you notice any Root shinobi on the streets today?"

"Well, yes, they were involved in the battle defending the village and spent a lot of time helping with the clean-up operation. To be honest, it was something that surprised me," Iruka replied.

Kakashi frowned, as if trying to process all the day's events in his mind. "I suspect that the real reason the Root shinobi were prepared was because the attack had been executed by mercenaries employed by Danzou at a time when Tsunade was known to be vulnerable. There's no way I can prove it though."

"But why would Danzou arrange to have Konoha attacked? You can question his motives and his ideals, but you cannot deny that he is completely loyal to Konoha."

Kakashi paused again. His mind was whirring, trying to assess and understand the situation. "Iruka, how much damage did Konoha actually sustain?"

"Well, the village will need a new set of gates and the sleeping quarters of Hokage residence are totally destroyed and will need to be rebuilt, although the rest of the palace didn't seem to be too bad."

"Go on..."

"A few of the buildings close to the main battle area were damaged. The shop window of Yamanaka flowers is shattered, I couldn't help noticing how sad the flowers looked, the petals torn and battered amongst the broken glass. Oh, and Ichiraku's noren burned up completely thanks to a paper bomb but the restaurant facilities themselves seemed only to have minor damage. I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be too long before they can reopen for business."

"If you think about it, the damage is mainly superficial, isn't it?"

Iruka pondered. It was true, the clean-up operation was pretty much completed in a day. Everyone had pulled together.

"But why would Danzou try to arrange to kill Tsunade?" Iruka kept returning to his point.

"Because he realised that he would never be able to challenge her directly. Iruka, I honestly believe that he fed her false intel and arranged for my 'demise' to get me out of the picture so that Root could depose Tsunade unchallenged. You know I would have stood up to him at that meeting today had I been there."

Iruka nodded. He did know this. As one of Konoha's best shinobi Kakashi was in a position where he would be an eligible candidate for the title of Hokage. He also realised that his boyfriend, excellent leader though he was, was not a politician and would not have relished taking on the role. But Kakashi had been brought up and trained by Konoha's elite and believed in the values of those Hokage who had gone before. He had only really heard of Root's methods second hand, but they disgusted him and he would never have let Danzou take up leadership of the village without challenging him.

"Iruka, I don't know how much you know about Danzou and Root, but they are a very dangerous bunch. I know only a little myself, but I have heard that they do not believe in trying to attain peace throughout our lands and that they judge that Konoha's strength lies in conflict. Their training methods are thought to be extreme; they bring up shinobi to be nothing other than fighting machines, devoid of emotion. Don't you recall when I told you about how difficult Sai was to work with before Naruto and Sakura made him realise the benefits of camaraderie and teamwork?"

"That's true."

Kakashi was troubled. He had known that Danzou had planned to depose the Hokage and take the mantle but he had had no idea how he would pull it off. He was worried that a nasty, insidious regime was about to take over Konoha and that most of his friends would be unaware of this. He was convinced that he personally was in danger from Danzou and that had he acted or revealed himself to be alive, he would have been eliminated. He was still far too weak to mount any realistic challenge or even defend himself. And why did Danzou want his sharingan?

As the pair lay in bed together he held Iruka tight. His boyfriend didn't yet know it, but Kakashi felt that Iruka would have an important part to play in the coming weeks and months.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Life in Konoha changed quite significantly in the few days after Danzou came to power and yet, in some ways, many things had remained the same.

Iruka continued teaching at the Academy and all shinobi carried out their mission duties albeit under a new regime. No one questioned Danzou's loyalty and belief in Konoha, but many of them sincerely missed Tsunade. They may not have liked her very much but they had always respected her. She had been tough and occasionally terse but she had always had shinobi best interests at heart. She had believed in the values of the Hokage who had gone before her – always to attempt diplomacy before engaging in violence. Even though Konoha ninja led difficult lives, they were filled with camaraderie and loyalty. Each and every ninja, right from their very first days as pre-genin at the academy, had become shinobi because they _wanted_ to protect their village.

Friendships and comrades were the lifeblood of Konoha.

Under Danzou's rule the atmosphere was very much more subdued. There was less joy.

It had been a very stressful few months for Iruka and he was beginning to feel the strain. He was tired much of the time and constantly worried about Kakashi, his friends and the former Hokage. He had pressures from many directions; he was still having to pretend to grieve when all he wanted to do was shout from the rooftops that his boyfriend had returned to him. Iruka fully understood why Kakashi had asked him to keep his presence in Konoha a secret – the Copy-nin would clearly have been a threat to Danzou but in his current state had no means of challenging him and was still too weak even to be able to defend himself should he be discovered and attacked.

Danzou had fulfilled his promise to meet all shinobi, to introduce himself and to get to know the ninja of Konoha who were not a part of his Root squad. on the surface, it seemed to be a decent thing to do. If Iruka hadn't learned about Danzou's nefarious plans from Kakashi he would have been impressed. It had taken several days for Danzou to meet with all the ANBU and jounin; in fact many shinobi were surprised that he seemed to be taking so much of his time to get to know them.

* * *

A couple of weeks after Danzou took power it was Iruka's turn to meet with him. The teacher had no idea how he was going to approach their meeting, knowing everything that he knew, but he resolved to be firm and calm.

As he was walking through Konoha towards the Hokage's office he caught sight of Yamato in the street. Dressed in conventional shinobi apparel the former ANBU looked as though he was just about to embark upon a mission. Iruka waved to him.

"Hello Yamato. Long time, no see!" Iruka beckoned him over.

Yamato appeared to be slightly jaded but he grinned anyway. He sauntered over to Iruka and was obviously pleased to see him. He hadn't really had the opportunity to meet up with the chuunin since Kakashi had gone on his final mission and had been feeling a bit guilty that he hadn't really been there to support the teacher. Iruka didn't see it like that. He knew that an elite ninja like Yamato was constantly in demand and had been out of the village on missions for months on end. He'd even missed the attack on Konoha and Danzou's surprise promotion to Hokage, arriving back from his mission just a couple of days after those events.

"Hello Iruka, it's good to see you. How are you bearing up?"

Iruka was now used to the drill: smile gently, adopt his most stoic expression, sigh and indicate that he was still finding life difficult but that things were slowly getting better every day.

He was pleased to see his friend. "Yamato, it's so good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm, well, I'm OK I guess. Things have certainly changed since I last saw you. Were you here when Konoha was attacked?"

Iruka's eyes brightened. "Yes, I was. It was the first time I had seen any action in a while, but I was there, right in the thick of it. Such a shame about Tsunade though. She still seems to be in a very poor state. Things are quite different under Danzou aren't they?"

Yamato had a strange look in his eyes. He almost choked out his response. "Yes," was about all he could muster.

"I'm just off for my meeting with the new Hokage now," Iruka exclaimed. "I'm sure he has already seen you; ANBU and jounin were the first to be summoned."

Yamato's expression changed instantly. It seemed to be one of deep concern. His face frowned, it looked almost shadowy, a bit like the scary face he used to keep Naruto in line, but his wide, expressive eyes appeared sad. It seemed as though he wanted to say something to the chuunin but that he didn't know how to convey it.

He placed his hand on his friend's arm and looked directly at Iruka. His expression was sincere, but he looked deeply troubled. "Iruka, take care."

Iruka nodded. He didn't really know how else to respond. "I guess I'll see you when I see you, Yamato. It would be good to meet up for longer next time. Good luck with your mission."

Yamato nodded briefly and walked on with a heavy heart. He sighed. He hadn't been able to warn Iruka.

Iruka was puzzled by Yamato's behaviour. He was a pretty serious character and really wasn't the touchy-feely type who would bare his emotions to the world, but somehow he seemed troubled. Still, maybe they would get a chance to catch up soon, talk things through and Iruka would learn what was troubling his friend.

* * *

"Iruka, the Hokage will see you now." Danzou's aide called the chuunin into the Hokage office from the waiting room outside.

So it was finally his turn.

Iruka took a deep breath and determined that he would remain calm. He was fully aware that he had to be completely impassive and not give anything away. He secretly knew a lot about Danzou's motives but any hint of anger or emotion on his part could give the game away and potentially endanger Kakashi's life. He knocked at the door and, on hearing an invitation to enter, walked into the Hokage's office. It was the first building that had been repaired after the attack on Konoha and it was very obvious that Danzou had changed the décor to suit his taste. All traces of Tsunade's presence had disappeared. Danzou clearly intended to make his position permanent. The Rokudaime was looking out of the window, peering at the view of Konoha, almost as though he was admiring his new domain, but he turned to face Iruka as the chuunin entered the room. Iruka bowed slightly, just enough so that he didn't appear overly disrespectful, but nowhere near as formal a bow as should have been appropriate for greeting a new Hokage.

"And you are...?"

So Danzou wasn't really paying close attention to all his shinobi. Tsunade knew everybody's name, their rank and had a very clear idea about their abilities. 

"Umino Iruka, Hokage sama. Ninja registration number 011850." The chuunin couldn't quite bring himself to look Danzou in the eyes, so he focussed on the cross shaped scar on the Hokage's chin.

"Iruka, I'm sure you understand why I have asked you to meet with me. I have been meeting with all Konoha's shinobi who are not members of Root because I would like to get to know you, to understand your skills and to explain to you why I volunteered to take on the role of Hokage. Believe me, nothing is more important to me than the safety and security of Konoha and its people."

"Yes, Hokage sama." Iruka kept his answers brief and his tone even.

He let Danzou continue.

"I would also like to take the opportunity to quash any rumours that you may have heard."

A thought suddenly struck Iruka. Since Danzou had been inaugurated he had heard no rumours or gossip at all. It seemed decidedly odd. Still, he'd been spending a lot of time at home with Kakashi - as much as be possibly could without raising suspicion - and hadn't worked in the missions' room since the attack on Konoha. That was usually the best place to glean all the gossip.

"Actually, Hokage sama, I haven't heard any rumours."

Danzou smiled. He had a nasty little grin, his thin lips barely twitched at the edges while his eyes remained completely emotionless and focussed directly on the chuunin. Iruka felt a bit like prey.

Danzou picked up Iruka's file and flicked through it although it was obvious that he wasn't really paying any attention to the contents. "I would like to know more about you. You are chuunin rank I believe? A teacher at the Academy?"

Iruka decided to keep the information straight and to the point. He had to force himself to look Danzou in the eyes. "Yes, Hokage sama. I teach the eldest pre-genin and assess them before they graduate from the Academy and form genin cells with their own jounin teacher."

"And do you enjoy your job, Iruka?"

"I do, Hokage sama."

He wanted to say how much he loved his job, how much enjoyment and satisfaction it gave him, but he had decided to keep his answers brief.

"Iruka, do you have any specialisations? Have you completed any missions recently?"

"No, Hokage sama, although I was involved in the conflict when Konoha was attacked a few days ago. Most of my time is taken up at the Academy, although I also used to work in the missions room under Tsunade sama. I haven't been called up for duty there since your, er, ascendancy to this position."

Danzou shrugged. "At present I prefer to have my Root shinobi handling mission assignments. They have a clear understanding of the requirements for how I wish missions to be executed and a knowledge of the most appropriate shinobi for the tasks. However, I don't preclude non-Root shinobi contributing in time. In the meantime, I would imagine that the teaching work keeps you busy."

"It does, Hokage sama."

Actually, Iruka was really glad that he was no longer involved with mission allocation and reporting as it gave him more time to be with Kakashi.

Danzou stood back. He gazed intently at the chuunin before opening his nasty little mouth to prepare his speech.

He knew it verbatim, he'd had plenty of practice over the last two weeks.

"Iruka, I have a vision for Konoha. I see our village as the most powerful in the shinobi world. What happened to Tsunade was terribly unfortunate. However, I could not help but disagree with many of her policies. She let the Jinchuuriki run free and complete dangerous missions with minimal protection. The Jinchuuriki is the source of our strength, the most powerful weapon at our disposal. It we lose it, Konoha is nothing. In addition she failed to locate, capture and eliminate rogue ninja who have both the will and the power to do great harm to our village and, most recently, she has sent some of our most skilled shinobi on suicide missions. Konoha was becoming increasingly weak, it needs to be strong."

Iruka exhaled slowly. His anger level was beginning to rise yet he absolutely knew that he must remain calm and fully in control. He put his hands in his pockets to avoid Danzou noticing that they were balling into fists. He could easily have countered all of Danzou's allegations:

She has let the Jinchuuriki run free: _Naruto would never, ever sit in Konoha waiting for an enemy to attack so that he could be used as a weapon to defend the village. The very thought was beyond comprehension. Iruka was so proud of Naruto and the progress he had made, how often he had (occasionally foolishly) thrown himself into a battle at great personal risk and how he was mastering control of the demon inside him. Locking him inside the walls of Konoha waiting for the powerful chakra to be released when Danzou decreed it necessary would be tantamount to killing him._

She has failed to locate, capture and eliminate rogue shinobi: _Iruka knew that this referred to Sasuke's disappearance. Yes, the kid was an stupid, stubborn bastard and many others would have given up on him by now, but both Iruka and Kakashi had taught Sasuke, recognising his skills and that his need to avenge derived from a deep personal trauma, and they desperately hoped that someday he could be saved from himself._

She sent some of our most skilled shinobi on suicide missions: _you bastard, you set that up and I know it. But what you don't know is that he outwitted you and he came back._

"Yes, Hokage sama," was as much as Iruka could bring himself to say without choking.

_Be calm, don't let your anger get the better of you._

"You don't seem to have an opinion on these matters, Iruka? Weren't you close to one of the shinobi recently sent on a suicide mission?" Danzou had clearly done his research despite the dismissive and patronising way that he was treating Iruka.

Iruka took a very deep breath. "Hatake Kakashi was my boyfriend. We had been in a relationship for several years. However, both he and I understood the importance of that final mission and accepted the need for him to undertake it. Hokage sama, I am shinobi. I have dedicated my life to serving and protecting Konoha. I accept the missions and work assigned to me and I obey my Hokage."

_Even if I despise him and everything he stands for,_ he added silently _._

"Good…" Danzou paused. It was almost as though he wanted to add a dramatic effect.

"…and now I want to make sure that you really will obey your Hokage."

Danzou smiled his nasty little grin again. There was a glint in his beady little eyes.

"Iruka, I have lived in this village long enough to know that I cannot trust everyone in it. Everybody has opinions and I know that a lot of shinobi, while always faithful to Konoha, were very loyal to Tsunade. I have to be able to trust all the ninja that will serve under me. I will not have anybody question my authority. To this end I have devised a means to ensure that nobody talks about either me or my methods behind my back. When any ninja joins Root they are given a special seal, one that gives me absolute certainty their loyalty is ensured. I intend to extend this to all Konoha shinobi."

Iruka could feel a hollow feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He was certain he wasn't going to like what Danzou was about to do.

"Iruka, I expect and demand loyalty. Sit in this chair, please."

"Hokage sama, you can absolutely depend on my loyalty to Konoha. I do not see the need to activate a seal to ensure this."

"I don't question your loyalty to Konoha, but I need assurance of your loyalty to me. The seal I will place on your tongue will ensure that you cannot speak about me or my motives to any other person. If you were to break this silence you would be rendered paralysed. You would be unable to sustain yourself and will die a slow and painful death."

Before Iruka could even think about bolting for the door, Danzou clapped his hands and two Root shinobi entered the room, grabbing the teacher and pinning him to a chair. He struggled to no avail. The Root ninja were powerful and he was no match for the pair of them. One of them pinned his arms behind his back while the other forcefully opened his mouth. Iruka tried to close his lips as the Hokage approached him. Grabbing Iruka's throat, Danzou applied the seal and three long black bars were scored across Iruka's tongue.

The process was complete. It didn't hurt but Iruka was effectively rendered dumb.

No wonder he hadn't heard any rumours about Danzou. The new Hokage's motives were now horribly clear. He hadn't been inviting non-Root shinobi to his office to get to know them at all, he had been calling them in one-by-one to ensure their silence. When the seal was complete they could not talk about their experience or even warn their friends.

Iruka suddenly understood Yamato's puzzling behaviour earlier.

All shinobi would have to be loyal to Danzou – they could shut up or die.

Iruka was visibly shaken and stood up to go, but Danzou had not given him permission to leave.

"Can I go now, Hokage..." he just about managed to choke out "...sama?"

"No. There is one final thing I need to ask you. I believe you were close to the Jinchuuriki?"

"His name is Naruto. I was his teacher but we later became close friends and I think of him as a younger brother."

"And where is he?"

It was a good question. Iruka hadn't seen Naruto for a while. He had heard from Kurenai that the young shinobi had been sent on a long term mission by Tsunade, about a week before Konoha was attacked.

He answered truthfully.

"I don't know, Hokage sama."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't lie to me to protect him, would you?"

Iruka gulped. He couldn't help it. Of course he would lie to Danzou in order to protect Naruto. But in this instance he really didn't know his former student's whereabouts. "No, honestly, I haven't seen Naruto in weeks. I genuinely hope that he is safe."

"Very well. I hope you will let me know immediately, should you see him."

Iruka lowered his eyes. "Of course, Hokage sama."

_Not in a million years, you bastard._

So Naruto had got out. Iruka prayed that someone had managed to warn him not to go back to Konoha. But was there anyone left in Konoha who could talk freely?

* * *

When Iruka arrived back at Kakashi's apartment he was upset and badly shaken.

Kakashi had been resting for most of the day, but was beginning to get some of his energy back. He was getting bored so had spent the afternoon doing some light physical training, toning up the parts of his body that didn't hurt. Iruka stomped through the door, slamming it behind him and he entered the room with a face that looked like thunder. On seeing his boyfriend's expression Kakashi ran over to the chuunin and scooped him into his arms.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

Iruka was visibly shaken. He was trembling with rage. Kakashi just held him tight until the chuunin was ready to speak.

"It was finally my turn to see the bastard Hokage today. He's a mastermind, an evil genius. He has ensured loyalty to him by placing a curse seal on the tongues of all shinobi. He started with the ANBU and jounin. It's likely that all our friends have been caught out by him. No one is able to talk about Danzou without the seal activating and paralysing the recipient. Danzou has ensured absolute loyalty from all Konoha ninja because nobody can plot or plan against him, or even speak an opinion about him!"

Fuck.

Iruka froze...


	7. Chapter 7

Iruka remained static for two solid minutes, eyes wide open and hand clamped across his mouth. His body was immobile but his mind was spinning. He'd just talked about Danzou and his motives – the seal he had received from the Hokage was supposed to paralyse him. And after he was paralysed he'd die a long and protracted death from asphyxiation, suffocation or starvation, unable to move and incapable of finding any means to sustain himself.

He exhaled.

What? He could still breathe.

How long would it take for Dazou's seal to take effect?

Kakashi stood there observing him, head quirked and with a slightly bemused expression. He was all too aware that Iruka panicked far too quickly. And was occasionally prone to dramatic outbursts. As if on cue, the chuunin spoke once more.

"Kakashi, I've spoken out about Danzou to you. I just didn't think. I am likely to be paralysed at any minute. Please kiss me before I lose all feeling."

Kakashi leaned in, cupped Iruka's face in his cool hands and kissed the chuunin on the lips. It was brief but tender and his full lips felt soft and warm against Iruka's mouth.

"'Kashi, I want more," he demanded, "I want to feel you before I have no feelings left."

Kakashi leaned in again, grabbed Iruka's shoulders and kissed the chuunin harder. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against the chuunin's lips, demanding access to his sensuous mouth. Iruka allowed Kakashi inside and their tongues danced together, probing, exploring and tasting each other. It felt so good.

Eventually Kakashi broke the kiss and looked at his boyfriend, who still appeared to be extremely flustered.

"Relax, my love," the jounin said and pulled Iruka in tight to hold him, gently caressing the short fluffy hairs at the nape of his neck with the tips of his fingers. Iruka pulled back and frowned.

"But you don't understand. This is really serious. I've just received a seal from Danzou that will paralyse me if I talk about him. Don't you realise that I'm going to die?"

"You seem vigorous enough to me, you know. Do you have any idea how long the curse takes to be activated?"

Kakashi had a rather smug grin on his face.

"But, but, but…"

"Iruka. Calm down. Do you remember that seal that we did a few days ago? The one where you had to lie very still but you got so outrageously horny that you jumped me right after we'd completed it?"

"You said it didn't work!"

"No, I said that I wasn't sure if it had worked. I am certain now though."

"What?"

"That seal was designed to protect you from Danzou's curse. I learned it from the rogue shinobi I spied on when I was on that last mission." Kakashi looked extremely pleased with himself.

"But I have this mark on my tongue! I will be paralysed!"

"Yes, but you have also been raving about Danzou and his evil plots for about ten minutes now and I still don't see any signs of paralysis."

Iruka took a deep breath and relaxed. He looked sheepishly at his boyfriend and grinned.

Kakashi was right.

As usual.

The jounin's eye arched into a smile. The barrier seal had worked. Having seen its effects first hand, Kakashi knew that the curse seal was so effective that Iruka would have felt his throat constricting at the very thought of denouncing Danzou. He wouldn't have been able to announce what had happened in the new Hokage's office.

But Iruka was able to talk about his experiences with Danzou without any ill-effects.

Kakashi pulled Iruka to him and held him tight. He wasn't going to let his boyfriend know, but he was secretly very, very relieved.

* * *

Kakashi still wasn't healing to Iruka's satisfaction and the teacher was particularly concerned about the gash on the Copy-nin's arm which had refused to close properly. He was worried that is was going to get infected. He had conscientiously cleaned and dressed the wound every day but Iruka decided that the best thing to do to ensure his boyfriend's health was to go to the medical centre and get hold of some proper supplies. He was sure that he could nip along to the hospital and make up some excuse about obtaining medicine somehow.

As he walked through Konoha towards the hospital he couldn't help noticing the number of Root ANBU who were always present patrolling the streets these days. Danzou had decided that the village would feel safer with a constant shinobi presence in Konoha and the visibility of the Root ninja would reassure the civilians that the new Hokage had their safety and security at heart. The villagers had been impressed with the way that Root had not only helped deal with the attack but also how willing they had been to help with the clear up and reconstruction of civilian property. It was an obvious public relations exercise, but Danzou was a smart politician.

Iruka couldn't help suspecting that the Root ANBU were also keeping a high profile so that they could check on Tsunade's shinobi and were in a good position to report unusual behaviour or any form of dissent to their boss.

When Iruka arrived at the hospital he wasn't really sure what to do. He went to the reception desk and asked to see Sakura. He knew that he could trust her.

Sakura looked bright as she invited Iruka into the consulting room. She gave him a brief but warm hug and was clearly pleased to see him.

"Hello, Iruka sensei, it's so good to see you. How are you doing?"

"Hello Sakura chan, it's lovely to see you too. I'm fine but I'm afraid I have a rather unusual request. One of Kakashi's dogs – Buru - seems to have got his paw injured and, well, I know you're not a vet, but, er, I wondered whether you had any medical supplies that I might take so that I can prevent the wound from getting infected?" Iruka had carefully chosen Buru's name because he felt that that the bulldog would normally need medicine of a higher dosage than a human, ensuring that Iruka could procure plentiful supplies for Kakashi.

Sakura smiled. "Of course, I'm sure I can find something." She packed up some bandages and a hypodermic kit into a bag. "Come on then, let's go have a look."

"Oh, really, I don't want you to have to leave your shift. I'd be quite happy to take the things and administer them myself. Really. It's fine."

Sakura smiled. "Okay then. As you wish, Iruka sensei."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Iruka suddenly realised that it had been some time that he had managed to chat with his former pupil. In fact the last time they had spoken for any real length of time was at Kakashi's funeral. He sat back and smiled.

"Sakura, it's so good to see you again. We haven't had a chance to talk in a while - I hadn't realised quite how long it had been."

"I'm so sorry Iruka sensei, I can't believe how quickly the time flies," she responded. "I've been very busy here. And, well, times have been changing. I felt it would be better to keep my head down at the hospital, especially being Tsunade's apprentice. Were you in town when the village was attacked?"

"Yes, I was," Iruka replied. "I was out there with a number of our friends, defending the village. I guess you had a very busy shift that night. How is the Hokage?"

Sakura looked sad. She knew that Iruka was referring to Tsunade. She had learned so much from her shishou and was terribly upset that someone had come that close to assassinating the Godaime. "She's stable and that's about all I can say at the moment, Iruka sensei. I keep hopeful that she may come around, but her injuries were appalling. She is lucky to be alive."

Iruka sighed. He desperately wanted Tsunade to recover.

"Things are very busy here though. The missions the shinobi are being sent on seem to be resulting in many more injuries, and it's keeping me occupied," she smiled a wistful smile.

Iruka smiled too. He suddenly felt nostalgic. "Sakura, when I think about teaching you at the Academy, you were one of my brightest pupils. I remember how you and Ino were constantly getting into spats over the boys but..."

Sakura pulled a face and poked out her tongue.

"Woah! Hold on! I was just about to say how proud I am of you, of what you have achieved. When I remember that twelve year old girl who graduated my class as a genin, I would never have thought you would have become one of the best medics and most powerful kunoichi in Konoha. You have done so well, Sakura, you really are a credit to this village."

Sakura's eyes lit up and her expression brightened. "Thank you, Iruka sensei." She briefly cast her eyes slightly downwards, in what she hoped was an indication of modesty, and then looked up at her former sensei. "Well, I had some good teachers, you know."

Iruka smiled. And then thought for a moment. "Sakura, do that again."

"What?"

"Poke your tongue out."

"Why?"

"Please, just do it. I'll start teasing you again if you don't..."

She poked out her tongue. It was pink and healthy and most importantly there were no black bars scored across it.

Sakura hadn't yet received the curse seal.

Iruka felt compelled to ask, "Sakura, have you been to see Danzou yet? You know that he's meeting all shinobi to get to know them, right?"

"Yes, I knew he was doing that but, well, as I said, I've been keeping my head down. I'm not sure he's so keen to see chuunin kunoichi or medics yet. In all honesty, and don't repeat this, he's a bit of a sexist old bastard. Still, I'm sure my turn will come though and that he'll introduce himself and explain that we should all pull together at this difficult time for the sake of Konoha. Have you seen him?"

Iruka paused. He had to make a decision.

"Sakura, I'm not sure that I am able to deal with that hound's injury myself after all. Can I take you up on your offer to help? Would you come to Kakashi's old apartment with me right now please?"

Sakura laughed. "Of course, Iruka sensei."

* * *

They arrived back at Kakashi's apartment, Iruka making sure that they were chatting loudly enough on the stairwell as they approached the flat to warn the jounin that he was bringing someone to visit. It was really good to be able to catch up on Sakura's news anyway. He let her in and, sure enough, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Iruka invited Sakura into the living room where she sat down and started to admire Kakashi's book collection, noting with some surprise that it didn't consist entirely of porn, while Iruka went off to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Kakashi appeared behind him. The chuunin started briefly, but he was used to Kakashi's teleportation ability and didn't make a sound.

"What is she doing here?" the Copy-nin hissed.

"I went to the hospital to get some supplies for you because I'm worried about that damned injury on your arm and we got chatting. It turns out that she hasn't met with Danzou yet or received the curse seal. We need to help her. And she can help heal you too, you stubborn shinobi."

Kakashi considered this for a moment. Iruka was right. He knew that they could absolutely trust Sakura and if there was any way in the world that he could prevent her from receiving the curse seal, he had to try.

"You did the right thing. I guess you'd better go out to the other room and prepare her for a shock."

Iruka grinned and kissed Kakashi briefly on the nose before walking back to the lounge with two cups of green tea. He handed one to the kunoichi and sat down beside her.

"Sakura, I'm afraid I've lured you here under false pretences." The young medic raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Iruka continued. "But I've done it because I trust you. I want you to meet someone. Please prepare yourself for a shock."

"Yo!" A familiar voice exclaimed as the silver haired jounin materialised inside the room.

Sakura sat back in the chair, eyes wide as she took in the sight of her former sensei. His eye was arched into its usual smile as he slouched against the wall. He was wearing what amounted to civvies, baggy trouser bottoms and his sleeveless top, which allowed his wounded arm to breathe. He was, of course, wearing his mask, his silver hair flopping over the sharingan eye which was covered with an eyepatch. After a brief moment's silence to take in what she had just seen, Sakura addressed the jounin.

"Well you may not be dead, but you look terrible!"

"It's nice to see you too, Sakura." Kakashi grinned. "I guess it's time to tell you what's been going on over the last few months."

"No, absolutely not," she declared. "First of all you are going to let me examine you. How long have you been back? Have you eaten _anything_ in the last 4 months? That wound on your arm looks awful, what happened and why on earth didn't you come to see me before?"

Both Kakashi and Iruka looked somewhat shamefaced as the young medic chastised her former teachers.

"Huh, _men_! Why will they always do the macho 'I'm OK, it's only a scratch' thing and _never_ get medical help when they need it?"

Sakura attended to Kakashi's wounds, fussing and muttering as she did so, telling him off for not having trusted her earlier and for not getting himself back to full health. The blue glow of the chakra emanating from her hands had an instant healing effect and Kakashi could feel a significant amount of strength returning to him, particularly in that injured arm. The gash was clear of infection and starting to heal.

When she had finished, Kakashi expressed his appreciation. "Thank you, Sakura. I'm grateful. I'm sorry that I didn't come to you earlier but I insisted to Iruka that my presence in Konoha remain a secret."

So they sat down together and, over another cup of green tea, Kakashi told his tale – of the mission and the set up and how he was in danger should his presence in Konoha be revealed. He explained the circumstances of Danzou's ascension and also told Iruka's story, of how Danzou had applied the seal at each individual meeting with his ninja. Sakura's eyes widened with shock at each new revelation.

"It would appear that all Konoha shinobi are obliged to be loyal to Danzou whether they like it or not. Sakura, we cannot allow this situation to continue. Iruka believes that you haven't yet met with Danzou and therefore have not received the curse seal."

"That's right. I've been keeping a low profile at the hospital and I haven't yet had my one to one with the Rokudaime. I'm sure it won't be long before I am summoned though."

"When I was on that mission I learned a barrier seal to counter the effects of Danzou's curse. I have applied it to Iruka and it has worked. If you will let me, I will go through the same process and it will protect you too."

"OK, Kakashi sensei, I trust you."

"Now you're really not going to like this," the jounin scratched the back of his head and looked somewhat embarrassed before continuing, "But I need you to take your clothes off."

"Perveeerrrt!" Kakashi ducked as a bunch of knuckles attached to an extremely angry kunoichi headed in his direction. Kakashi dodged the blow as Sakura's fist landed in the wall opposite, denting it. The surrounding plaster cracked slightly but the wall remained intact. She'd clearly held back.

Kakashi held up his hands. "Woah! Hold up Sakura. I'm not being pervy. I'm gay, remember?"

Sakura paused for a moment. "Oh yeah," then blushed, waved her hand in front of her face and sat back down on the sofa, demurely.

Iruka burst out laughing. He'd forgotten about Sakura's legendary temper, probably because it was something akin to his own on occasion. Kakashi grinned and even Sakura saw the funny side. She bowed gracefully to her former sensei and bid him proceed.

They worked out a means of recreating the seal whilst maintaining some degree of modesty for the young medic – it was possible for her to lie on her front with her head on its side, so that Kakashi could generate the seal on her back whilst protecting the focal point of her small mouth.

When the seal was complete, Sakura sat up and dressed herself. Like Iruka before, she didn't really know how she felt after the seal's application, but Kakashi was confident that it would work. He was pleased to find that he had expended far less chakra this time around and was not feeling particularly tired.

They invited their former pupil to stay for a while and Iruka suggested that they all eat together, so he prepared some ochazuke, a rice dish that was so simple and yet so tasty. He and Sakura ate the nori variety while Kakashi chose umeboshi; he liked the salty, zingy taste of the pickled plums. Ahhh, comfort food.

All three shinobi sat together for the evening. They talked about Konoha and shared the news of their friends. Iruka was dying to tell Sakura that Kurenai had asked him to be present at the birth of her baby. She was delighted for him and pointed out that the baby was due any day now.

"Of course, it's such a shame that Tsunade shishou can't be present to deliver him or her. She was really looking forward to it. Not many people know this, but the Godaime could be a real softy every once in a while."

"What's going to happen now then?" Iruka asked.

"Shizune was the first to volunteer her midwifery services and Kurenai was pleased to accept. Ino and I will also be there. I can't wait, it'll be so exciting!"

Iruka laughed. He was looking forward to being there too. Kakashi rolled his eye. He really wasn't interested in baby talk, although, of course, he was pleased for Kurenai that she had so much support from her close friends. His thoughts turned to Asuma, who he missed very much; he had been a good pal. Kakashi had only realised in retrospect that all those times he had been trying to catch Kakashi for a talk, he had wanted his friend to know about his future prospects as a father. They had never had the opportunity to discuss it before Asuma was killed by the Akatsuki, but Kakashi knew that he would have been happy and scared and excited about fatherhood.

The conversation later turned to Konoha and its future. Sakura couldn't quite believe how dastardly Danzou's plan had been. And its sheer genius.

Kakashi had another concern. "Sakura, I'm still worried about Tsunade. It wouldn't surprise me if Danzou somehow orchestrated another attempt on her life, try to finish her off."

"Do you think we could get her out of Konoha?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know. It might not be safe to move her at the moment bearing in mind her coma. She's in the hospital under constant guard but I could ask Shizune what she thinks. "

"I think that would be a very good idea, Sakura," replied Kakashi. "And do you know if Shizune has had her individual meeting with Danzou yet?"

"I'm afraid I think she may have done. She has seemed depressed over the last couple of days but I thought it might be a delayed reaction to the assassination attempt. It wouldn't surprise me if she had received Danzou's seal and couldn't talk about it."

Kakashi pondered the best course of action. "OK. At the moment I don't know if it's safe to talk to anyone who has received the seal, whether they end up being forced to betray themselves or others to Danzou. Sakura, I need you to make enquiries but be discreet. Report back to me when you can."

Sakura nodded, her expression firm with resolve. "Hai, sensei."

Eventually it was time for Sakura to leave. She needed to get some sleep as her shift started early the following day.

All three shinobi had thoroughly enjoyed the evening, chatting with each other and catching up. Iruka and Kakashi were grateful to Sakura for her medical assistance and both felt that letting the young kunoichi in on the secret had been the right thing to do. They would need to have contacts they could trust. Sakura promised to keep in touch. Iruka saw her to the door and waved goodbye.

As he returned to the living room he found an extremely frisky jounin waiting for him. Sakura's medical skills had clearly worked wonders and Kakashi found himself with more energy than he'd had in a long time. He knew exactly how to put that energy to use as he picked up his willing boyfriend, threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut. And lots of it. :-)

Kakashi wasted no time at all. He launched the chuunin onto the bed, letting him bounce on the mattress before coming to lie on his back, his head resting on the soft pillow. Kakashi then proceeded to remove Iruka's clothes with very great efficiency, throwing them directly onto the floor. He was quite adept at removing standard issue shinobi gear in the minimum time possible. Completely naked, Iruka just lay there lazily watching his lover, hands behind his head, with a naughty grin on his face, as the jounin hastily discarded his own vest, mask and trousers before straddling his boyfriend. Iruka loved to watch Kakashi undress and, even though the Copy-nin was still very thin, he couldn't help but admire his boyfriend.

Most of all, though, he liked to gaze at his lover's face – Iruka was one of the very few people who had ever seen beneath the ubiquitous mask – a shame, because Kakashi's soft, full lips and straight nose complemented his smiling, loving eyes. Iruka considered that the Copy-nin was stunning and could never quite believe his luck that the gorgeous jounin belonged to him and him alone. Kakashi smiled, then leaned forward and reached behind the chuunin's head to release his chestnut hair from its constraining tie and gently ran his elegant fingers through the soft brown strands, letting them fall at his boyfriend's neck. He loved to see Iruka with his hair down and he knew that that privilege belonged exclusively to him. He leaned in to whisper in his ear, his soft breath ghosting against Iruka's skin.

"I haven't had this much energy in months. You are beautiful, my love, and I want you, Iruka, I want you right now."

Iruka didn't need to say anything. He just smiled seductively and fluttered his long, dark eyelashes. The jounin's stomach turned cartwheels. Iruka knew exactly how to get to Kakashi. The Copy-nin growled and kissed the chuunin hard, his tongue demanding access to his lover's mouth. Iruka welcomed him and reciprocated. Their tongues battled, each eager to explore the other, to feel the other, to taste the other.

Eventually Kakashi broke the kiss. It felt unbelievably good but he wanted more. Much more. He wanted to give his lover over to absolute pleasure. And he wanted satisfaction too. He looked into Iruka's deep brown eyes then leaned in to lick his neck. Long strokes of his warm, wet tongue that licked from the chuunin's collarbone to his tender earlobe. Kakashi bit down gently and suckled at the chuunin's throat, not quite enough to leave a mark, but enough to elicit a moan from his lover. Kakashi loved hearing the sounds that Iruka made when they made love. He was very skilled at pleasuring Iruka and it turned him on enorumously to hear how much his boyfriend enjoyed his touch.

Kakashi started working his way down Iruka's body, covering his face, his neck, his chest with hot, open-mouthed kisses. His calloused fingertips, so rough from many years of generating lightning in his hands, massaged the chuunin's taut belly, relishing the feeling of the soft tanned skin on his rock hard abs. Initially Kakashi kept his touch light but slowly he increased the pressure. He leaned in across Iruka's chest and started licking at one of the chuunin's nipples. It hardened at his touch and sent pools of pleasure to the chuunin's cock. Kakashi continued, licking and sucking, and when that nub was just about getting used to his ministrations he'd abandon it and turn his attention to the other. Occasionally he would just nip at one with his teeth which would make Iruka gasp at the sweet, sweet pain. It wasn't long before the chuunin was fully hard, proudly erect and ready for his lover to please him however he should choose.

Kakashi's hands worked further and further downwards, caressing the tender flesh, until they reached the soft brown hairs. The jounin sat up on his heels, right above the chuunin, and looked down upon his delectable body, his eyes full of lust. He paused to admire Iruka's erection, which was fully engorged and waiting for him. But Kakashi wasn't going to give him what he wanted so quickly. He tickled the downy hairs, then reached around the base of Iruka's arousal and gently cupped his balls in his hand, squeezing softly with his palm. Iruka groaned and, in a husky voice, whispered, "Tease."

Kakashi grinned. He leaned across and brought his lips to Iruka's ear and whispered, "Of course. You wouldn't want it to be over too quickly, ne?" before licking and sucking at the chuunin's tender lobe. Iruka closed his eyes and moaned. Kakashi continued to massage Iruka's balls with a touch so light, so delicate that Iruka wanted to scream. Eventually the jounin sat up again and let his fingertips slowly and gently brush the length of his boyfriend's erection from base to tip. He knew that Iruka wanted more. The noises he was making were becoming increasingly insistent and Kakashi knew precisely where the chuunin wanted to be touched. He grasped his lover's cock with his warm hand, which was now dripping with anticipation, and started stroking it, then leaned across to lick at the pearly drop of pre-come that had formed at the tip. He let his tongue swirl around Iruka's arousal while he stroked the base of his cock with his hand. Iruka relaxed and closed his eyes, just letting the delicious sensations caused by his lover's actions wash over him and carry him slowly towards what would undoubtedly be a beautiful climax. Kakashi then lay beside Iruka and resumed torturing his nipples with his mouth; sucking, licking and nipping. The gentle stroking of the chuunin's cock progressed into languid pumps which steadily began to increase in pace. Iruka moaned again, it felt so good. Kakashi picked up the pace, faster and faster, until all Iruka could do was lie back and let that wonderful feeling of bliss wash over him. He arched his back as he came, thrusting into Kakashi's hand, his seed splattering over his lean belly.

Iruka lay back and watched his lover with hazy eyes. Kakashi continued to stroke his cock, just gently, as Iruka came down from his high. That had been amazing but he knew that Kakashi wasn't done yet. Not by a long way. The Copy-nin dipped the tip of his index finger into the sticky, milky liquid on Iruka's stomach and looked his boyfriend directly in the eyes as he raised it to his mouth, savouring his lover's salty essence.

"Mmm, you taste delicious, Iruka. But I still want more."

Kakashi coated his fingers in the rest of the come on Iruka's belly, knelt beside him and brought them to the chuunin's tight entrance. He leaned in to kiss his lover briefly, then slowly inserted the lubricated digits into the puckered hole. Iruka relaxed and welcomed Kakashi inside, letting the jounin stretch him and scissor him. He had waited weeks for this. It felt wonderful. The Copy-nin's fingers worked inside him, occasionally brushing his prostrate, just gently, and the chuunin gasped at the sensation.

Kakashi's own erection was so hard it was beginning to ache, so as he stretched his lover he brought his other hand to his own arousal and slowly started pumping. Oh kami, that felt good. Iruka looked up to see Kakashi both stretching him and pleasuring his own cock, eyes locked on his lover, silver hair flopped over his forehead, mouth slightly open and his breathing becoming a little ragged. The sight was unbelievably hot.

Eventually Kakashi could restrain himself no longer. He wanted to be buried deep inside Iruka. His lover was ready. Kakashi removed his fingers then grabbed the teacher's waist with both hands and flipped him over. He grasped his belly and lifted him up, encouraging the chuunin to bend his knees as he came to rest on all fours. So Kakashi wanted to take Iruka from behind, did he? They both loved that position - Kakashi thrusting deep inside his boyfriend, gripping his lean belly, massaging him with his ever roaming hands that reached around the chuunin's torso to pleasure his gorgeous body.

Kakashi reached across to the bedside table, found the small tube in its usual place and quickly lubed his erection. He hissed as the cool fluid came into contact with his highly sensitive skin. He paused for a brief moment and took the opportunity to admire Iruka's body - lean, tan and quivering with anticipation, waiting for him and him alone. Iruka swayed his hips provocatively, indicating that he not only was he ready, he was becoming increasingly impatient.

Iruka turned his head to look behind him, right into the jounin's eyes. Kakashi was dominant and in control, the sharingan was now activated and he was recording every second.

"I want you," he mouthed silently and Iruka smiled and nodded. There was nothing he wanted more than to be filled with Kakashi's beautiful, hard, dripping cock. It turned him on so much that he was beginning to feel himself harden once more.

Kakashi gripped the chuunin's hips tightly with both hands as he sank slowly inside his lover. He closed his eyes, relishing the warmth and tightness of Iruka's welcoming body. He gave the chuunin a moment to adjust and then began to move, thrusting gently at first. Kakashi moved one hand around Iruka's waist to grip his belly, while the other reached forward to stroke his flyaway hair. Two shinobi, joined as one, both savouring the sensations that were engulfing them, absorbing them, enthralling them. Kakashi reached downwards and found that Iruka was erect once more and so grasped his arousal. With each and every thrust Kakashi hit Iruka's prostate as he pumped the chuunin's cock. His timing was nothing less than perfect, both bodies moved as one, sharing and enjoying the most intimate of pleasures. Iruka thought he might pass out. When he began to cry out, Kakashi had to stop stroking his hair and move his hand across Iruka's lips, just gently, to muffle the sound. Iruka responded by licking at his lover's hand and sucking on his long fingers.

They came together, Kakashi with one last long thrust and Iruka into his lover's hand. Kakashi held himself inside Iruka for a few moments before gently pulling out. Iruka rolled onto his back. The chuunin looked spent but completely satisfied. He had a quiet smile on his face and his eyes were full of love. But Kakashi looked like the cat who had got the cream. As his exhausted lover looked up at him, he slowly and seductively licked Iruka's essence from his hand, savouring every last drop, his eyes never once leaving the chuunin's gaze. Then he leaned in to kiss Iruka, and the chuunin could taste himself on Kakashi's tongue. The kiss was initially passionate and intense, but eventually slowed to become affectionate and loving.

The air was laced with the scent of sex and sweat as they lay together, Iruka buried in Kakashi's warm embrace. The jounin hooked his leg over the chunnin as though he wanted to bring him even closer.

The sex was always fantastic, but both Kakashi and Iruka relished the moments they spent together immediately afterwards, laying in each other's arms, holding each other. Both shinobi were extraordinarily affectionate, something that everyone could see in Iruka's personality, but not necessarily with Kakashi.

It had taken Kakashi a long time to allow himself to love Iruka. He had already lost everyone he had ever loved and wasn't sure he could cope with falling in love and possibly having to deal once again with the raw agony should he ever lose that person. As an elite ninja he had had to learn to detach his emotions; it helped keep him sane. He had developed a public persona to protect himself and others – he appeared aloof and detached and sometimes irritatingly lazy, but it was all an act. Anyone who had observed him closely would have noticed that he was always there when he was needed and did everything within his power to resolve situations and protect others. Iruka had noticed the hidden Kakashi and, as they grew to know each other, had taught him that it was okay to let himself go; better to love and risk losing that love than never to have known love at all.

And, as it happened, it was Iruka who had had to go through the trauma and grief of losing his boyfriend, albeit temporarily.

As they held each other, they leaned back slightly, enabling themselves to look at the other, Iruka brushed his fingertips across Kakashi's closed sharingan scar and the jounin caressed the mark that ran across his lover's nose. It was their moment of perfect intimacy.

"You okay?" Kakashi whispered softly.

"Mmm. That was wonderful," the chuunin replied. But then he hesitated and cast his eyes downwards. He tried to swallow a wave of emotion that was threatening to engulf him.

"What is it?" the jounin asked, gently.

"Just one month ago I never, ever thought that we would get to do this again."

Kakashi just kissed his forehead and held him tightly. Iruka had spent the last four months riding an emotional rollercoaster. His feelings had run the gamut from utter despair to absolute elation. He'd come through magnificently but Kakashi feared that Konoha would require a lot more from Iruka over the coming months.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aaaaarrrggggghhhh!"

Kurenai grimaced in agony as another contraction hit her and she squeezed Iruka's hand. Hard. The teacher was used to pain but this really was something else. Still, that was nothing compared with the pain Kurenai was clearly enduring. She looked up at him from the bed, wide-eyed and panting, her brow drenched with sweat and the chuunin simply smiled gently at her. He really had no idea what he should be doing for this birthing partner thing and was kinda making it up as he went along, but Kurenai seemed content enough just to have him sitting beside her.

They had joked beforehand that he would be spending the time mopping her fevered brow but she hadn't needed that. She was kunoichi. She was tough. Iruka knew that just being there was good enough.

She had gone into labour several hours ago and Iruka had rushed to the hospital the moment he received word that she was about to give birth. He had spent about eight hours by her side, encouraging her and sympathising with her as best he could.

He was a natural.

He was both saddened and angered to see those insidious black bars scored across Kurenai's tongue every time she cried out. It was outrageous, Danzou had even applied his curse seal onto Kurenai, eight and a half months pregnant and on official shinobi leave. How low was it possible for that bastard to go?

"Push now, Kurenai. Push!" a trio of medics encouraged the kunoichi.

Ino, Sakura and Shizune were gathered around Kurenai. Although Tsunade had wanted to deliver the baby, she was currently incapacitated following the attack on Konoha and so Shizune had immediately volunteered to assist. Her midwifery skills were being put to good use.

"It's almost there! One last push…" the medics announced.

"Aaaaiiiieeeeeee," the jounin cried, crushing Iruka's hand once more, as her baby was delivered, right into Ino's arms. The young chuunin medic could hardly contain her tears.

"It's a boy!"

"Is he alright?" Kurenai gasped.

It was the first question any mother would ask.

The medics rushed around, some checking on Kurenai while others cleaned up the little boy, wrapping him in a blanket before handing him over to his mother. Kurenai gazed at her son with her deep red eyes and held him close in her arms.

She was exhausted but elated. She only wished that Asuma had been there to see his boy.

Iruka peered at the tiny bundle with its small, red wrinkly face peering out of the soft white blanket. The little boy had Kurenai's determined face but Asuma's cheerful brown eyes.

Iruka was delighted for his friend. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

Kurenai closed her eyes and nodded. She had secretly been hoping for a boy.

"Hiruzen."

Iruka caught on immediately. "After Asuma's father, the Third?"

Kurenai nodded again and Iruka grinned.

It was a perfect choice.

The Third Hokage had been special to all Konoha shinobi. Iruka had always remembered his kindness and compassion, particularly at the time when the young chuunin had been dealing with powerful grief following the death of his parents. As a teenager Iruka had been something of a rebel and a prankster but somehow the Third had helped him come to terms with his loss and taught him to become a dedicated shinobi. He had become a teacher – a job that he truly loved - thanks to the Third's encouragement.

"Thanks for being there, Iruka, it meant a lot that you came along." Kurenai smiled at her friend, truly grateful for his support.

"My pleasure, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I'll let you know when I get the feeling back in my hand," he joked.

Kurenai dozed for a while, but soon enough the medics decided that it would be appropriate for mother and son to receive visitors and before long there was a knock at the door. Iruka opened it only to be greeted by an enormous bunch of flowers with a pair of feet sticking out at the bottom; the bouquet was so large that he couldn't actually see who was carrying it. He parted some of the blooms and eventually found Hinata buried within, her face as red as the roses she was carrying. Following behind her were Shino and Kiba and soon enough Shikamaru and Choji had arrived as well.

Kurenai's bed was soon surrounded by her friends and students, so much that Iruka couldn't even get a look in. Hinata and Ino were fussing about whose turn it was to cuddle Hiruzen and everyone was chatting. The atmosphere was one of joy and happiness, something that was becoming increasingly rare in Konoha these days. Iruka peered over the heads of the visitors and managed to make eye contact with Kurenai. He raised an enquiring eyebrow. She shook her head to acknowledge that she was content. He'd have shooed everyone out if she had wanted him to, but she was just happy to be surrounded by her students and Asuma's students and any well-wisher who happened to pass by.

Iruka wasn't the only one watching from a distance. Sakura, despite being very tired from helping deliver the little boy, tugged at Iruka's sleeve. "I need to talk to you now," she hissed, and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

They found a quiet consulting room, closed and locked the door, then both sat down.

"Are you okay? It must have been hard work delivering that baby for all that time. Are you tired at all? You must have learned loads today."

Sakura smiled. She did look a bit weary, but her eyes were bright. "It was one of the most amazing things I have ever witnessed. But I think Kurenai did most of the work."

Iruka grinned. "It was wonderful, wasn't it? Have you seen how crushed my hand is?"

Sakura laughed and jokingly leaned across to apply some chakra to it. Then she sat back and looked at Iruka intently.

"Now, there's something I need to tell you." She poked out her tongue. It had the black bars scored across it.

She took a deep breath and declared "Hokage Danzou is an evil bastard who will never, ever have my loyalty or my obedience."

She froze.

"Ha ha, Sakura, very funny," Iruka said, smiling.

Sakura didn't move. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, her body rigid and she looked as though her breathing had stopped.

"Good joke, but I know Kakashi's seal worked." Sakura was completely still.

It _had_ worked, hadn't it? It had worked on Iruka.

Sakura remained entirely static.

For three whole minutes.

Iruka started to worry. He prodded her. She was absolutely rigid. "Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura burst out laughing, she couldn't keep up the pretence any longer. Iruka huffed slightly. "Aw, come on, I had you going there, just for a second, " she said.

Iruka wanted to thump her, but instead he rolled his eyes at her and grinned. It felt like a huge relief to him. There was someone else in Konoha who could talk freely.

"So, aside from declaring complete and utter disobedience to our beloved Hokage, what did you want to talk to me about? Have you got any news?"

"Well, I had a word with Shizune as Kakashi sensei had asked. She has definitely received the seal so I was very careful about how I worded my questions."

"Okay, go on."

"I asked her about whether we could get Tsunade shishou out of Konoha. I told her that I was worried that there might be another attempt on her life – without mentioning who I thought was behind the attack, of course – and that I felt she would be safer outside the village in a secret location."

"How did she react?"

"She looked relieved. She was fairly certain that Tsunade shishou was in a stable enough condition and it was just going to be a question of time as to whether she would come out of the coma. Shizune believes that she is strong enough to survive, but at this stage couldn't comment on whether she would be able to make a full recovery."

Iruka nodded. He was taking all the information in. "And what about moving her? Could she survive a journey?"

"Shizune thinks yes. She thought that her slug Katsuyu would be able to help. She then got a bit curious as to why I was asking questions, so I didn't press her any further."

"You did well, Sakura. I'll let Kakashi know all this. At the moment, we don't know if we can trust letting our comrades in on our secret but I think that at some point we're going to have to trust someone."

"In the meantime, I think we should get back to Kurenai. She might be getting a little tired of all those visitors."

* * *

They went back to the maternity room and, sure enough, Kurenai was still surrounded by chattering chuunin. She looked a little worn out.

"Right, you lot. Out!" Iruka adopted his teacher voice and they all snapped to attention. They waved to Kurenai and wished her well before slowly heading out, talking excitedly. They were nearly knocked over by a green whirlwind as Gai had just heard the news and was rushing in to offer his congratulations and present Hiruzen with a gift of a spandex baby grow and orange bootees.

"Sorry, Gai, that goes for you too." The Green Beast looked slightly put out but he knew better than to argue with an assertive Iruka.

Only Shikamaru remained – he had asked Iruka whether he could speak with Kurenai privately.

The young chuunin approached the bed. Kurenai looked up it him and smiled "You really don't have to do this, you know. Keep looking out for me."

"I know it's a real bother but I made a promise to my sensei." Shikamaru leaned across to hold Hiruzen's hand. The baby wrapped his tiny fingers around the chuunin's index finger. "And besides, he's going to become my pupil one day."

He paused, stood up very straight and looked at her intently. He then bowed deeply, a sign of respect.

"Congratulations, Kurenai sensei. I know Asuma sensei would have been proud." Shikamaru and Kurenai nodded to each other, then the chuunin turned and left quickly, hoping that no one would notice the tears welling up in his eyes.

Kurenai turned to look at her friend. "Thanks, Iruka." She was happy to have had so many well-wishers call in but was very, very tired. She was cradling Hiruzen, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Sakura was just about to reach over to take Hiruzen and put him in his cradle when a shadow appeared in the doorway.

"I said no more visitors!" barked Iruka without looking round and immediately gulped when he turned to see who was standing in the doorway. "Oh. Er, sorry, Hokage sama. Please come in."

Danzou shuffled over to the bedside and peered at the small wrinkled face wrapped in his blanket.

"Kurenai. I hear that Konoha has a new son." He couldn't bring himself to offer congratulations.

Kurenai nodded. Iruka noticed that she could barely look at the man, such was her dislike of him.

"Have you chosen a name for him?"

"Yes, Hokage sama. He is to be called Hiruzen."

She had a slightly sly tone to her voice. She was fully aware that Danzou would despise that name.

Danzou scowled momentarily then quickly regained his composure. To name the child after his rival, the shinobi who had beaten him to the title of Hokage so many years ago, irritated him immensely.

Ever the politician, he managed to smile again even though it was a nasty thin-lipped smirk that reeked of insincerity no matter how hard he tried to appear genuine.

"How lovely," he declared in a monotone. "Well, I wanted to come over right away. I have good news. I am starting a new training initiative, one that has been well established within Root for several years. It has bred a large number of outstanding ninja, highly skilled and dedicated to protecting Konoha."

Kurenai's face fell. Danzou continued.

"Little Hiruzen is going to have the privilege of joining us when he is six months old. We will welcome him to our fold and his training will begin immediately."

Kurenai's eyes opened wide. She knew exactly what Danzou's intentions were. Although most Konoha jounin did not know the details of Root's training regime they were at least vaguely aware of the methods used. Root developed fighting machines, shinobi who were devoid of emotion, dedicated only to obeying orders, Danzou's orders, orders that would take them into conflict over diplomacy every time.

It was rumoured that the process required that two children grow up and train together as brothers only for one of them to be forced to kill the other at an initiation ceremony, whereupon the survivor would be admitted as a fully-fledged Root shinobi. Hiruzen was destined to become one of Danzou's impassive drones.

If he ever survived to adulthood.

Kurenai tried to express herself but couldn't. The seal on her tongue wouldn't allow her to utter any opinion that contradicted the Hokage's wishes. She looked as though she was about to be sick.

Iruka and Sakura wanted to scream their protests but they knew that they must remain absolutely silent lest Danzou discover their secret ability to communicate. They glanced across at each other, eyes wide with horror.

"Oh, and Iruka sensei, I'm glad I caught you here," said Danzou. "We need to have a chat about the curriculum at the Academy. Come to my office within the next couple of days."

The Hokage swept out of the room, a malevolent grin on his face. For a man who had spent most of his adult life engulfed in bitterness, revenge had never tasted so sweet.

Iruka rushed to Kurenai's side. The jounin was shaking with fury, clutching Hiruzen to her breast as if she would never let him go. Iruka grasped her hand and looked into her eyes. Neither he nor she could say anything to contradict Danzou but he needed her to know how badly he felt for her.

She understood.

* * *

When Iruka arrived home that evening he was boiling mad. He immediately told Kakashi about the day's events and Danzou's plan to take the newborn of Konoha to turn them into emotionless killing machines. Kakashi's expression was calm as he listened and took in all the details. He knew something of Root's methods and they appalled him. He was not going to stand for this.

"We will rebel. There is no other option."

"How?"

"I don't know yet. But we have six months to work something out. We need to get Tsunade to safety immediately and reassure Kurenai that we will not allow Danzou to take her baby. I need to get back to full strength as soon as I can and we will need to rally our friends, the shinobi who we know to be loyal to the Godaime."

"But our friends can't speak!" Iruka exclaimed, all too aware that it was going to be virtually impossible to start a rebellion if the participants couldn't communicate with each other, no matter how worthy the cause or how willing they were.

"I know. I didn't say this was going to be easy. Give me time to think. I will come up with a plan."

Kakashi paused and looked at his boyfriend intently. His grey eye was steely with determination. He needed to address his boyfriend, to ask him to do something that could potentially cost him his life.

"Iruka, if we do this, you will have a lead role. You need to know that it could be very dangerous, especially if Danzou were ever to find out that you are able express yourself. And if Danzou finds me, he will almost certainly get Root to assassinate me. Are you willing to do this?"

Iruka looked into his boyfriend's single eye. He would do anything to depose the dictator.

"Kakashi, you know I love you and that I would do anything for you. I also loved the village I grew up in but I despise what it is about to become. I know this is going to be risky, but I want my village back."

* * *

Later that night, Iruka returned to the hospital. He located Sakura and told her that Kakashi planned to rebel.

"Right now we need to know if Danzou's curse forces the recipient to report to the Hokage about any dissent. I don't think it does, but we need to be sure. I'm going to talk with Kurenai. If we can trust anyone not to spill the beans to Danzou it will be her, after what he's done to her today."

Sakura nodded.

"If it works then we are going to see Shizune and arrange to get Tsunade out of Konoha."

They went to Kurenai's room. She hadn't been sleeping at all and was just clutching Hiruzen to her breast, her hair was wild and her eyes red from crying.

Iruka went immediately to the bedside while Sakura waited at the door to check for anyone coming.

"I have something important to ask you," Iruka whispered. "But I need to be able to trust you."

"Of course," the jounin answered in a hushed tone. Kurenai's expression was usually very serious, although Iruka knew that she had a fun side. Tonight, however, her intense eyes, rimmed with tears, were glowering and focussed fully on the teacher.

"I have a question and I don't know how you can answer it, but please try your best: I know you have received a curse seal and that you can't speak about Danzou. But if you know any information that the Hokage would find useful are you compelled to tell him?"

Kurenai looked slightly puzzled at Iruka's question but she shook her head in answer. She wanted to explain that whenever she was about to speak out about Danzou she felt a choking sensation in her throat, and it was enough to stop her saying anything. But of course she couldn't express this. So she gesticulated with her hand clutching at her throat and then zipped her lips with her fingers, indicating that all the seal did was compel her to silence. Iruka nodded.

"Okay then. I have a very great secret to tell you. Danzou's curse didn't work on me and I can speak freely. Sakura too."

Her eyes widened. She wanted to ask how but was afraid to say anything. Iruka patted her hand and continued. He had decided not to mention that Kakashi had returned; his job tonight was to reassure his friend that she would not suffer the loss of her son to an evil dictator.

"Kurenai, you have to listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to Hiruzen because I am not going to let it. I don't know how and I don't know when, but before his six months are up, either Danzou will not be in power or you and your son will be very far away from here. I'm not going to tell you any more than that because it is too dangerous, but be assured that I will not allow your son to become a killing machine for Root. Like all of us who have gone before: if Hiruzen decides to become shinobi it will be his choice and his choice alone."

Kurenai sobbed. She pulled Iruka towards her and hugged him tightly. He let her hold him for a while, then reluctantly he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, we have to go now. I'll come and see you tomorrow."

She nodded. "Please come back soon."

Just as Iruka and Sakura were about to leave the room, she whispered, "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi and Iruka were horrified about Danzou's plans for Hiruzen and decided that Tsunade's life was quite probably still in danger. They felt that she should leave Konoha if it was at all possible to move her to a safe location.

Sakura had managed to locate Shizune on one of the hospital wards immediately after she and Iruka had met with Kurenai. With Iruka's permission she let her friend in on their secret ability to talk freely and told her what had happened when Danzou visited Konoha's youngest citizen. The jounin's face had blanched at the thought of the self-declared Hokage taking a six-month-old child to be trained as a Root shinobi drone. It was utterly disgusting to her. She agreed that getting Tsunade out of Konoha was the best plan and was reasonably confident that the Godaime could travel – she was certainly safer outside Konoha than within. Shizune had agreed to summon Tsunade's slug Katsuyu to assist with the escape.

Very early the following morning Sakura sneaked up to Kakashi's apartment before her shift at the hospital to confirm the arrangements for that evening. She, Kakashi and Iruka sat together to devise their plan.

Kakashi had spent most of the night thinking about how to get the true Hokage out of her home village and out of danger.

"We need to be very careful. There are Root ANBU crawling all over Konoha, keeping watch for Danzou, day and night. We need to get Tsunade out of here without attracting attention."

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Iruka.

"We use the same tactics Danzou used when Konoha was attacked. We cause a commotion somewhere in the village, get Root to follow up on that and then rescue Tsunade while the ANBU are running around trying to find the cause of the disturbance."

Kakashi continued, "I suggest that I detonate some paper bombs on the other side of the city, right below the Hokage palace. That should get Root running to protect our 'glorious' new leader. Iruka, you and Sakura can then get Shizune to summon Katsuyu and sneak Tsunade out of the village."

"No, no, no," Iruka interrupted. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He was an elite shinobi, highly skilled at developing strategies and wasn't accustomed to having anyone challenge his tactics. But he was also an excellent leader and he knew that allowing others to contribute ideas could result in a better plan. And he had always had far more belief in Iruka's talents than most of his colleagues or, indeed, the Hokage.

"I have a much better idea." Iruka had just had a brilliant thought but decided to keep things mysterious for the time being. "Kakashi, can you ask Pakkun to fetch something from my apartment please?"

Kakashi looked quizzical. Still, he did as his boyfriend had requested and called Pakkun over. Iruka whispered instructions to the small pug, who promptly vanished. About five minutes later the dog reappeared, carrying a small box in his mouth. He then trotted over to Iruka, dropped the box at his feet and returned to Kakashi.

"Thanks, Pakkun," Kakashi patted the dog on the head.

"No problem, boss," replied the hound, "It was exactly where Iruka said."

Iruka's box was very old. It was made of wood and rectangular in shape, slightly bigger than a cigar box, and it had been scored with all sorts of characters and pictures. The images looked almost childish. Iruka held it in his hands with reverence and stroked the lid; that box was an old, familiar friend. It could only be opened using a concealed lock which Iruka alone knew how to trigger. He smiled, just slightly nostalgically, as he opened the box. It brought back many memories for him.

"OK. One explosion at the Hokage residence will have a few Root ANBU running to Danzou's aid. But if you want a real diversion, well, this is the way to create it." Iruka had a cunning grin on his face.

He brought forth a scroll from his box and unrolled it. Painted on the scroll was a series of characters unfamiliar even to Kakashi, although the jounin recognised them as some form of jutsu.

"I invented this many years ago during my teenage rebel phase. It's a multiple detonation jutsu – basically a series of firecrackers loaded with chakra that are completely harmless but unbelievably loud and I guarantee that they will cause a commotion throughout the whole of Konoha."

Kakashi sat back and observed his boyfriend, a quizzical look in his eye. He was pretty sure that Iruka was about to surprise him. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Iruka continued, "One disturbance in one location will distract a certain number of Root, but I can tell you for sure that it won't be enough. If you want to get the whole of Root searching for potential invaders all you need to do is to set these up in multiple locations and then detonate them from a remote location using a series of hand seals which I can teach you. I suggest that the best positions to cause maximum confusion for the Root patrols are: First simultaneous explosions at the Hokage's office and the gates. Then set off one at the hot springs, one by the stadium and one at the memorial stone. The point is that if you set two off at once at either end of the village but then later radiate out from the Hokage residence Root won't know which subsequent blast to follow. The hospital is located midway between the gates and the Hokage monument so we should have Root scattered in all directions. Oh, and set one off at the Academy for good measure. Apparently Danzou wants to see me about the curriculum."

By now Sakura was also looking wide-eyed at her former sensei. Both she and Kakashi were hanging on Iruka's every word.

Iruka paused and looked up to his boyfriend and former pupil staring at him with astonishment.

"What?"

Sakura was the first to speak and – fortunately - asked the question that Kakashi was just dying to get an answer for. "How do you know all this, sensei?"

Iruka grinned. "You thought Naruto was the ultimate prankster when he was at the Academy? Well, he was an amateur compared with me. I was the original and the best. I used this strategy once and had the whole of ANBU chasing after me for about 5 hours."

Although Kakashi and Iruka's ages were just a couple of years apart, Kakashi had graduated and been promoted to jounin at an incredibly young age and was already leading shinobi squads while Iruka was still studying at the Academy. They never interacted socially as children and only got to know each other many years later, as adults. And Kakashi would never have realised quite what a rebel Iruka became after the loss of his parents during the Nine-Tails' attack. Although he had heard tales of a young tearaway who had caused all sorts of mayhem in the village, he hadn't really twigged that it had been his boyfriend who had been the culprit prior to the Third Hokage taking him under his wing and convincing him to become a responsible shinobi; one who would later become widely respected throughout the village as a teacher.

Sakura was appalled. She had a look of utter disbelief on her face. "But Iruka sensei, you were always telling Naruto off for playing all those tricks. You can't tell me that you had been that much of a troublemaker yourself when you were his age?"

Iruka smiled broadly. "Of course I was. But I grew up and became a teacher, so it became my job to discipline him for all his misdemeanours."

He paused briefly, remembering the year of Naruto's graduation when the young pre-genin's tricks had resulted in some serious punishments.

"Although if truth be told though, I was actually pretty impressed by some of the stunts Naruto managed to pull off, even though I did have to tell him off. Why do you think I always took him out for ramen afterwards? Didn't he get you with the age-old classic 'eraser over the doorway' trick when you were first assigned to him, Kakashi?"

Sakura giggled, recalling how she had feigned shock at Naruto's prank despite her inner self secretly admiring the fact that the numbskull had had the guts to do it. Even Kakashi rolled his grey eye and smiled a little – it wasn't often that he was caught out but he had had to hand it to Naruto that day.

Iruka continued, "I think Kakashi should be the one to cause the disturbance. He's still officially 'dead' so no one will suspect that it could possibly be him causing the mayhem."

He looked at his lover, a broad grin on his face. "If you can do it though, you should let them catch a glimpse of you, and only a glimpse, mind. It will add to the mystery of the detonations and will really piss Danzou off if he thinks he has a saboteur in his village."

"I'll wear my hooded grey rain cloak. It'll hide my hair and that way I should be virtually unrecognisable if anyone does spot me. I can teleport from location to location before detonating the firecracker jutsu."

"No, don't teleport, you'll use up too much chakra and you still have a lot of healing to do, " Iruka suggested. "Only do that if you're on the verge of getting caught. " 

Iruka reached inside his box again and pulled out a scrap of paper. He unfolded it to reveal a faded illustration, one that Kakashi and Sakura recognised as strangely familiar and yet somehow not quite real.

"Here's a map of Konoha. It shows all the side streets, alleyways and even the underground tunnel network, the original one, from the time when the village was founded. Everybody knows about the refuge tunnels in the hillside used to protect citizens when Konoha is invaded, but not many people know that the older ones even exist these days. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to map this out but, trust me, you can get around pretty much the whole of Konoha virtually undetected using this chart."

"But what about your chakra signature, Kakashi sensei? Is there a risk that someone will pick up on it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, no problem," replied Iruka. "As you know, Kakashi's apartment has wards to protect anyone detecting chakra signatures from the outside, so he's always safe when he's here. Those wards can be extended, at least temporarily, onto his cloak. They won't work long term, but nobody will suspect it's Kakashi for the length of time he that needs to trigger the diversion."

Kakashi grabbed Iruka and just hugged him. "You're brilliant. Why didn't you ever make jounin? You were more than capable. You should be tokubetsu at the very least by now."

Sakura nodded. She couldn't help but agree.

Iruka blushed slightly. He was always extremely modest about his abilities. "Well, I got into teaching and loved it so much that I never really bothered about trying for promotion," he explained.

The trio then discussed the timing of their plan; when Kakashi was to trigger the devices and when they would summon Katsuyu to the hospital and rescue Tsunade. Sakura then left Kakashi's apartment and started making her way to the hospital. On her way out, she bumped into Sai.

"Oh crap," thought inner Sakura, "He's going to want to know what I'm doing leaving the jounin apartment block so early in the morning."

But Sai simply smiled his inscrutable smile and asked how she was.

"Oh, I'm fine, Sai, thank you. How are you? I've been very busy at the hospital recently. In fact, er, I'm just on my way there now." Sakura blushed slightly.

Sai smiled again and said nothing more. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and immediately rushed off to the hospital. She didn't notice the little inked mice that scurried into the apartment block behind her.

* * *

That evening, Sakura prepared a drink for the ANBU guards who were guarding the Godaime's hospital room, lacing it with Tsunade's very own patented undetectable sleeping syrup, one that was harmless but would knock them unconscious for a couple of hours. The guards were trustworthy but Kakashi felt that the fewer the number of people who knew about Tsunade leaving, the safer she would be. As soon as they were asleep, leaning on each other's shoulders by the doorway and snoring loudly, Sakura, Iruka and Shizune started making preparations for the Godaime's exodus.

Shizune had already carefully bound both Tsunade's broken arms in a protective wrap and dressed her in warm clothing. Iruka located a stretcher and helped Shizune and Sakura carefully lift the Godaime onto it. They then strapped her in to make sure that she was secure.

Iruka, Sakura and Shizune donned their standard issue shinobi cloaks and raised the hoods to cover their hair and most of their faces. They needed to maintain as much anonymity as they could. The moon was in its third quarter but fortunately the cloud cover that night meant that Konoha was mainly shrouded in darkness.

"Are you going with her?" Iruka asked Shizune.

"I don't think I really have much choice. It could be very dangerous but I can provide the medical attention she needs."

Iruka and Kakashi had discussed whether they should be made aware of Tsunade's location and decided that it should remain a secret.

"I think it would be safer if we didn't know where you were taking her. That way, even if Danzou has Ibiki doing his dirty interrogation work, it would, in all honesty, be impossible for us to reveal Tsunade sama's location. Do you agree?"

Shizune nodded.

"Can you get a message to us if there is any change in her condition?"

Shizune nodded again. "I will send one of Katsuyu's slug subordinates to you at Kakashi's old apartment. You are still living there, aren't you? The slug will arrive bearing a reverse summoning jutsu if there is any need to give you information or, indeed, if shishou awakens."

"Okay. In the meantime, we are planning to rebel. I don't know how this is going to happen, or when, but I promise you that…."

BOOOOOOOOOOM! Explosions echoed from the Hokage's palace and Konoha's gates. Iruka hadn't been joking – those detonations sounded like a decade's worth of New Year firecracker celebrations rolled into one. The sound echoed around Konoha, making it difficult to discern where it was coming from.

Muffled shouts were heard as Root ANBU hussled into action. Squad leaders issued instructions to patrolling shinobi to investigate. But there were also sounds of confusion, it was obviously unclear as to which direction the sound was coming from and hence the ANBU guards didn't know where to go to investigate. Iruka looked just slightly smug. He _knew_ this plan would work.

That was the cue. At the sound of the initial explosions, Sakura and Iruka stretchered Tsunade out to the grounds at the back of the hospital. They laid her out right in the middle of the garden on the well-tended lawn, amidst the leafy shrubs.

BOOM… BOOM… BOOM! Further detonations shook the village. This time they were accompanied by a flash, like sheet lightning, which lit up the sky for a millisecond. Kakashi had had time to study Iruka's justsu and had decided to embellish it, just a little.

Shizune produced the summoning scroll with a flourish, donated some blood and performed the requisite hand seals. The ground beneath them shuddered slightly and, very slowly and assuredly, Katsuyu emerged head first from underground, directly beneath where Tsunade was located, and the Godaime was automatically lifted onto her slug's back.

Shizune approached the white beast to apologise for summoning her and to explain the situation. It was always best to approach these highly intelligent creatures with a great deal of reverence. Katsuyu slowly dipped her head to acknowledge her understanding of the circumstances and confirm her agreement to transport Tsunade out of Konoha. Shizune bowed and expressed deep gratitude.

Shizune then climbed onto Katsuyu's back in order to secure the stretcher. She whispered instructions to the giant slug and waved to Sakura and Iruka as all three vanished.

And then the clouds parted, revealing a silvery moon. Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. The Godaime had been evacuated. He turned his head towards the Hokage monument and noticed a hooded figure standing right above the Third Hokage's head. He knew immediately that it was his boyfriend, although he was pretty certain that no one else would be able to identify the shadowy stranger. Kakashi had had the guts to detonate the explosions right in front of the Hokage? Iruka had thought that it would make things interesting if Danzou's men could get a glimpse of the mysterious saboteur but he didn't expect Kakashi to be as blatant as that. He'd clearly followed Iruka's map to set the detonation devices but was intending to teleport out of there.

BOOM! That one came from the direction of the Academy.

Iruka heard muffled shouts – "He's over there!"

"Where?"

"Hokage monument!"

And with that, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke and crackle of lightning. The teleportation jutsu was actually far more efficient than that and Kakashi was capable of simply disappearing, but he was clearly enjoying himself and wanted to make his exit just that little bit more dramatic.

When Iruka arrived home, Kakashi was lying on the sofa with the widest grin on his face. He was tired but had thoroughly enjoyed the evening. Iruka collapsed beside him, falling right into his boyfriend's arms. They couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

The following day, the village was buzzing with news about another attack on Konoha, but no one could understand why there had been no damage to the village's infrastructure. Was it an attack? Was it just a prank? Some people had seen a shadowy figure moving swiftly through the alleyways, others had spotted a silvery shape atop the Hokage Monument. Rumours of the perpetrator being a 'silver shadow' circulated through the village. The civilians discussed the situation openly with the patrolling Root ANBU to find out what was going on. As part of Danzou's propaganda exercise Root were instructed to be visible and approachable in an effort to win the support and loyalty of Konoha's ordinary citizens.

The truth was, no one really knew what had happened. And nobody had yet discovered that Tsunade was missing.

Or, at least, if Danzou did know, he was keeping very quiet about it.

Iruka drank in the air of excitement as he walked towards the Hokage's office. It made such a change. Many shinobi from his circle of friends were either constantly out on missions or seemed terribly sad whenever he saw any of them. He was only ever able to make small talk with them, which frustrated him immensely. The cause of their depression was undoubtedly the curse seal but the effect was exacerbated by the fact that no one could talk about their experiences. That old phrase "a problem shared is a problem halved" had no meaning when an evil dictator had ensured that no one could talk about what was troubling them.

Iruka was due to meet with Danzou, as requested, to discuss the Academy curriculum. His heart was feeling increasingly heavy as he approached the Hokage office, as he feared that some kind of educational reform was going to be inevitable. He was worried that Danzou was devising a Machiavellian plan to indoctrinate his pupils.

Iruka knocked on the Rokudaime's door and entered his office. Danzou turned to greet him.

"You asked me to call in, Hokage sama?" Iruka gave a shallow bow as he addressed the nasty little man who stood in front of him. He was finding it increasingly difficult to disguise his aversion and hatred, but he knew that had to play out a role and be very, very careful choosing his words when addressing the village's leader. He was also aware that he had to control his emotions, to be as impassive and obedient as he could be.

Danzou was a very clever politician. He knew far more about his subjects than he let on and he also knew how to get them on the defensive in order to get his way on other matters. He had spies everywhere.

"Iruka. I understand that you have been living in jounin accommodation apartments for the last four months. Can you explain to me why you are doing so? I believe your rank is chuunin?"

"Yes, Hokage sama. As you know, Hatake Kakashi was my boyfriend. When he left on his final mission he asked me to look after his ninja dogs. I couldn't accommodate them all in my own quarters and Tsunade sama didn't have a problem with me moving into Kakashi's apartment after his death."

Iruka paused. "Seeing as he died for Konoha," he added, sounding somewhat more spiteful than he'd intended.

Danzou studied Iruka's expression. He was trying to see how far he could push the chuunin. For his part, Iruka managed to remain impressively impassive, although his mind was beginning to whir with questions: _Why would Danzou want to know about where he was living? Had the Hokage been spying on him? Oh kami, did he have any suspicion that Kakashi might actaully have returned?_

"I see. Well we may have to give some consideration to your living arrangements in future. However, I did not call you here to talk about accommodation, so I will get to the point. I would like to discuss the teaching curriculum at the Academy with you."

Iruka was beginning to feel irritated. He exhaled slowly to calm himself.

"What do you wish to know, Hokage sama?" he asked politely.

_What did the bastard have in mind next?_

It troubled Iruka that Danzou wanted to interfere with the tried and tested methods of the shinobi Academy's training regime.

"Well, as you know, it is my intention that all future shinobi be taken under the wing of Root's special training initiative as I believe that it will nurture and develop elite ninja who will be able to defend Konoha appropriately. But in the meantime we have a number of students already in the education system and I would like to adjust the curriculum in order to balance their existing training with their future developmental needs as shinobi."

Iruka looked confused. Danzou continued.

"I will require a morning session with them once a week. I will personally teach them about Konoha's history and politics. I intend to form a youth movement, one that will ensure that they develop into fine, upstanding ninja who understand the importance of Konoha's standing amongst the shinobi nations and will promote Konoha's strength. I trust you can adjust their curriculum accordingly?"

"But Hokage sama, why not just let them continue their current training?" It just came out. It was an extremely bold - even foolish - move to question his superior, but Iruka felt very strongly about the quality of his teaching methods. His growing fears about Danzou's intentions were proving to be justified. 

"Are you questioning my motives, Iruka?" Danzou frowned, peering at the chuunin, who blushed furiously. He felt as though those mean little eyes were boring right through him.

"Oh no, Hokage sama, not at all. Really. I'm a teacher, I ask questions. A lot. I'm just curious as to why you are initiating this regime?" Iruka felt sure he was babbling. He _had_ to remember simply to obey.

"Because Konoha will be changing over the next few months and years. Konoha is weak at present and the village needs to become strong. I will be making an announcement to all shinobi in due course."

Iruka remained expressionless but nodded to acknowledge the Hokage's wishes. He bowed a shallow bow and turned to leave Danzou's office.

"And Iruka, have you seen the Jinchuuriki?"


	11. Chapter 11

Iruka stirred in his sleep. Morning wood had never felt this good. He had been having the most delicious dream about his boyfriend, fantasising about Kakashi's warm, full lips encircling his erection, sucking, licking, kissing and pleasuring him. He stretched out in a delightful haze of half sleep, revelling in his dream as he slowly drifted into consciousness, only to realise that Kakashi's warm lips were, in fact, encircling his erection, sucking, licking, kissing and pleasuring him.

"Pervert," he moaned huskily.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi hummed around his arousal, further enhancing the chuunin's pleasure.

It was Saturday. No need for Iruka to go to the Academy. The pair had all day to be together. And Kakashi was off to an early start.

Later that morning, over breakfast, Kakashi announced that he really needed to start training properly again. He was feeling stronger every day and his chakra levels were increasing, but his body had become weak and he was worried that he needed to brush up on his jutsu. Since Sakura had healed his wounds he had been training in the apartment – press ups, sit ups and pull ups as well as training with weights. Occasionally he'd conjure up a clone and they'd have a – somewhat limited – sparring session in the spare bedroom.

He suggested that he and Iruka go for a workout together. Iruka was always reluctant to spar with Kakashi as the Copy-nin was elite and the chuunin usually stood no chance against him. But maybe, just maybe, he'd get the opportunity to beat his boyfriend this time; Kakashi was nowhere near peak fitness.

"But where can we train? We can't afford for anyone to spot you."

"We'll go deep into the forest. I'll send Pakkun ahead so that he can sniff around and check for anyone out there. What do you say?"

Iruka grinned. It had been a while since he had done any serious training and it would be good for them both to get out of the apartment and get some fresh air.

Pakkun was sent to Kakashi's favourite part of the forest, a leafy glade near a small brook that ran via a small waterfall into a clear pool. It was a fair distance from Konoha and not many people knew about it. When Kakashi returned from missions he often made a habit of travelling through the glade, even if it meant going out of his way, as it was such a peaceful place. He used to go there on his days off, just to read and unwind, before he and Iruka had become lovers. And since then the pair had spent many happy, lazy days together over the years whenever they had managed to have time off; picnicking, relaxing and making love.

As soon as Pakkun had carried out a reccy on the area and returned to tell the shinobi that they were safe to train, Iruka placed his arms around Kakashi's neck and the jounin teleported them to their new sparring ground. They moved from the glade into the deeper forest to make sure that they really would not be disturbed or discovered.

They turned to face each other.

"Okay, what are the rules?" Iruka asked.

"Any taijutsu goes. No genjustu, minimal ninjutsu and no nature-chakra."

That would make it a fairer fight. Iruka had not used nature chakra to any great extent in his shinobi career, whereas Kakashi was a master of lightning based ninjutsu and was also extremely competent with earth, water and fire.

"Agreed?"

"Agreed. And no sharingan."

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay. 1-2-3Go!" Iruka knew Kakashi well enough that he had to start early and get the first strike in.

Shoom! Shoom! Shoom! Three shuriken headed in the jounin's direction. He dodged them easily, leaping up to the branches of the tree behind him so that he could survey the surrounding area. The shuriken embedded themselves into the trunk - head, throat and heart height - right where Kakashi had been standing, splitting the crinkled brown bark. Iruka was extremely accurate with weapons, it was one of the subjects he taught at the Academy. His impressive demonstrations to the pre-genin usually resulted in awed whispers – moments before the youngsters were let loose with the deadly weapons themselves, causing all sorts of mayhem and the occasional injury.

Kakashi retaliated immediately by chucking a kunai knife back at Iruka. The chuunin backflipped and the weapon landed in the soil at his feet. Iruka glanced up at Kakashi and grinned. The jounin looked like a panther, poised and ready to pounce. Iruka's best tactic was to run. He leapt up into the trees, making sure he was headed downwind from the Copy-nin, knowing that it would make it more difficult for Kakashi's remarkable sense of smell to trace him.

Kakashi decided to pursue. Both ninja flew through the treetops, the branches shaking and leaves rustling as the foliage gave way to the weight of their bodies. Iruka was fast and outran Kakashi, who was still warming up. The warmth of the sun on their faces and the cool breeze in the air made for an exhilarating chase.

Once Iruka felt he had gained enough ground, he dropped to the forest floor and found a hollow underneath the roots of a large tree. He quickly made a shadow clone and sent it off in the direction that he'd originally been running, but making it more obviously visible this time. Kakashi spotted the clone and pursued while Iruka followed behind, aiming to sneak up on the Copy-nin and attack him unawares. He should have known better. The jounin sensed his chakra and immediately leapt into the air, twisting as he did so, in order to complete a full 180 degree turn and face his lover.

This was it. One on one. Each pulled out a kunai knife from their holsters. Kakashi let his spin on his index finger, whirling so fast that the eye could barely see it, and Iruka threw his from one hand to the other. This was as much about each holding his nerve as it was about the attack. They observed each other intently, prowling in a circle, each had a glint in his eye, waiting, waiting, until one of them dared to make the first strike.

Iruka had the advantage. His clone had returned to the scene and, although he was no match for Kakashi, it offered Iruka the possibility of a distraction. Iruka nodded to the clone who launched an attack on Kakashi from behind. The jounin spun around and used his knife to disperse the shadow. Iruka saw his chance and leapt at Kakashi's back. Kakashi had to use all his instincts to anticipate where the attack would come from and twist around to block it with his kunai. He was off balance and needed to recover his stance. Iruka wasn't going to let up though and he thrust at his boyfriend consistently, pushing Kakashi further and further backwards. Iruka's taijutsu was sound, but he knew that Kakashi's was better and he needed to keep applying the pressure. Blade clashed with blade as each shinobi thrust and defended, each trying to find that single strike that would mark their victory.

Sparring was as much about control as it was about defeating the opponent. Early on at the Academy, the shinobi taijutsu lessons were geared towards developing control in a fight situation. Anyone could swing out and knock their opponent senseless but it took real skill to land a blow that made contact with the opponent but did not injure them. To overcome an adversary's best defence and yet ensure they remained unharmed required astonishing dexterity. In a friendly fight it went without saying that if either Kakashi or Iruka hurt the other they would be deemed to have lost the battle. Having the ability to maintain good control meant that they were able to land strong blows, possibly even killer blows if necessary, in a real battle situation.

The fight continued for several minutes. Both ninja knew that a bout should be finished as quickly as possible, because fighting drained energy. Back and forth they battled, not just with the kunai, but using blocks and kicks with their hands and legs as each tried to find a way through. They both pushed together as blade met blade. The screech of metal clashing against metal hurt their ears but neither was willing to concede a millimetre.

Stalemate. Both shinobi looked each other in the eye. Kakashi blew a kiss to Iruka – just another distraction - and the chuunin grinned back at him, eyes shining yet defiant. He had no intention of falling for that cheap trick. With a final push against the other, both ninja backed off to reassess their attack plans and to catch a much-needed breather. Iruka leapt into the canopy of the treetops, vanishing from view, while Kakashi rested against the trunk of a knarled oak plotting his strategy.

Shoom! Shoom! Two shuriken landed at Kakashi's feet, followed immediately by the chuunin, leaping from the treetop, and throwing another. The jounin dodged the throwing stars and vanished the instant Iruka landed by the tree. The chuunin turned around immediately only to find himself facing Kakashi, kunai in hand, which was poised at Iruka's throat. The teacher was backed up against the tree and had no means of escape.

And so Kakashi had cornered his lover. But Iruka wasn't one for giving up. He struck out with his right fist aiming at Kakashi's blind spot – the sharingan was covered by the hitae-ate as agreed – but immediately swept low and aimed a roundhouse kick at the back of Kakashi's head with his right foot. He intended to use the strike as a dummy prior to landing the kick. It was a complex move and required flexibility and excellent timing.

But Kakakshi was way too experienced to fall for that and easily anticipated the attack. He blocked the strike and dodged the kick, immediately realising that Iruka was now off balance. He grabbed the chuunin's leg and hoisted it upwards, lifting the teacher up against the tree. He whisked out a kunai knife and held it gently at Iruka's throat.

"Do you yield?"

"Never." Kakashi grinned. He was pretty sure his boyfriend had another trick up his sleeve. He was right. He assessed the captive Iruka briefly and noticed that his chakra seemed unusually depleted. That was it. He'd caught a clone – and a good copy at that. He realised this just as the real Iruka slammed into him from behind; his left arm pressed against Kakashi's shoulders pinning him to the tree as the clone dispersed and the right hand wielding a kunai knife which was poised at the jounin's back.

"Do _you_ yield?" he demanded of the Copy-nin.

He pressed the kunai – gently but persistently – into the jounin's flak jacket, literally making a point. But at the first hint of pressure, the Copy-nin vanished, only to be replaced by a log. Substitution justu, dammit. Iruka was in trouble now. He turned immediately only to find the real Kakashi right in front of him, one arm leaning casually against the tree, the other placed on Iruka's chest, pinning him.

"I think I have you now, sensei," he purred.

Iruka sighed. It had been a really close fight, but he was genuinely exhausted. He nodded and collapsed back against the tree. Kakashi released him.

Both shinobi were panting and sweating. Kakashi helped Iruka up and brushed him down. "You gave me a good run out there, I'm really tired and don't think I would have lasted much longer. In fact I think you'd probably have beaten me if I hadn't given you that blow job earlier."

"You what? You bastard! Did you plan that this morning so you could make sure I had less stamina than you? You dirty cheat!" Iruka's face, still flushed from the sparring, slowly began to turn a striking shade of beet. Kakashi could feel his boyfriend's temperature rising.

"Maa, a ninja's got to plan ahead." Kakashi scratched the back of his head, his eye curving into a smile.

Then pre-empting a potentially explosive Iruka he planned ahead once more, grabbing the chuunin towards him, he pulled down his mask and kissed him hard.

Iruka couldn't resist him. He moaned as Kakashi's tongue demanded entry to his mouth and then reciprocated, savouring the warmth and taste of his lover.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka, holding him tightly, and teleported them both back to his favourite glade, the original location they had arrived at in the forest. The sun filtered through the leaves of the trees, the shadows giving a dappled appearance to the forest floor, and the sound of the rippling brook was too enticing to resist.

"I'm awfully sweaty Iruka, you gave me a really good fight. What say you we take a bathe?"

They ripped off their clothes and dived into the pool. The cool water was a welcome relief for the both of them. Kakashi broke the surface first and shook his head to flick his crazy hair away from his eyes. He looked around. Iruka was still submerged.

Suddenly Kakashi felt something tug at his ankles. He took a deep breath just seconds before being dragged underwater. As Iruka pulled his boyfriend under the surface, he thrust himself upwards, his hands trailing along Kakashi's long legs and lean, muscular torso until their faces finally met and he leaned in to kiss his lover.

Both bodies writhed together in the pool, gripping each other tightly, kissing each other deeply. Iruka's long hair looked beautiful, flowing untamed in the clear water. Kakashi's didn't look any different. Eventually they had to surface for oxygen but that didn't stop the passion of the kiss. They pushed their bodies closer, pressing their groins together, each savouring the delicious sensations that were washing over them as they became increasingly aroused.

Both shinobi delighted in making love in that pool by the waterfall, in their exclusive place in the forest.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the pair lay together on a flat rock by the edge of the pool in the warm afternoon sun to dry off. Iruka was flat on his back, hands resting behind his head as he looked up to the sky to observe the wispy clouds as they gently floated by on the breeze. Kakashi laid alongside him, on his side, one arm propping up his head and the other gently caressing his lover's tan body with his long fingers.

They needed to discuss Konoha's future. Kakashi was determined that he needed to train harder, hard enough to get him back to peak fitness and his usual chakra levels so that he could take on Danzou as soon as possible.

"The main problem is that Root have a significant presence in Konoha now. It seems as though Danzou is winning over the civilian population as well. We can't do this alone and will need to rally our friends. I'm convinced that they must feel the same way we do, but they can't tell anyone about it."

"Every time I see any of our friends in the street they look depressed. Any time I manage to talk with them, we only dare make small talk. Our jounin comrades in particular are constantly being sent on missions, dangerous ones. You thought Tsunade was a slave driver? Danzou is far worse," Iruka noted with some sadness.

"Well, Tsunade did at least try the diplomatic route before resorting to violence. I fear that all her considerable efforts at nurturing ties between the shinobi nations is going to hell."

"So what do we do?"

Kakashi paused. He had been thinking about this. "We have to trust our friends. And I _do_ trust our friends. Between you and Sakura we will have to tell them the situation and ask them to be ready when the time comes."

"It's going to be hard to get them all together without that evil bastard noticing. He has spies everywhere. He even knows that I've been living in your apartment and I'm worried that he is monitoring me."

"Well, we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime we have to start spreading the word. And I have thought of a way we can do that."

"How?"

"Kotetsu and Izumo. You trust them, right?"

"Of course. I knew them at the Academy. They're a bit older than me, but we've been friends for ages. We chuunin may not be as super-elite as you jounin, but we're Konoha chuunin and we stick together. And we have better parties than you."

Kakashi smiled. "OK, then. You don't need to tell them both why just yet, because it could be dangerous for them, but let them know that you want to see all of Tsunade's shinobi individually. Make up some excuse. Whenever any of our friends returns from a mission get Kotetsu and Izumo to let them know to get in touch with you. You can arrange meet with them and tell them that we plan to rebel and that we want their support. No definite plan yet, but we'll let them know when the time comes. Same goes for Sakura and the younger chuunin. Get Kotetsu and Izumo to alert her when any of her friends return from missions. That way there will never be a group gathering for Danzou to find out about."

Iruka nodded.

Kakashi continued. "You realise this will be very dangerous for you and Sakura if either of you are caught but both of you will be the keystones to this plan. We need two of you to contact different shinobi. That way if one group is discovered by Root, there is another route to ensuring that we can communicate our plans of rebellion."

Iruka nodded again. He looked deadly serious. It would take some time to let all Tsunade's shinobi about the plan, but at last things were starting to move.

* * *

The following Monday, Iruka turned up at the Academy to find that his class were unusually well behaved. The normally boisterous bunch were sitting quietly to attention as Iruka entered the classroom. He soon realised the reason for their good conduct. Danzou was waiting at the front of the classroom, preparing to address them.

"Ah, Iruka. Good of you to make an appearance." Danzou looked up at the clock. Iruka wasn't late, in fact he was ten minutes early, but the bastard was already doing his damndest to undermine him.

Iruka addressed the class. "Good morning Hokage sama, good morning everyone. Well, let's get started a little early today, shall we?"

_Right back at ya, Danzou._

Iruka continued. "As you can see, our new Hokage has come to see you. He is planning a series of classes with you and this will be the first one." He would normally have asked the kids to pay close attention to their guest but really didn't feel inclined to do so, so he didn't bother.

Danzou stood up and shuffled to the centre of the room to address the class. He gave a speech similar to that which he'd given all Konoha shinobi at their individual meetings with him – how Konoha had become weak and how he wanted to increase its strength.

"I want you to be proud of your village. And to grow up in the strongest village in the shinobi world. You were born to Konoha. You deserve this."

Iruka was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable about the Hokage's words. There was something sinister about the way that Danzou was promoting Konoha as the superior shinobi village. Tsunade had spent much of her time building diplomatic relations with other villages and it was beginning to yield results – trust between nations, co-operation rather than conflict.

Danzou continued. "To this end, I have decided to start a youth movement for all Academy students. I am proud of you all and I know that you are proud of your village. You will grow up to be fine shinobi, my shinobi. I have no doubt that you will wish to join. All members will receive a new uniform and will be eligible for extra training by a leader from my special team of Root ANBU."

A ripple of excitement propagated throughout the classroom, as each of the pre-genin looked around at each other. To have a uniform before they had even graduated? And to be trained by an elite ANBU shinobi? Every single one of them was going to sign up for that.

Iruka recalled how eager Naruto had been to receive his hitai-ate, a symbol of his graduating the Academy and becoming a fully-fledged ninja. Danzou had picked up on the enthusiasm of the youth of the village and clearly had plans for it.

Iruka had heard about similar movements in other villages. He feared that the youth movement might become another tool for Danzou to exploit naive shinobi, to mould them for his own purposes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Iruka, how ya doin' mate?" Kotetsu grinned, his long, spiky black hair bobbing as he spoke. Iruka had always found his hair to be almost, but not quite, as curious as Kakashi's.

Iruka did the drill: adopt his stoic expression, sigh and indicate that he was still finding life difficult but that things were slowly getting better every day. He couldn't afford for it to become too widely known that Kakashi was back.

Yet.

The two gatekeepers had recovered from their ordeal after the attack on Konoha, when they had been knocked unconscious by the debris caused by the explosion at the gates, although they were each sporting some impressive scars on their faces – and with some degree of pride, Iruka observed. Kotetsu's bandage seemed to have been carefully rearranged to highlight a particularly striking gash across his visage.

Iruka leaned against the window frame of the gatehouse as the three chuunin talked about various events within Konoha, each of them being careful not to mention the 'D' word. It was good to catch up.

"It's been a while since the gang all got together," said Izumo.

It was true. The older chuunin were well known for their camaraderie and even though Iruka rarely went on missions he was always included in the social events that the group organised. These usually involved a lot of sake and some embarrassing moments, but a good time was inevitably had by all and it bonded the group together. It was a little known fact amongst the wider Konoha community that Iruka could be quite the party animal. It amused Kakashi enormously when he staggered home and crashed into their bed, much the worse for wear. The jounin would usually spend the following day gently teasing him as the chuunin nursed his hangover.

"So what brings you out here, chum? Shouldn't you be teaching those luverly little darlin's at the Academy today?"

"Well, normally I would be, but they have a new teacher on Monday mornings these days. The Hokage is running special classes for them."

He knew it was okay for him to say that much.

The chuunin gatekeepers both looked as though they wanted to say something extremely rude about that, but knew that they couldn't. They frowned and expressed their frustration through their eyes. It was a gesture that Iruka had seen many, many times in recent weeks and it hurt that his friends couldn't vent their feelings even in a harmless joke at Danzou's expense.

Iruka paused. He'd planned how he wanted to ask his friends a great favour but knew that by doing so he was going to implicate them into Kakashi's plan for a rebellion. He and Kakashi had discussed how they were going to rally their friends and, although they trusted and respected all of them, they felt that it would be too dangerous to tell the gatekeepers everything at this stage. That way, if any suspicion at all fell upon them, they could endure questioning without giving too much away.

"I have a favour to ask, it's sort of connected with the Academy," Iruka began.

Both chuunin nodded. "Go on, mate," said Izumo.

Iruka looked at them intently. He knew that they would understand his underlying intention. "Well Danzou's classes kind of inspired me to take a different approach to teaching and I wanted to ask all the older Konoha jounin and chuunin whether they would be willing to give a guest lecture for me. And, well, the thing is, it's so hard to get hold of them these days as they're out on missions all the time. So, I wondered when they return, if you could let them know that I want to see them and to get in touch with me at the Academy?"

Both gatekeepers glanced at each other knowingly and smirked.

Iruka looked quizzical.

"Funny that you mention that. We just had young Sakura over 'ere earlier this morning. She was wantin' us to let the younger chuunin know to get in touch with her cos she wants to give 'em all 'first aid' training."

Iruka smiled. "So it's OK with you both, then?"

"Yeah, no problem pal," laughed Kotetsu.

Iruka expression was deadly serious. His next statement would absolutely reveal to them what he was planning to do without actually telling them anything.

"But only Tsunade's shinobi. No need for Root."

They nodded.

They understood.

* * *

Danzou had indicated to Iruka at their last meeting that he would be making an announcement about Konoha's future to its population and, true to his word, had declared that he would be organising a rally for all shinobi to attend on the following Saturday. Civilians were welcome too, although their attendance was voluntary. The Hokage had a week to prepare.

Which gave Kakashi a week to plan something devious to spoil it.

The Rokudaime's youth movement, Konoha Blazes, had attracted pretty much all pre-genin and Iruka was saddened to see that his pupils could be bought so easily by the promise of a new uniform and a couple of hours with Dajimu, one of Danzou's most trusted Root shinobi. But a sense of belonging was something that all pre-teens aspired to and that, along with a copious amount of peer pressure, resulted in the young shinobi wanting nothing more than to be recognised by their Hokage. And Danzou was willing to spend time with them, learn their names, answer their questions and give them a sense of importance. More significantly, he spent time emphasising their worth to Konoha. They were too young and too inexperienced to understand what Danzou was doing. He was reeling them in, shaping them to his will, determined that he would ensure their loyalty and obedience. He could capture their young hearts and minds rather than trap their tongues.

Danzou spent his morning sessions at the Academy talking about the history of Konoha and its standing as the greatest of the shinobi nations. He was a surprisingly eloquent speaker and the class was enraptured by the tales he told. Iruka was secretly impressed by his speaking talents and also his ability to hold the entire class's complete attention. He became more animated, almost passionate. It frustrated Iruka. He could see that Danzou's dedication to Konoha was absolute but could not understand why the Hokage couldn't observe this same quality in Tsuande's shinobi and felt obliged to compel them all to silence so that his vision for Konoha would prevail.

Danzou talked to the pre-genin about the other shinobi villages but always painted them in a negative light. For example he told the story of Sunagakure's collaboration with Sound which led to an invasion of Konoha and the death of the beloved – how Danzou embellished his tale, despite his secret loathing of Sarutobi – Third Hokage. He omitted to mention that Suna had immediately surrendered on hearing of Orochimaru's deception and their subsequent alliance with Konoha initiated by Naruto's willingness to befriend Gaara and consoloidated when Team Kakashi's and Team Gai's determined to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki.

Iruka felt it was his duty to teach his students about other countries in the hope of fostering a sense of understanding and tolerance of other cultures.

"But Iruka sensei, Hokage Danzou sama said that Konoha is the greatest shinobi nation. Why would we care about other countries?"

"Because, Hiro kun, if we don't take time to learn about and understand other cultures how can we possibly understand our own?"

"But Hokage Danzou sama said we are the best. If that is the case there is no need to bother with other shinobi nations. They are all inferior to us."

Iruka sighed. He wondered whether anyone had ever learned anything about wars from history.

* * *

The day of the rally arrived. It was a clear, bright afternoon and the sun was shining in the cloudless sky. It was the sort of day that made Iruka want to go out into the forest with Kakashi and spend precious time with him. The last thing he wanted to do was to attend Danzou's gathering and have to suffer hideous pomp and ceremony as an evil dictator inflated his ego in front of the village.

The Konoha Blazes had been heavily involved in the preparations for the rally, helping assemble a tall podium in front of the Hokage monument and lining the parade ground with alternating red, orange and yellow bunting to represent Fire Country. Danzou had personally visited them to watch as they set about their work and he praised their dedication. He had also asked Tera to co-ordinate a marching display for the youth movement as part of the rally. The kids were thrilled that the whole of Konoha was going to be watching them on parade.

Danzou had ordered a new set of Hokage robes for the occasion. They were black with a gaudy embroidered gold trim that formed a flame pattern around the edge of the cloak. Iruka thought it looked ostentatious.

It was telling that Danzou had constructed a podium to talk from and felt the need to address all shinobi as part of a rally. Speaking from an elevated position emphasised his power. None of the previous Hokage would ever have considered doing such a thing. Sarutobi, Minato and Tsunade had always addressed their shinobi from the floor, standing at the same level as their subordinates – they did not consider themselves to be above ordinary ninja, but one of them. None of them had sought the title, it had been bestowed upon them by their peers as an acknowledgement of their skills and a mark of the whole village's respect for them. It has been said that the greatest leaders are the ones who do not seek power. Danzou was the only Hokage who had ever desired the title.

All shinobi lined up in front of the Hokage's podium. Danzou had decided that Root ANBU should be situated at the front of the group, but should integrate with ordinary shinobi. His intention was that it would help embed a sense of unity amongst Konoha ninja but it was also a devious way of promoting support for him, as Root's proximity to the ordinary ranks would encourage their co-operation, especially when it came to cheering his entrance and acknowledging his speeches. Hence Iruka found himself standing between Hyou and Terai. He didn't feel at all comfortable about this, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it. He had to remember simply to obey.

Danzou prepared himself for his address. As he stepped up to his podium a small ripple of applause could be heard from the civilians who were looking on from the far end of the parade ground. Root ANBU drew themselves up to their full height and stood to attention, glancing left and right to encourage ordinary shinobi to do the same. This was all about pressure and was their way of ensuring that Danzou could speak to an attentive crowd. Or at least a crowd that appeared attentive. It was very clear that all Tsunade's shinobi were only there because they had to be there. They had no voices to utter words of dissent. Their dispositions were downbeat. It was all they could do to steal glances at each other, of soundless support to their friends, to offer silent sympathies to each other.

Iruka could detect an air of quiet opposition that emanated from his comrades, his friends. He _knew_ that they would join him to rebel against Danzou.

The new Hokage drew himself up to his full height, smiled his most benevolent smile, took a very deep breath and began to speak to the assembled crowd.

"Fellow shinobi and citizens of Konoha. I am proud to be standing before you at the first of what I hope will be many rallies. I am delighted to see how many of you have turned out."

Attendance was compulsory.

Danzou paused and changed his expression to one of sorrow. "I had hoped that this rally would be nothing a happy occasion but I have had some good news and some sad news. It is with a heavy heart and deep regret that I have to inform you that the Godaime, Tsunade sama, has left Konoha."

There was a collective murmur of surprise. Iruka's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Danzou continued. "Two nights ago she came around from her coma and, as soon as I heard, I rushed to her bedside to see her. She told me that she felt she could no longer continue her duties as Hokage, her injuries were just too great and she found herself to be in constant pain. So she has decided to leave the village and go to live in a small, quiet spa town."

Danzou paused and cast his eyes downwards, just briefly, in a gesture of mock sorrow. He managed not to reveal a glint in his eye when he looked up again to address the crowd. "She didn't want any fuss. I'm afraid that her memory is very poor, she is terribly weak and, well, she doesn't look, ahem, as _young_ as she used to. So I let her go with my blessing. And she gave me her approval to take on the title of Hokage on a permanent basis. The council and the Daimyo have endorsed me too."

Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was a downright lie. No, worse than that. It was complete and utter bullshit. He was painting Tsunade as some vain dolly bird who couldn't resume her duties because she was worried about her citizens viewing her as an old woman. Danzou knew that she had gone missing, had almost certainly known for ages and probably had some of his best men searching for her. In fact he probably also had some of his best men trying to work out if anyone from Konoha had helped her get out. Oh kami, they were probably torturing her ANBU guards right now.

Did the 'Silver Shadow' get to him that night?

If he found Tsunade he would kill her, Iruka had no doubt of that.

Danzou smiled benevolently again. Iruka was sure that he must have spent the entire night practising that smile in front of the mirror.

"And as for the fiends responsible for the assassination attempt, I can assure you that those invaders who attacked our beloved village just a few weeks ago have been thoroughly interrogated and punished. My team are currently following up on leads to find the real perpetrator, the one who ordered the attack. They are, as I speak, getting to the very root of the problem."

_No irony intended there,_ thought Iruka.

"And so after this sad news I bring much happier news. It is my great pleasure to introduce Konoha Blaze, my very own legion of young shinobi from the Academy."

A band struck up a marching tune and from behind Danzou's podium fifty little darlings, all decked out in their red and orange uniforms, with broad beams across their faces, strode out across the parade ground in formation. Tera had taught them well, their timing and synchronisation were good.

As they marched from one end of the parade ground to the other, a small shadow fell across the group. Some members of the assembled crowd looked up and noticed that a small, grey cloud had appeared in the sky at quite a low altitude. It was somewhat out of place because the sky was otherwise completely clear. And by pure coincidence it seemed to be drifting through the air at the same speed as the Blaze.

Blaze marched to the end of the parade ground, their feet stomping and chests puffed out with pride, and executed a perfect turn before commencing their march back to the other end of the ground. On this pass they had been instructed to turn their heads towards the Hokage and salute Danzou as they marched by his podium.

Then a curious thing happened. The cloud that was drifting with them hovered in the air briefly and then changed direction; it seemed to be following the parade at the same speed as their marching pace.

Some of the crowd had begun to notice how the cloud was moving and there was a sort of hushed hum, a mass "aaaah", as increasing numbers of people began to observe it. Had the wind changed direction?

Iruka was trying not to laugh. He and Kakashi had spent some time together deciding if they could sabotage the event and whether the mysterious 'Silver Shadow' should make another appearance.

As the Konoha Blaze had completed their little march, Danzou initiated a round of applause for them and stepped up to begin another speech. He had been practising this one.

"Comrades. I am proud to be standing before you as the new Hokage."

A small ripple of applause could be heard from the civilians who had gathered at one end of the stadium. Danzou's propaganda exercise to integrate Root into ordinary Konoha life had worked well. The civilians trusted them.

The cloud that had followed the Blaze's march then hovered in the sky for a while before drifting over to where Danzou was located, right above the podium. It cast a shadow over his face but had the beneficial effect of blocking the sun from his eyes.

Danzou continued. "My citizens and comrades, I would…."

The cloud crackled with lightning and a small rumble of thunder drowned out Danzou's next words. He smiled and coughed slightly before beginning again.

"Citizens and comrades…"

Another rumble. The lightning fizzed and sparked inside the cloud, drawing everyone's attention to it.

"Ahem, I see the weather is against us today," he muttered, doing his best to find the situation amusing. The crowd laughed politely.

Now that everyone's attention was focussed on it, the curious cloud hopped quickly and deliberately one metre to the left. It was a ridiculous movement for a cloud and everyone gasped; some civilians even laughed out loud. The movement also had the effect of allowing the sun to shine right in Danzou's eyes. He squinted.

Oh, Kakashi was good, his control had been so subtle but he was now just mocking Danzou. Iruka was enjoying this immensely.

The pair had found another one of the chuunin's old jokes in his special box and decided to embellish it. Neither Kakashi nor Iruka had the nature chakra ability to create clouds, so Iruka's teenage invention was rather nifty. The cloud was actually a smokeball, enhanced with chakra, which could be shaped to look cloud-like and directed anywhere using a simple jutsu. Kakashi had decided that, while it was very good indeed, it would look more realistic if it had some sparks of lightning crackling through it occasionally.

Kakashi loved playing with lightning.

Thunder is simply the sound of the energy released by the electrical charge and Kakashi's control of the electrical charge, even from a distance, was second to none.

The cloud started rotating and spiralling in the air, dancing above the parade ground like a demented ballerina, pirouetting faster and faster, fizzing and spitting lightning as it leapt in multiple grand jetees towards the direction of the Hokage monument.

Danzou was pissed. He could sense that there was some form of chakra in the cloud so he knew damn well that someone was controlling it. He only needed to glare twice, once at Dajimu and once at Tera, who immediately signalled to their subordinates. The ANBU vanished instantly, spreading out to look for the perpetrator.

Kakashi realised it was time to get out of there. But he wanted another dramatic exit. Who wouldn't? The cloud crackled with electricity then flashed and sparked and finally dispersed. A great flash at the Hokage monument was followed by a massive crack of thunder.

The crowd and ANBU turned to look up in the direction of the thundercrack. They caught sight of a cloaked figure. As soon as the individual saw them pointing in its direction, it shrouded itself in lightning, leapt inside the second Hokage statue's nostril and disappeared.

Hushed whispers were heard from the civilians. "Was that the Silver Shadow?"

Danzou waited for the buzz to subside. He knew that none of the shinobi would dare snigger, even though they were all crying with laughter inside.

So he smiled and continued as best he could once the hubbub had subsided. He talked about Konoha's standing in the shinobi world and how he had plans for its future. Everything every ninja had heard at their individual meeting before prior to being silenced. As Danzou's speech finally came to a close, there was one statement he made in conclusion that particularly worried the Academy teacher.

"And so I close, my friends and comrades, with a request for you." He paused. "The Jinchuuriki, otherwise known as Uzumaki Naruto, was sent on a mission several weeks ago. As you know, he is one of Konoha's heroes, having saved the village from Pein's invasion. He has not been seen since leaving for that mission. My comrades, I am desperately worried for that young shinobi's safety. I urge all ninja who leave on missions on behalf of Konoha, to make a point of looking for Naruto and sending him back to the village should they find him. I need to know that he will return safely to Konoha."

Danzou had asked Iruka about Naruto on several occasions. The teacher had no doubts that the Hokage wanted to capture Naruto and lock up him within the walls of Konoha, using the Nine Tails as a weapon to reinforce Konoha's strength if he should ever need it. Naruto would hate that. But with Danzou's appeal to all shinobi Iruka was starting to worry that something really bad might have happened to Naruto. Was Danzou lying again? Had he actually found Naruto and hidden him away in a secret location? And then he felt guilty that he hadn't been worrying about Naruto enough. What with Kakashi's return and Kurenai's baby and Tsunade's exodus and the plans for the rebellion, he hadn't had a moment to think about where his friend actually was. He _knew_ that Naruto was an amazing shinobi and was probably fine, and certainly didn't need his former teacher chasing after him, but Iruka couldn't help feeling deeply concerned about his friend's whereabouts. It had now been far too long since he had seen Naruto.

The rest of the rally went off without a hitch. As far as most of Tsunade's shinobi were concerned the whole affair was both boring and unnecessary but naturally they were unable to say anything about it. However, surreptitious glances passed between his friends were enough for Iruka to realise that most of them felt the same way about Danzou as he did. And everyone seemed to have enjoyed the Silver Shadow's cloud.

Later that day, Danzou summoned his most trusted personnel to the Hokage office.

"Find out who is playing these pranks and castrate them!" Danzou screamed at Dajimu. "Leave no stone unturned. Look out for any signs of unusual chakra, random jutsu, anything. And everywhere in the village. I mean it, leave no stone unturned. Just stop that cocksucker fucking up my rallies."

* * *

The following Tuesday Iruka had had another long day at the Academy. He was tired and vaguely irritable. He hated the way that the kids had fallen for Danzou's cheap trick of selling them uniforms and a misplaced sense of belonging. They were restless after Danzou's class with them and had spent all of Monday's afternoon lesson chattering about the parade and what the youth movement was planning to do next weekend. They were also beginning to turn into nasty little brats, all too willing to question him, contradict his teaching methods and to answer back, telling him that "Danzou had told them this" and "Tera had taught them that".

It was dark when he arrived home, much later than he had anticipated, and he slammed the door shut, flinging his shinobi vest onto the rack by the entrance way. He bent down to remove his shoes and was just about to yell up to Kakashi that he had arrived home when there was a sharp rap on the door. He turned to open it immediately.

Ibiki appeared at the doorway, wearing his standard trenchcoat and bandana. His scarred face looked extremely stern as he addressed Iruka.

"I have been informed that an unusual chakra has been detected in this apartment. It is thought that you may be harbouring a rogue shinobi and I demand entry to search the property. I have ANBU with special sensory skills surrounding this building and they will detect any unusual chakra or jutsu should the perpetrator attempt an escape."

Iruka gulped.


	13. Chapter 13

Root ANBU pushed past Iruka shoving him against the wall as they entered the apartment. They were adept at quick searches and had no respect for property, invading every room looking for potential hiding places. They turned out cupboards, throwing their contents onto the floor, and upturned furniture, not caring whether they damaged it. It was invasive and disrespectful.

Typical Root.

Iruka was bricking himself. If Root were monitoring the apartment with sensory ninja right now, even if Kakashi had managed to escape with a teleportation jutsu, the ANBU would sense the residual chakra and know for sure that _someone_ had been hiding in the house.

He knew that he had to remain as calm as possible.

His boyfriend was a genius, he would have thought of something.

Iruka slowly wandered into the living room and Ibiki followed. The T&I commander's role was to keep an eye on Iruka, to observe his reactions. He was an expert in psychology but Iruka knew this and was fully aware that he should remain completely composed. It really wasn't going to be easy though, he was terribly worried about what would happen to Kakashi if his hiding place were discovered, or if he'd tried to teleport away. He looked around the room. Where could the Copy-nin possibly be hiding?

He knew that even scanning the room for clues would be dangerous. Ibiki was trained to spot any unusual behaviour and would pounce on any object if, in his judgement, Iruka's body language indicated that it might be significant.

So Iruka simply sat down on the sofa and leaned back. He surveyed the room as casually as he could manage, nodding slightly huffily at Ibiki as he did so, looking for any sort of clue as to what could possibly have happened to Kakashi. There didn't seem to be any sign of a struggle and the room was pretty neat and tidy. He couldn't see any obvious clues and Kakashi apparently hadn't left him a note or anything. He was beginning to worry about his boyfriend's safety. He glanced up at the bookshelves.

Then he spotted it.

The Icha Icha novel. Kakashi was very organised when it came to his library – surprisingly so, considering the efforts he went to in order to convince the younger shinobi that he was incredibly lazy - and all his books were categorised and ordered. As Iruka surveyed the shelving he noticed that one book was definitely out of place. Of all the books on the shelf _Icha Icha Unrequited_ had been stored upside down. Iruka made great efforts not to show any sign of reaction or recognition and continued to look at the shelves, then nonchalantly glanced away. He now had an idea what had happened to Kakashi.

He glanced over at the window. Yes, as he suspected, the glass had a strange mark on it, like a smear. The light from the streetlamp below made it glisten slightly. It also explained the unusual chakra.

Iruka breathed a silent sigh of relief. He knew where Kakashi was. Actually, he had no idea where Kakashi was, but he was convinced that his boyfriend was safe.

The Root ANBU came back into the living area to report to Ibiki. They had found no one in the apartment. They called up one of the sensory ninja who had been waiting outside to detect unusual jutsu and they all stood in a huddle in the living room to discuss the situation. Iruka was desperate to know what they were talking about but had to remain cool and appear to be unconcerned, and yet surprised, at the sudden search of the property. The sensory ANBU was nodding furiously to confirm that he had not been mistaken and that the strange chakra had most definitely been identified in this apartment. Ibiki frowned.

The ANBU turned to Iruka and asked him directly, "Has anyone from outside Konoha been living in this apartment?"

Iruka was able to answer truthfully. "No, of course not." Kakashi was, of course, a Leaf ninja, born and raised in the village.

Ibiki gave Iruka a hard stare and said, "Iruka, there is something very suspicious about this. Sensory ninja are rarely mistaken."

Iruka shrugged. "But I really can't understand how anyone might possibly have detected unusual chakra here. I've only just got home from teaching at the Academy."

He then decided turn the tables, to step things up a notch, take a risk and throw the situation right back at Ibiki. "And, if truth be told," he continued, "I don't appreciate the sudden accusations nor the fact that I'm going to have to spend the entire night cleaning and tidying this apartment thanks to those louts' intrusive and inconsiderate search methods."

Ibiki scowled but looked at Iruka with some degree of sympathy.

"I'm going to be keeping an eye on you," he stated sternly. He then nodded to the Root ANBU, indicating that they should leave. They left.

Iruka didn't know precisely where Kakashi was, but was sure that he was safe. He decided that Danzou's regime was becoming increasingly intrusive and oppressive and that he _should_ continue communicating their plans to Konoha shinobi, although it would be far more risky now that Ibiki was watching him.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Hiruzen's birth and Iruka had made a point of visiting Kurenai regularly. She was always delighted to see him but she always looked incredibly tired and worried. She had gone through so many stresses over the last few months – the loss of her lover, then the joy at the birth of her son turning to utter despair as an evil dictator had decided that he would be trained as an emotionless Root drone. She truly appreciated Iruka being there for her. She didn't realise how much her friendship had meant to him when he was coming to terms with Kakashi's death, at a time when he was unaware that his boyfriend would return.

Little Hiruzen was growing rapidly. He had lost a tiny amount of weight in the first few days after his birth, but had been making up for lost time since. He was clearly going to grow into a strapping lad, just like his father. He had a ruddy little face, soft brown eyes and a cheerful disposition. He rarely cried. Kurenai spent most of her time with him, nurturing him and cherishing him.

Iruka had wanted to spend time reassuring Kurenai that he had a plan to rebel against Danzou but he didn't feel confident that Konoha's jounin would believe that he alone – a mere chuunin - could inspire them to plan a full rebellion. He had discussed his doubts with Kakashi a few days ago and, although the Copy-nin had every belief in Iruka's abilities to gather their friends together, and wouldn't have put it past him to start causing mayhem throughout Konoha, he understood Iruka's concern, so they had decided that their close jounin friends should learn about Kakashi's return. Tsunade's elite could be trusted absolutely and they needed to know all the plans as their skills would be needed when the time came.

Iruka was determined to tell Kurenai first but he didn't really know how to approach the situation and was very anxious. He had to break the news of Kakashi's return – such a happy event to him – in the knowledge that her lover and the father of her child was never coming back.

As he approached her apartment he could see her watering the flowers in her window box, Hiruzen wrapped in a sling in front of her. She waved to him and beckoned him upstairs as soon as she saw him. He went straight up to her apartment and she prepared tea while Iruka cuddled Hiruzen. He was a cute little baby and had really taken a shine to the chuunin. But Iruka was feeling increasingly agitated today.

As soon as the tea was prepared, he sat Kurenai down, and handed the child back to her. Hiruzen gurgled happily as he rested on her lap in the crook of one arm. Iruka then took Kurenai's free hand in his and looked at her intently.

"Kurenai. I have something very important to tell you," he paused, "But I don't really know how to say it."

Her eyes were bright - she was paying full attention – and she patted his hand. "Out with it, Iruka. No point in messing around." Kurenai believed in plain talking and being straightforward. Her no nonsense attitude had always stood her in good stead as she had moved up the ranks to become one of Konoha's most respected kunoichi.

Iruka took a deep breath. He was fairly sure he was about to gabble.

"Kurenai, Kakashi has returned. He has been living with me for several weeks now. He was terribly injured when he arrived back but has been slowly getting better. That final mission he went on was a set-up and he's lucky to be alive. He believes that it was Danzou who set him up and that the new Hokage will target him if he ever finds out that he is alive and in Konoha. Kakashi was the one who managed to find the seal to counter Danzou's curse. I'm so, so sorry that I didn't tell you, I feel as though I have deceived you, but it was so important that no one knew that he had come back because he felt that he was in so much danger. I feel even worse because you lost Asuma and you were so good to me when I needed you and, and ..."

He ran out of words.

His brow was furrowed and the scar across his nose wrinkled slightly as he looked up at her hopefully. There were tears in her eyes but Kurenai was smiling broadly. She laid Hiruzen in his cradle then pulled Iruka towards her and just held him, hugging him tight. Eventually she released him and he looked at her with some surprise.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not," she said gently. "I'm delighted for you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You were the best thing that ever happened to Kakashi. I know that if there was any way in the world he could come home to you he would have done. Is he okay?"

"He's getting better every day. He was in an awful state when he arrived back."

She paused and thought for a moment.

"I now have a suspicion as to who the Silver Shadow might be though."

Iruka grinned. "Yeah, we found my old box of pranks and Kakashi decided to adapt them to irritate Danzou."

"What? _You_ invented those? That ridiculous cloud from the rally? It was hilarious, it was all I could do to stop myself from chuckling."

"Yep. Toys from my mis-spent youth."

"I never had you pegged for such a rebel. They are really clever, Iruka, you have a talent for inventing jutsu. So you and Kakashi are behind this revolt?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled. She had complete confidence that _both_ shinobi could take on Danzou.

Iruka told her about their tentative plans for the burgeoning rebellion. As he spoke he realised that Kurenai was learning to how express herself in a way that didn't compromise the curse seal and, on learning of Iruka and Kakashi's plan, she was obviously delighted and relieved. It was amazing how it was possible to communicate so much using simple gestures. Observing her, Iruka began to understand that language wasn't necessarily verbal, visual communication could be just as effective. Iruka knew that she would be willing to help when the time came.

Iruka gave Kurenai a massive hug and left for the Academy feeling much, much happier. He was relieved that his friend was pleased for him and not angry for his deceit. He realised that there are times in one's life when you find out who your friends really are. Kurenai was a true pal.

On his way to the Academy, Iruka bumped into Sakura who was just leaving for her shift at the hospital. They walked together through the quiet side streets and caught up on how they were communicating the plans of the rebellion to other shinobi. Sakura was doing very well. She had already recruited Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Rock Lee, who were all too willing to join up.

"Only Sai looked puzzled when I told him about what we were planning to do," she said breezily. "But then Sai always looks a bit confused, always hiding behind that inscrutable smile of his."

Iruka told Sakura about Root invading Kakashi's apartment and that Ibiki and ANBU were most definitely keeping an eye on him. He warned her to be very, very careful.

* * *

Iruka was becoming increasingly worried about the Konoha Blazes. The little brats were becoming right little troublemakers. They didn't want to pay attention to a mere chuunin teacher when Danzou had guaranteed them access to his Root elite.

Iruka walked into the classroom, bid them good morning and asked them to settle down. The general chatter and hubbub didn't particularly subside.

"I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka used his loudest, strictest teacher voice and glared at them all. Hard. He was a master of the withering stare.

The class snapped to attention. They might not have wanted to be taught by a chuunin when Dajimu had been teaching them some cool new jutsu but they had enough respect for Iruka's temper, which could be utterly fearsome, to behave themselves.

"Today we are going to be learning about history."

A muffled groan spread throughout the room. Goro kun spoke up. "But sensei, Hokage Danzou teaches us history. He has already told us how great Konoha is. We want to do shuriken practice with you today."

"Oh? So it's okay for Hokage Danzou to teach history, but not me?"

"Hokage Danzou makes it exciting. He tells us all about Konoha's victories in wars."

"Well, sometimes we need to learn about the battles we don't win. And we need to understand why we fight wars. And who we fight those wars with. And what we should learn from wars and how our former enemies can become allies."

The class nodded. Maybe the lesson would become interesting after all. And so Iruka began teaching the pre-genin about the three Great Shinobi wars. He emphasised the destruction that war had brought to all the countries involved and the wasteful and unnecessary loss of life. How orphans would be killed outright rather than having to suffer a life of hardship without the love and support of their parents. How the economies of the countries were ruined and how long it took to rebuild those devastated towns and villages. He also made a point of explaining that Konoha had not always been completely honourable during times of war.

He went on to talk about how more recently Konoha had become allied with other shinobi nations. How strong ties with Sunagakure had come from the unfortunate incident whereby the Kazekage had been murdered by Orochimaru and Suna shinobi duped into invading Konoha. Danzou had already told them this story, but Iruka went on to explain how Gaara had become the Fifth Kazekage and that as a result of his friendship with Naruto, Konoha ninja had helped rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki. He wanted to emphasise that Konoha was building positive relationships with other villages.

The class became thoroughly engaged. They asked all sorts of questions, particularly pertaining to the wars and specifically Konoha's involvement. They were very interested in the village's heroes; the legendary Sannin, the White Fang, the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

Iruka also spoke from the heart about the losses of war. He told the kids how lucky they were to have been raised in a time of relative harmony. Konoha had only suffered a few invasions over the last few years which meant that this was a peaceful time in the shinobi world. Even the consequences of Pein's invasion had been reversed in the end. He explained that most of them had never had to go through the trauma of losing of their parents, something that many, many ninja had had to face before, himself included.

Iruka had been feeling very uncomfortable hearing Danzou's rhetoric when teaching the youngsters about shinobi history. He felt that he had done his part in setting the record straight, encouraging the pre-genin to think about war and its consequences and to try to understand how co-operation between nations was a more positive way to look forward to the future, together, as allies.

At the end of the lesson, the class filed out. One of his pupils remained behind. It was Ayase, a small, quiet girl who rarely made eye contact with him and usually sat at the back of the class, studious but shy.

"Thank you, Iruka sensei. It meant a lot to hear about the other villages. My village was destroyed two years ago and Konoha took me in. I like going to the Academy but I hate Hokage Danzou's lessons."

"Why is that, Ayase chan?"

"Because he only talks about Konoha. I miss my village and my brothers."

Iruka smiled gently at her. She looked up at him with her wide blue eyes. She was a good pupil, if quiet and desperately timid. She reminded him of Hinata. She had come to Konoha with her parents when her village had been attacked by rogue shinobi. Her brothers had been killed outright. Her talents as a ninja were beginning to present themselves and it was decided that she should become a pupil at the Academy to develop her skills. She was from a family that had an interesting bloodline limit, one that combined lightning and earth nature chakra to produce glass from sand. The talent had yet to be awakened in Ayase but Iruka was sure that with a little dedication and practise, she could become a highly skilled kunoichi.

"Well, Ayase chan, I believe that the shinobi villages should work together. I believe that we will all get along better if we understand each other."

"I don't think Konoha Blaze think like that. They are always going on about Konoha's greatness and that this village is better than all the others."

Iruka patted her gently on the head. "Well, that's why I wanted us all to take part in the lesson we've just had."

He paused, briefly. "Ayase chan, are they bullying you?"

"No, not really, sensei. I just feel left out."

"Okay. But you will tell me immediately if you have any problems with Blaze?"

She nodded. Iruka continued, "Now, I want you to practice those jutsu I taught you last week. You are more than capable of getting them right, you just need more confidence."

She nodded and turned to leave. Iruka started gathering up his papers and tidying his desk area in preparation for going home when he spotted shadows in the doorway. It was getting dark but the lights had not yet been turned on in the corridor so all Iruka could see was the silhouettes of a pair of ninja, slouching slightly and leaning against the doorframe. One had a senbon flicking from one side of his mouth to the other.

"You wanted to see us Iruka?"

The chuunin's face lit up. Kotetsu and Izumo had started informing his friends that they should go see Iruka. The plan was working.

"Genma! Raidou! It's so good to see you. How about I take you out for a drink? We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Genma and Raidou both grinned. They were pleased to see their old pal too. They departed for the bustling Crossed Kunai for a few drinks in a private booth where they couldn't be overheard, while Iruka planned to enlist his friends for the rebellion.


	14. Chapter 14

At a small izakaya in a remote village a tall man walked through the door. He was wearing a long navy overcoat that reached down to his ankles, a wide brimmed hat that shaded his eyes and a scarf that covered most of his face. He looked around the bar briefly and found a table with a blonde woman sitting at it. She had both arms in a sling. Her head was bowed and she was nursing a container of sake, drinking it directly from the flask through a straw, which looked terribly unrefined. She glanced up as the man sat opposite her.

"Are you sober?"

"Are you alive?"

"I'm alive."

"Then I'm sober. It's good to see you again, kiddo. Glad you made it. I knew you would."

Kakashi's eye curved into a smile. He was genuinely pleased to see Tsunade. A few moments later Shizune walked into the bar and sat beside her shishou. She smiled broadly at Kakashi.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Tsunade beckoned the Mama-san who nodded her head in the direction of a private room. The Godaime eased herself up and hobbled towards the open sliding door, Shizune and Kakashi walking behind her, ready to catch if she were to lose her balance.

It was a traditional room with tatami floor and low table. The Mama-san brought in more drinks and snacks and Tsunade indicated that she would like privacy.

Kakashi removed his long coat revealing his standard jounin trousers and shirt. When he took off his hat, his crazy silver hair sprung straight up towards the sky. Nothing could flatten it. He wore an eyepatch to cover the sharingan. Tsunade was amused - he was clearly not comfortable with his disguise.

"Don't you have any other clothes, Kakashi? No civvies at all? I thought you were gay."

Kakashi's grey eye smiled. "That's me, the scruffiest gay in the village. I defy all clichés. I never had any need to dress up, you know. It was because you were constantly sending me on missions. It was all I could do to keep washing and re-wearing the grotty bloodstained standard shinobi uniforms that you issued me with."

Now it was Tsunade's turn to laugh. They both relaxed. They didn't really know each other well. Tsunade was Kakashi's boss and he had always treated her with the utmost respect, except for that time when Sasuke left the village and he had disobeyed a direct order because he disagreed with her decision. She had been absolutely furious with him at the time, but she had understood why he did what he did and, in retrospect, had agreed with his judgement.

They sat around the table on the cushions provided. Kakashi poured sake for his companions and Shizune reciprocated by pouring a cup for the jounin. They toasted each other's health with a sincerity that was far more profound than any normal "Kampai!"

Tsunade had awoken from her coma about three weeks ago and was recovering well, largely thanks to Shizune's care.

Kakashi and Tsunade had never really had an informal chat about anything, not much point in starting now, so once the pleasantries were over Kakashi's expression became serious.

"Why did you do it? Why did you send me on that mission and make everyone believe I was dead?"

"I had no choice. He was outmanoeuvring me at every stage. I didn't think he'd stoop so low as to try to kill me though."

Kakashi exhaled. "He probably knew that you'd have beaten him if he'd challenged you directly."

She gave a wry smile. "Maybe so. But he got his way in the end. I wondered whether he'd actually play politics and get the council to depose me. They always disagreed with my decisions, the miserable old fools. But I did what I needed to do. I got you out and I got Naruto out. Has Iruka forgiven me?"

"Just about. He got the shock of his life when I came back. I arrived just in time to see Danzou take control of Konoha but I was in a pretty bad state and couldn't do anything about it. If you hadn't sent me away I would have challenged him, you know."

"I know. But he'd been wanting to be Hokage for ever. I truly believe that if I hadn't got you out you would have been assassinated by his ANBU. He had enough shinobi to be able to do it. You're good, kid, but you wouldn't have stood a chance against several Root ninja. This was the only way to avoid bloodshed and, potentially, a civil war."

"Well, he told the assembled throng at one of his rallies that you had come out of your coma, decided that you couldn't face carrying on as Hokage and had abandoned Konoha. He also told them that you'd given him his blessing to take on the title permanently."

"The old bastard! I hope people realise that I would never have done that in a million years!"

"Of course. Believe me, I think all non-Root shinobi are rooting for you, if you'll pardon the expression." Kakashi paused briefly. "You know that he has silenced all Konoha shinobi with a curse seal? No one can talk about him without suffering paralysis and eventually death."

"Well, that explains why Shizune is flustered and depressed all the time. She has told me as much as she can – that I was personally targeted for an assassination attempt - but has been able to say nothing about the dirty little rat."

"It's appalling. This seal has ensured complete loyalty to him."

"Complete loyalty?"

"No. We plan to rebel. If we succeed, we want you back. Are you willing to resume your role?"

"How are you going to do it?"

"I have a plan. I have managed to save Iruka and Sakura from the curse using a counter-seal process I picked up from Danzou's stooge when I went on that last mission. They are the only Leaf shinobi I know who are able to talk freely."

"THERE'S ONE MORE!" The door slid open and a flash of orange and blonde, accompanied by blue eyes and wide goofy grin appeared at the table and sat down to join them. Tsunade groaned, rolling her eyes. Kakashi smiled.

"He's been driving me to distraction. I have no idea how Jiraiya managed to put up with his energy for all those years they were training together."

Kakashi's eye arched into a smile. "So, what have you been up to, Naruto?"

"Training, mostly. I've been spending time here and also with Great Honourable Geezer, practising Sage skills. I'm glad you're alive, Kakashi sensei, I knew you could do it."

Kakashi turned to look at Tsunade and Naruto. His grey eye was open wide and he spoke with absolute sincerity. "I am going to reinstate you, Tsunade sama. Naruto, I will need your help when the time comes."

Naruto looked directly at Kakashi with his big blue eyes, blinked twice and nodded his head. "Un."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She wanted to be completely clear about Kakashi's intentions. "If you are challenging him do you not want the title for yourself, Kakashi? I think you would be a worthy candidate," she added.

Without a moment's hesitation Kakashi shook his head. "I'm a soldier, Tsunade sama, not a politician. I truly have no desire for the title of Hokage." He paused. "And besides, they'd never get my hair right when sculpting the Hokage monument."

Shizune and Naruto burst out laughing. Even Tsunade chuckled.

Kakashi grinned and continued. "Iruka and Sakura are currently in the process of alerting those Leaf shinobi – our comrades - who are opposed to Danzou that there is a plan for a rebellion. It will be extremely dangerous if they are caught but there is no other way to rally our people."

"I appreciate their support."

Kakashi paused and thought for a moment. He needed as much information as he could get if he was going to challenge the bastard dictator. "Hokage sama. You told me that you needed a sharingan user for that final mission. I'm assuming that the false intel you received led you to believe it was necessary and I now know that Danzou's stooge wanted to kill me in order to obtain my sharingan. But why would Danzou want it?"

Tsunade looked thoughtful. "I honestly don't know. He was mad as hell when I told him that my hunter nin had found your body and disposed of it."

Kakashi grinned. "You bullshitted him?"

Tsunade had a twinkle in her eye. "Absolutely. I had to take a risk on that one because I believed you'd read between the lines on that mission scroll and would pull through. And I was right. I imagine you had quite a journey home evading his associates though. They were definitely out there looking for you and would have had no qualms about killing you to get that coveted eye."

The Copy-nin nodded. "I figured that Danzou was expecting me to assassinate his stooge, but I was fairly sure he had other plans for me. I travelled back at night time and used a little known route through the forest as I approached the village. It took me several weeks to return home."

Tsunade looked serious. "Don't be fooled by the old fart's stoop and those revoltingly musty old bandages he wears. He is an incredibly powerful shinobi and if you take him on you will face a deadly foe. You will need to be very, very careful."

"Okay. I will bear that in mind. In the meantime, I have come up with a way to rebel against Danzou's regime."

Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto listened intently as Kakashi relayed the details of the plan. Naruto's broad grin widened as he learned the Copy-nin's intent.

"It's a brilliant plan. I never took you for a genius, sensei."

Kakashi's eye arched into a smile. "You were the only one who didn't."

Tsunade laughed loudly. She had done the right thing getting Kakashi and Naruto out. She was proud of her shinobi and touched by their loyalty. Even Shizune looked happy for the first time in ages.

The group spent the rest of the evening together, drinking, planning and talking.

The following day Kakashi and Naruto spent time together training and sparring – it was an excellent opportunity for Kakashi to continue his recovery and increase his strength. The former knucklehead ninja presented a serious challenge to him these days and he was incredibly proud of his pupil.

* * *

Later that evening Iruka was at home preparing dinner when all of a sudden his boyfriend appeared right behind him. It gave him a start. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his waist and the chuunin turned around to welcome him home, although his expression was that of concern.

"Kami, did you just teleport here from outside Konoha? They're keeping a watch on this place."

"No, I used the reverse summoning jutsu to get me to the forest, then snuck in through the barrier shield near the memorial stone and then found my way home across the rooftops. I came in through the apartment window, checked all the wards on the place and then teleported to the kitchen so I could surprise you."

Iruka grinned, then turned around resumed making dinner, silently working out how to expand it into two portions. He could easily double up on rice. He casually reached for another bunch of negi and started chopping them up. Kakashi pulled down his mask, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and gently nuzzled the back of his neck, blowing it gently and placing tender kisses on it.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes. She's safe, out of the coma and healing well."

Iruka nodded. That was good news. "It took me a little while to realise where you had gone. Ibiki and Root detected Katsuyu's subordinate's chakra and tore the place apart looking for a so-called rogue ninja."

"I'm sorry about that. I figured you'd work out where I was."

"Yeah. Took me a little while because Ibiki was glaring at me, but I sussed it out in the end. So how are things then?"

"She's safe and she also has Naruto with her. He's slowly driving her crazy, but she believes that he is in the safest place for the time being. He sent his best to you and says that you must rebel against Danzou as soon as possible because he's missing Ichiraku's ramen."

Iruka closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worrying about Naruto since Danzou had mentioned that he wanted to find the jinchuuriki at their initial meeting and was becoming increasingly insistent that all shinobi search for him. The teacher was certain that Root operatives had been out looking for his friend.

"Oh, and Tsunade wanted to apologise to you for killing me off."

Iruka turned his head and glanced back at Kakashi. He _had_ forgiven the old bat for deceiving him and he did understand the importance of Danzou believing that Kakashi was dead. The chuunin nodded slightly. Kakashi seemed more intent on massaging his waist with his insistent hands and kissing at his neck – it tickled.

"Where are they?"

Kakashi's breath ghosted against Iruka's ear. "In the village that she'd been living in around the time of the Third's death, when Jiraiya found her and dragged her back to Konoha to become the Godaime."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, they are fine. She could probably use some more money though, the gambling seems to be getting a little out of control."

"What are their plans?"

"No more questions, my love. I missed you while I was gone and I want to spend the rest of the evening making sweet love to you."

Iruka laughed. "But I want to know what's going on."

"But I want you." Iruka glanced over his shoulder to see Kakashi putting on his most endearing expression. Iruka was certain that no one else had _ever_ seen him look like that. He was practically pouting. Kakashi turned Iruka around to face him squarely, put his hands on the chuunin's shoulders and said, "Tsunade is prepared to return to us if we can get rid of that despot dictator, okay? I want you now and I promise that we'll talk afterwards."

Iruka turned to face Kakashi and captured his lips in a kiss. He barely managed to switch off the cooker before the Copy-nin scooped him up into his arms and teleported them both to the bedroom.

* * *

Between them, they managed to remove each other's clothes in between hungry kisses. Their clothing lay discarded on the floor and the mattress creaked slightly as they knelt in front of each other on the bed, arms wrapped around the other, embracing and caressing. Kakashi loosened Iruka's hair tie and let his soft brown hair fall to his shoulders, running his fingers through the chuunin's chestnut strands. Iruka tossed his head to let his hair fall naturally and looked straight at the jounin, eyes slightly lowered to show off his luscious long lashes, with a dark, sultry expression. Kakashi growled in appreciation. He opened the sharingan eye. The tomoe spun gently as he drank in the sight of the stunning creature who was keeling before him; his boyfriend was beautiful and so incredibly sexy.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi, his eyes shining with love as he boldly gazed straight back at the sharingan. When the pair first got together Iruka was a little apprehensive, almost anxious, about looking into that fearsome red eye. He had heard all the tales of the genjustu, hypnosis and remarkable perception that Kakashi had developed as he had learned to use Obito's gift. Iruka was also a little embarrassed because he knew that it recorded everything it observed. Kakashi was unflinching in his gaze, though, and Iruka knew that he could trust him absolutely. Occasionally they used the sharingan in sexual play and Kakashi had never failed to give Iruka the most amazing pleasures; the chuunin no longer had any fear of the Copy-nin's eye and often relished those times when he could look into the deep red orb and succumb to the pure bliss that Kakashi was able to bring him.

But Kakashi wasn't intending to use that famous eye tonight, he was just looking, admiring his gorgeous lover. He had something else in mind. He ran his slender fingers up and down the chuunin's supple torso then leaned in, gripped Iruka's waist and whispered softly in his lover's ear, "What's your favourite number?" before licking and sucking at Iruka's tender earlobe.

Iruka shivered at his boyfriend's touch – oh, how Kakashi knew how to turn him on. He leaned back slightly to look at the jounin, head cocked slightly to one side and gave his naughtiest, most seductive smile. Never mind his favourite number, that was his favourite rhetoric question. He knew that Kakashi already knew the answer but this was a ritual to them, one that they had performed many times and enjoyed so very much. And they were going to follow it as they had always followed it.

Iruka and Kakashi's cheeks brushed as each leaned forward and whispered in the other's ear, "I am going to make you feel so good."

Kakashi leaned back so that he was facing his boyfriend and then brought his hand up to Iruka's face, placing a single finger under his chin, pulling it towards him as he brought the chuunin's lips to his, capturing his mouth in a tender kiss. Iruka opened his mouth immediately and let Kakashi's warm tongue slip inside, let it caress his own, and he kissed his lover back, both tongues pushing against each other, gliding over each other, exploring and tasting. Iruka gripped Kakashi's head, loving the softness of his crazy silver hair and holding the jounin near him, determined to make sure that the Copy-nin would be unable to release him from that perfect kiss.

As the kiss became more intense, more passionate, Kakashi gripped Iruka's arms to hold him tight as he pressed his lips harder against his boyfriend's. He then moved his hands downwards to hold Iruka's slim waist and pushed his burgeoning erection towards Iruka's groin. Kakakshi could be very demanding, particularly when he'd been away from home. He had missed his lover every second that he was away and wanted to show Iruka just how much he loved him, how much he desired him, how much he needed him.

Their rule was that the kissing should never stop. Eventually each turned their attention from the other's mouth and started to explore each other's necks, simultaneously tilting their heads to the right, with perfect timing. Kakashi licked at Iruka's jawline, his talented tongue working its way down the chuunin's throat. Iruka had a particularly sensitive spot just above the collarbone and Kakashi set to work exploring it, nibbling and sucking at the tender flesh in the exact location that he knew would elicit the most delicious moan from his lover. They knew each other's bodies so well and both delighted in hearing how good they could make the other feel.

Iruka loved to suckle at Kakashi's neck and would ply him with hot, wet kisses before nipping at his flesh and sucking hard. Kakashi's throat was often covered in love bites, marked by Iruka as though the chuunin was claiming possession of him as his own. These had never been seen by anyone else, of course, because of Kakashi's ubiquitous mask; indeed the Copy-nin had often joked that he would have ditched the mask years ago had it not been for Iruka's insatiable desire to mark him.

They shifted slightly as their mouths began to move downwards, and they lost the embrace as their bodies parted, fingers trailing across their torsos as they repositioned themselves. Both ninja twisted and shuffled down the bed a little, still facing each other but now lying on their sides and in opposite directions. They let their hands roam over the other's body, stroking and caressing the tender flesh.

And the kissing continued. Each was now facing the other's chest. Kakashi licked gently at one of Iruka's nipples, flicking it with his tongue and sucking at it, while his long fingers played with the other one, rubbing and rolling it. He loved to feel the nub swell against his tongue and it aroused him that Iruka was so responsive to his touch. Iruka moaned. He was already finding himself becoming incredibly hard and Kakashi was absolutely relentless, determined to work his lover up into a state of pure and complete ecstasy.

Iruka knew that Kakashi liked things rougher. Much as he was enjoying Kakashi's tender caresses, he had no intention of being so gentle as he nipped at the Copy-nin's nipple with his teeth. Kakashi hissed at the sensation – the sweet pain which sent pools of pleasure straight to his groin making his cock twitch. Iruka immediately followed this action by gently blowing cool air across it to ease the burn of the nip. Kakashi could feel his nipple pulse as the pain slowly subsided, the throb matching the pulsing of the blood that was rushing to his erection, and it felt unbelievably good. Iruka then turned his attention to the other, nipping and licking, never letting Kakashi's body get to used to the sensations before choosing to pleasure another part of his pale, lithe body.

As their mouths shifted further down each other's bodies, they placed hot kisses on each other's bellies. Tan hands massaged the pale flesh of Kakashi's perfect arse while elegant, calloused fingertips, coarse from so many years of generating lightning in his hands, ran up and down the chuunin's spine to stroke Iruka's soft cinnamon skin. And the kisses continued. Further and further downwards each mouth moved, each lover fully intent on pleasuring his boyfriend whilst relishing being immersed in the wonderful sensations that the other was giving him.

When each finally reached his goal they both inhaled the alluring scent of sex. It was intoxicating. They paused momentarily to admire the other's beautiful cock, each with a drop of pearly pre-come glistening at the tip, enticing them and inviting them, before they grasped each other's erection with a warm hand and gripped it tight.

Their ritual would not be complete without absolute synchronicity: A brief kiss to the tip, a lick of the delicious essence that was dripping from each hot erection, a moment to savour each other's flavour and then, then...

...Each would close his eyes, take a deep breath and take his lover's arousal into their mouths.

Oh, the sensations were impossible to describe. The simultaneous ecstasy of giving and receiving such perfect, perfect pleasure. Iruka could deep throat Kakashi and, sucking hard, he would swirl his tongue all over his lover's large, wet cock.

Kakashi licked Iruka's arousal from base to tip, in long, slow, loving strokes, setting a languid pace designed to prolong the pleasure for as long as he could. Then he let his mouth encircle his lover's erection and sucked hard. Iruka gasped. Kakashi never objected to Iruka thrusting into his mouth, in fact he liked that the chuunin was so aroused that he desperately wanted more. He gripped Iruka's firm buttocks and encouraged the teacher roll his hips, projecting his beautiful penis further inside Kakashi's welcoming mouth.

Iruka dragged his teeth very gently along the length of Kakashi's arousal, which caused the jounin to growl. The chuunin then grasped the base of Kakashi's erection, massaging it with his fingers and took the tip back into his mouth, licking and kissing it, savouring the flavour of his boyfriend's delicious cock.

Kakashi paused momentarily to suck one of his own fingers then slowly reached around Iruka's pert arse and worked it into his puckered hole to massage him gently inside. Occasionally his finger would brush against the chuunin's prostate, causing him to moan at the sensation, a moan which reverberated around Kakashi's arousal bringing him further pleasures.

Each lover was fully engrossed in giving his all to his boyfriend. Eventually Iruka could feel his balls tighten. The pleasure increasing steadily, the fire in his groin burning with more intensity, his climax was almost upon him. He was so very close. They knew they didn't need to warn the other, but they always did anyway. Iruka lightly tapped Kakashi's beautiful arse just moments before his release. But Kakashi simply took that as a cue to suck harder, using his considerable skill to bring the chuunin to the most amazing climax. It wasn't long before Kakashi too succumbed, shooting his load into Iruka's warm mouth. The chuunin swallowed Kakashi's salty essence, savouring every drop.

Each shinobi then gently brought each other down from their highs – continuing to kiss and pleasure each other, but more slowly and gently. Then they both shifted their positions on the bed, so that they were once again able to hold each other in each other's arms, facing each other and their heads resting on the pillows. They kissed for the longest time. They both loved tasting themselves on the other's tongue.

They lay in bed, just enjoying being with one another again. Iruka brushed his fingertips across Kakashi's now closed sharingan scar and the jounin caressed the mark that ran across his lover's nose. Iruka relaxed in his lover's arms, savouring the warm embrace. Kakashi gently stroked Iruka's long hair.

* * *

As they lay together, dinner completely forgotten, there was a sharp rap at the door.

Iruka cursed as he threw on his yukata then headed to the apartment's entrance and opened the door. Standing in the hallway was Ibiki. Again. He was accompanied by a pair of Root ANBU. They all looked extremely fierce.

"Umino Iruka. I have orders for your arrest. You are to accompany me to T&I immediately," Ibiki barked.

Iruka blanched. He opened his eyes wide with horror.

"On what charge?"

"Sedition."

Oh fuck. Who had been talking? Had anyone noticed Kakashi returning to the apartment? Iruka decided to bluff.

"What a ridiculous notion, I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about, Ibiki san," exclaimed the chuunin, trying to buy time.

"We'll discuss it later. In the meantime, I will accompany you to your bedroom so that you can get dressed."

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Iruka's heart was pounding as Ibiki marched him towards the room. As they reached the door, the chuunin turned to face the interrogator.

"It's okay, Ibiki san, you don't need to come in. Give me some dignity, please. I will dress immediately and will come with you without any fuss."

As Iruka entered the bedroom, he could sense that Kakashi had almost completely masked his chakra and set up a genjutsu to hide his presence in the room. The jounin had flung on some clothes and was waiting silently with his back against the ceiling just behind the door, the minimal chakra keeping his feet in place at the top of the wall, kunai knife in hand, ready to take on anyone who entered the room that wasn't Iruka. His remarkable sense of hearing had established what was going on.

Iruka closed the door and signalled to the Copy-nin to wait. He would go with Ibiki. Sedition? It couldn't be. He was convinced that the T&I Commander had no proof of anything that he couldn't talk his way out of. He trusted their friends, he trusted Sakura's friends. Root weren't wanting to search the property again, they simply wanted to talk to the Academy teacher.

Kakashi was extremely unhappy. His eyes were wide and he gesticulated to indicate that Iruka should absolutely not go with Ibiki. Iruka looked up and shook his head at Kakashi. He could not risk the Copy-nin being discovered. The jounin's presence in Konoha _had_ to remain a secret to people they could not yet trust. He would co-operate for now, it was the only way.

Kakashi knew he was right.

The chuunin dressed quickly in his usual shinobi gear, hitae-ate in place – he was Konoha shinobi and proud of it – and prepared to be accompanied to T&I. Kakashi dropped silently to the floor and managed to give Iruka a final kiss just before the chuunin opened the door to leave.

The jounin whispered in his ear, "If you are not home by sunrise I am coming to get you, no matter what." He placed his hand on the chuunin's shoulder and looked at him directly. "I love you."

Iruka closed his eyes and nodded. He then took a deep breath and turned to leave. The teacher was most probably in for a _very_ long night.


	15. Chapter 15

"Not the face!"

Iruka steeled himself as another punch was directed at his abdomen. He winced at the blow, determined not to cry out, and tried to brace himself for further strikes. One anonymous masked Root ANBU was holding him, pinning his arms behind his back, his grip like a vice that ensnared Iruka, who was unable to wriggle free from the solid grasp. The other ANBU was punching him repeatedly in the stomach.

Root shinobi were tough. They were also mean.

Iruka had never really seen inside any of T&I's interrogation rooms. They weren't pleasant. They were small, square spaces designed to make the environment as uncomfortable and stressful as possible. Surprisingly, the room was almost completely bare, there were no manacles or shackles or instruments of torture anywhere to be seen. There was just a single hard wooden chair located in the corner. It was incredibly claustrophobic with four people inside. Illuminated by a single low watt light bulb in the dimly lit, windowless space Iruka could just about make out that paint was flaking on the walls. It smelled musty in there, like dried sweat and fear. And it was cold. Terribly cold.

The ANBU who was holding him barked at him. "Umino Iruka. You are accused of telling lies about Konoha's history. You have actively been speaking out and denying Konoha's true position in the shinobi world as well as teaching the pre-genin falsehoods about other shinobi nations."

Iruka's eyes opened wide with surprise. He was getting a beating over that? Those little bastards. Konoha Blaze must have told Danzou about that lesson he taught. But did he really deserve this?

Iruka couldn't speak. The blows to his stomach had been deliberately designed to wind him. He could barely catch his breath. He shook his head.

"I can't," he gasped, "possibly," wheeze, "understand what I have done wrong." He exhaled. His whole body was shaking. His heart was pounding, thumping, pounding, thumping and he was aching all over.

He was silently relieved that the charges against him weren't more serious. If Root had suspected that he'd been planning a rebellion kami knows where he'd be now. He certainly wouldn't just be getting duffed up.

"You do not speak out against Konoha. Do you understand?"

This was an outrageous accusation.

Iruka did not reply.

Another blow to the stomach. And one in the ribcage. He felt a snap, as though one of his ribs had cracked. Iruka's legs buckled. He needed to sit down. But the ANBU who was holding him could easily support his weight.

"I _did not_ speak out against Konoha," the chuunin gasped. "I am loyal to Konoha, I always have been. I simply taught a history lesson."

Another blow. This time to the face. And another. And again. Iruka coughed. He spat out a gob of blood. He felt as though he was going to be sick. The ANBU who was holding him dropped him unexpectedly. The chuunin's legs gave way and he slumped into the floor like a sack of rice, back drooping and his head flopping forward. He sat immobile, simply focussing on breathing. His head was pounding and his ears ringing as a million thoughts began to whir through his increasingly fuzzy mind.

He now understood why the department was called "T&I". In that order. Questions came only after considerable torment.

The two ANBU and Ibiki towered over him, augmenting the dreadful feeling of claustrophobia that pervaded the tiny room.

Eventually the T&I Commander spoke. His voice was stern.

"Iruka. We know that that unusual chakra came from your apartment the other day. As you can see, Root are questioning your loyalty to our village. I think you realise now that it would be in your best interests to tell us everything you know. Are you harbouring the Silver Shadow?"

Iruka glanced up at Ibiki, his expression sullen yet defiant.

"I do not know what you are talking about," he stated as firmly as he could. It actually helped that he was unable to breathe properly – it made it that much easier to lie.

It was clear that the Root ANBU did not believe this statement. One of them threw a sharp blow to Iruka's head, hitting the temple.

It was the last thing the teacher remembered before he crashed to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Kakashi was anxious. Kakashi hated being anxious. He needed to _do_ something. Every fibre of his being was screaming out that he should be protecting his boyfriend. Normally he would have been able to take some form of action but he reluctantly recognised that Iruka had done the right thing in co-operating with Ibiki. After all, it was Kakashi who had insisted that his presence remain a secret since his return from that 'final' mission; it was the correct course of action and absolutely essential for their longer term plans, but it desperately hurt the Copy-nin to know that his boyfriend was most likely enduring a beating and he was deeply worried that their plans may have been discovered. Who could possibly have let them down?

He decided to contact Sakura. She could at least move freely within the village and check out the situation at T&I if necessary. He also needed to know that she was okay. He sent Pakkun to find the chuunin medic at the hospital, and asked the pug if he would kindly use the door rather than teleport from the apartment, so as not to attract any more suspicion.

They arrived back at the apartment half an hour later. Kakashi's expression was extremely serious as he opened the door. And for her part, Sakura was very nervous as she entered the apartment.

"I'm fairly sure we weren't followed, Kakashi sensei," she reassured him, not feeling entirely reassured herself.

The Copy-nin glanced over at Pakkun who nodded to confirm that they had arrived at the apartment without raising suspicion. The dog would have smelled anyone pursuing them.

Sakura was worried. " What's going on?" she asked.

Kakashi explained that Iruka was under arrest, charged with sedition. The young chuunin's eyes opened wide with surprise and she brought her hand to cover her mouth.

"Do you know anything else? Who gave him away? Kami, am I under suspicion too?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. Even in a crisis he was clear thinking and level headed. If Danzou's puppets had got onto the rebellion plans there was a fair chance that Sakura would be under arrest too.

"I have a feeling that if our plans had been discovered, you'd be in T&I right now as well. So there must be another reason for this arrest. Did Iruka mention to you that this apartment was raided while I was away visiting Tsunade?"

"He did. And he told me to be really careful. Kakashi sensei, I have already recruited a number of shinobi to our cause. I trust all of them."

Kakashi pondered. "Have you told Sai?"

Sakura nodded. "Un."

"I don't know him that well, but I have been feeling a little uneasy. I'm slightly worried that Sai might still be under Danzou's influence and may have been recalled to work for him now that he has such a large degree of power over the village." He then paused and closed his eyes before exhaling softly. He considered Sai to be an odd character and couldn't quite make him out, but he had observed his reactions to Naruto's passion about retrieving Sasuke, however misplaced, and believed that somehow Sai was learning to overcome the horrific education he had received at the hands of the Root training corps.

"But he is also a member of Team Kakashi and that's okay with me." He smiled with his grey eye.

Sakura still looked worried. "So what do we do, sensei?"

"We assume that they are following up on Katsuyu's chakra and will wait for a few hours. If Iruka is not home by morning we take action to get him back. I will also need to make plans to leave this apartment, it's too dangerous to stay here now."

"Where can you go?"

Kakashi sighed. "I can't avoid the place forever. I will go and live in the Hatake residence. I'll take Iruka with me, once we've found him, and we will make that our headquarters for the rebellion. It is a very private place in a quiet part of town and I can set up all sorts of wards and jutsu to keep out unwanted visitors."

Sakura had always wanted to know why Kakashi didn't live in his clan's complex anyway, but felt it would be a bit personal and disrespectful to ask. So she changed the subject and enquired as to Tsunade's health. She was dying to ask Kakashi how his meeting with the Godaime and Shizune went. She was delighted that her shishou was recovering so well and thrilled to hear that Naruto was safe too.

Kakashi was just finishing his story when there was a knock at the door. Sakura froze.

What if Root were after her? She was convinced that they hadn't been followed. Kakashi beckoned Pakkun over again, asking him to check who was on the other side of that door. His eye arched into a smile when the pug returned and told him.

"Sakura, I need to ask you a favour. Will you please get the door? I would do it myself but our visitor doesn't yet know I'm alive."

She nodded and went across the room to the entranceway. As Sakura opened the door her face lit up when she saw the friendly face of Yamato. He had clearly just returned from a mission, his face protector was badly scuffed, his hair was ruffled messily and his clothes were looking a touch bedraggled. His expression turned to that of slight confusion when he saw the young medic – why on earth would Sakura be visiting Iruka at this time of the evening?

"Er, hello Sakura. I'm, um, here to see Iruka. I'm just back from a mission and Kotetsu and Izumo told me that he wanted to meet up with me but I realised that I was too late to catch him at the Academy so I thought I'd try to see him at home on the off-chance. I've been wanting to meet with him for some time now."

Sakura smiled. "I'm afraid that Iruka's not here at the moment, but I know that there's someone else who would be very pleased to see you. You'd better prepare yourself for a shock though."

As Yamato entered the room his eyes widened when he saw his former captain.

"Yo," a friendly two fingered salute in Kakashi's usual style made Yamato's eyes light up.

"Sempai," Yamato whispered softly. "You came back."

He walked over to the jounin and held out his arms to embrace him. Yamato wasn't the touchy-feely type and rarely showed much emotion, but on this occasion he wanted Kakashi to know how delighted – and relieved – that he was to see him again. He had a huge amount of respect for his former captain. They held each other briefly, each patting each other's shoulders in a manly embrace and then sat down together. They had a lot of catching up to do.

Kakashi started telling his tale. "It's been a rough few months. That final mission I undertook was a set-up. I very nearly died but I made it back. Just as well – looks like things have really been going downhill here!"

Yamato nodded. He didn't say anything, he didn't dare. That slight tickle at the back of his throat was beginning to burn as he thought of all the rude and disrespectful things he wished to say about Danzou. He detested the curse seal and had felt dreadful that he had not been able to prevent Iruka from receiving it. But there really was nothing he could have done. The Hokage's plan to silence his subordinates was both dastardly and brilliant.

Yamato held his hand to his mouth to indicate that he wanted to talk but was unable. Kakashi nodded.

"It's okay, I understand. I just wish I'd been able to save you from the curse seal. I managed to give both Sakura and Iruka a counter seal before Danzou got to them, which means that they are the only people I know in Konoha able to talk freely."

Yamato's eyes widened and he exhaled slowly. He felt a huge sense of relief that Kakashi had managed to save Iruka, it assuaged his feelings of guilt - that he hadn't been able to warn his friend - enormously. "Tell me everything," he asked.

So they sat together and talked. Sakura went to the kitchen to make tea for them all. She recognised that it was good to keep Kakashi occupied, to stop him from worrying about Iruka, even if only temporarily.

Kakashi told his kohai all about his final mission and the set up and explained that he was convinced that Danzou had been responsible for the assassination attempt on Tsunade. He also explained what had happened during his recent visit to the village where the Godaime was hiding out. Yamato noted all the information. Then Kakashi wanted to ask his friend how he had been getting on as it had been many months since they had had any opportunity to talk.

"So, tell me as much as you can. Have you been on many missions since the he came to power?"

"Yes, I am sent on lots of missions," was about all Yamato felt comfortable saying. Kakashi decided to ask him questions that he could answer with simple gestures. He knew that Yamato would be unable to give him any details of the assignments.

"Are these missions dangerous?"

Yamato nodded.

"Are they necessary?"

The former ANBU shook his head. His brow furrowed and his eyes burned with frustration. He wanted to tell Kakashi about the horrors of the missions he had been sent on, the savage battles, the despicable vendettas, the senseless waste of lives.

"Assassinations?"

Another nod. Yamato's eyes looked troubled. Kakashi had hated being in ANBU. When he was a kid it was considered to be the height of achievement, recognition of elite status and acknowledged as such by Konoha's leaders. But even though the jounin had accomplished every mission he had undertaken with both considerable skill and remarkable efficiency he had found that the actuality - the killing, the bloodshed - was distasteful to him.

Yamato had found himself more able to deal with taking on ANBU missions and had remained in the squad long after Kakashi had left it and reverted to jounin status, eventually becoming a teacher. But the ANBU found himself loathing his missions these days. Normally he had justified to himself that his work was necessary and at least justifiable but he was increasingly uncomfortable about carrying out Danzou's dirty work. And it was dirty work – petty assassinations of minor figures that Danzou had held a grudge against. They were dangerous too – he had been injured more times than he cared to mention.

Sakura was able to speak up about her understanding of these sorts of missions.

"Sensei, I know something of the missions our shinobi are sent on these days. I have seen for myself the increasing numbers of ninja needing significant hospital treatment when they return to Konoha."

Kakashi nodded. He knew that it was right that they had to rebel and they had to do it sooner rather than later. If Danzou's regime tightened its grip on Konoha there was a chance that all ties with the village's allies, ties that Tsunade had spent years nurturing, would be lost. Konoha needed allies, Danzou was just plain wrong if he thought that the village was strong enough to stand in splendid isolation in the shinobi world.

As Kakashi was starting to relay his plan, there was another knock at the door.

"Grief, it's as busy as a half price ramen day at Ichiraku's!" The Copy-nin didn't even need to gesture to the pug to ask him to check who was there, Pakkun had already trotted to the entrance way.

When Pakkun relayed the name of the latest visitor to Kakashi, the jounin rolled his grey eye. It had to happen sooner or later. Sakura knew the drill – she got up to answer the door and prepare the caller for a surprise.

Gai's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Kakashi standing before him. The Green Beast was – for the first time in his life – lost for words. Eventually he managed to speak, although Kakashi had to put a finger to his lips to warn Gai to keep the noise down, and Konoha's most enthusiastic jounin expressed his deep joy.

"My esteemed rival, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you again." Then he leapt across the room in a flash of green and captured Kakashi in a bear hug, squeezing him with genuine warmth. Kakashi shook like a rag doll, brow slightly furrowed, his expression one of resignation. Sakura and Yamato exchanged glances, trying very hard not to snigger.

And so Kakashi once again regaled his tale. He embellished it somewhat for Gai – of course – and the Green Beast joined the increasing band of rebels.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Iruka came round. He tried to open his eyes but they failed to widen completely; they were too puffed up and he could barely squint. His face was bruised and swollen and his hair was hanging loose, drenched in sweat with multiple strands having fallen over his eyes. He tried to move but discovered that he was sitting on a chair, no, in fact he was tied to the chair with his hands behind his back, wrists bound so tightly with a coarse rope that it burned his skin. His body felt like jelly and his muscles were completely slack - as though all the strength had been drained from them.

As he opened his eyes further, he found that the illumination in the room was incredibly painful to him. The naked bulb was dim but it felt like a thousand suns searing light into Iruka's eyeballs and it hurt like hell. He tried to look up and focus on the figures standing in front of him; they were all staring down upon him, but were just a blur to the disoriented chuunin.

Eventually one of his captors spoke. It sounded like Ibiki's gruff voice.

"He's awake. Okay boys, that's enough. I'll take it from here."

Ibiki had clearly decided that Iruka had been beaten enough by the ANBU thugs. It was now time for a more refined method of getting information from the teacher.

The Root ANBU left the room, scowling. They slammed the door on the way out and the sound reverberated through Iruka's brain.

Ibiki was Konoha's T&I leader for good reason. He was an expert in interrogation techniques and knew exactly how to elicit information from his detainees. At this stage in proceedings he needed Iruka to awaken fully and then to give the chuunin a few moments to compose himself and adjust to the light in the room.

He needed to capture the teacher's complete attention.

Over the years he had developed a method for doing this which worked pretty much every time. Ibiki was a very tall man, bulky, with an imposing figure and he was thoroughly intimidating. He slowly reached into the inside pocket of his long leather trenchcoat and pulled out a silver metallic object. It was a butterfly knife. The chuunin could just about make out a glint of metal in the T&I Commander's hand. Ibiki was thoroughly proficient in manipulating the knife and his method had a dual purpose. The glint of the blade attracted his subject's attention in a similar way to a hypnotist's watch and chain but it was also highly threatening – designed to spark his detainee's awareness, initially through fear, and then use it to focus his subject's concentration.

Iruka's hazy mind turned his interest to the shiny metal as Ibiki flipped and fanned the knife quickly in one hand, the sound of the metal clicking and the movement of the handle swishing as he rapidly revealed and concealed the blade in a smooth and fluid motion. He paced across the width of the room, to and fro, right in front of Iruka, twirling the knife in his hand, occasionally raising it above his head and then in front of the chuunin's face, watching closely as Iruka became increasingly aware of his situation and started to let his eyes follow the balisong. Ibiki swirled the knife back and forth several times.

Click, swish, click, swish, click.

Iruka's gaze was now focussed solely on the knife. Ibiki continued for a minute more then, realising that the chuunin was now fully conscious and had his complete attention, he stopped manipulating it. With a final snap the knife clicked into place with the blade exposed and Ibiki calmly approached the teacher. Iruka looked up at the shape towering above him and tried to back off, but he was bound tightly to the chair and there was nowhere to move to anyway.

Oh kami, no. Ibiki wasn't going to cut Iruka, was he?

The T&I Commander had a low voice and he spoke slowly and carefully. "Right, Iruka. We're completely alone now. I think it's time for you to tell me what the jiggedy-fuck is going on."

Iruka looked into the tall man's eyes. The teacher's expression was that of sheer defiance, although on the inside he was terrified. He wanted to scream but steadfastly refused to allow himself to show any outward sign of fear.

He closed his eyes and calmly prepared himself for the inevitable pain.


	16. Chapter 16

It was now well into the small hours of the morning. Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato and Gai had been catching up and the two elite jounin were now not only fully aware of the rebellion plans they were completely signed up to participate. They added a few ideas of their own and both Sakura and Kakashi were beginning to feel confident that this plan would work.

But Iruka was constantly in the Copy-nin's thoughts. His boyfriend wasn't yet home and Kakashi was becoming increasingly concerned. Much as he wanted to teleport into T&I, beat up Iruka's interrogators and whisk his boyfriend away, he realised that it was essential to their plans that he hold out for as long as possible. At this stage he considered that his best course of action would be to ask one of his friends to go down to T&I and make some enquiries to find out exactly what had happened to the chuunin. Then they could make an informed decision about whether they needed to rescue Iruka. Kakashi was just about to ask Yamato to do this when he heard shuffling on the stairway to the apartment. There was yet another visitor heading towards his home. He beckoned to Sakura to open the door once more.

Everyone stepped back in amazement as Iruka and Ibiki crashed through the door and into the apartment. Ibiki was supporting the chuunin on his shoulders. The young man's face was red, puffy, bruised and swollen, his hair was in complete disarray and he looked as though he'd received the beating of a lifetime. The T&I Commander looked extremely stern.

Kakashi, not caring for a second if Ibiki knew of his presence in Konoha, leapt up to grab Iruka from the T&I specialist and held him tight. He had to take all of Iruka's weight, the teacher was absolutely exhausted and could barely stand. Kakashi observed his boyfriend. He was in a terrible state. Iruka looked up at Kakashi and gave him a weak grin. He stumbled into the room.

"I've managed to recruit Ibiki," he gasped before his legs gave way and he collapsed. Kakashi caught him, scooped him into his arms and carried him to the sofa. He sat beside him for several moments and just held him, stroking the chuunin's hair in a comforting gesture of affection. Sakura rushed to her former teacher and, pushing Kakashi aside, immediately began to administer healing chakra, muttering darkly about how appalled she was that he should come home in such a mess. How could Konoha shinobi do this to each other?

Kakashi then stood up slowly and turned to face the scarred visage of the man who had brought his boyfriend back home. He had an expression of fury in his eyes, something that few people had ever seen. Kakashi was a very laid back character and had an extremely long fuse, but when that fuse was lit and the dynamite ignited he could become utterly fearsome.

But he was also fair. For the time being he was going to play it cool. Give Ibiki a chance to explain what had gone on that evening.

He approached the T&I Commander slowly. Ibiki was taller than Kakashi but the jounin was so furious that he presented a thoroughly menacing figure and looked him squarely in the eye as he advanced towards him. His hand began to reach towards his kunai holster. Gai and Yamato followed Kakashi, their expressions deadly serious, ready to restrain both shinobi if a fight were to break out. Ibiki couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation – here he was, suddenly surrounded by three intimidating ninja and about to be interrogated, just as Iruka had been earlier that evening. He took a couple of steps backwards and held his hands up, palms forward, in a placatory gesture.

"What the hell happened, Ibiki?" Kakashi's tone was ice cold.

The T&I Commander shook his head sadly and sighed. "I didn't touch him. In all honesty, if I hadn't been around it would have been ten times worse."

"So he's talked?"

Ibiki nodded.

This confused Kakashi. He knew Iruka to be incredibly loyal and unbelievably stubborn. It would be highly unlikely that he would have snapped under torture, especially knowing the potential consequences for his boyfriend.

"Yes, he talked, but only because he trusted me."

Kakashi raised a thin silver eyebrow. Ibiki continued.

"You wouldn't believe how much he endured but - I'm sorry - I couldn't stop those thugs without raising suspicion. If you try to stop them they turn on you. They've already beaten up two of my team members for being soft on suspects. I tried to get them to calm it down, believe me. Iruka's tough. He refused to say anything until he and I were alone. I cut his bonds to release him and it was only when I gave him my assurance that, as a true Konoha shinobi, I genuinely wanted to help him that he said anything. He wasn't even in for questioning about your plans, he took a calculated risk and volunteered the information."

"Okay." Kakashi exhaled slowly to get his emotions under control. He thought for a moment. "You are prepared to be part of this then?" The tone of his voice indicated that he didn't entirely trust Ibiki, but now that everything was out in the open, he had no choice. He was reassured that Gai and Yamato were present to witness this scene.

"Hell, yes! Do you think I like…" his voice trailed off as he felt a choking sensation forming in the back of his throat. He wanted to say something along the lines of _"do you think I like working for that insane dictator and his vicious goons?_ " but couldn't.

"I realise you can't say what you want to," Kakashi observed, his tone softening slightly.

Ibiki nodded, his eyes conveying that sense of frustration which was all too common in Konoha these days. It provided a further degree of reassurance to the Copy-nin.

"I need to ask you some questions. You will have to answer with gestures."

Another nod.

"Can we trust you?" It was the most important question. All their plans depended on the answer.

The expression on Ibiki's scarred face was utterly sincere as the T&I Commander nodded.

"Okay. Now I think you can help me. I want to know what happened during the attack on Konoha. You personally interrogated those invaders? The ones who were responsible for the attempted assassination on Tsunade sama?"

Ibiki indicated in the affirmative.

"I guess that Root ANBU were also part of the interrogation team and probably followed up on any intel you gathered, right? But did you find out who was responsible for the attack? And I don't mean the pawns who actually invaded, I mean the ones behind them, the ones who set it up."

Another nod.

"I know that you will not be aware of a direct link, but I think you can guess where I am going to take this. I'm going to list some names. If any of them are familiar to you from that interrogation, you need to let me know."

If Kakashi could link Ibiki's interrogation with any of the characters from his 'final mission' he could prove that Danzou had planned to assassinate Tsunade. It wouldn't make the rebellion any easier, but it would give all rebels the moral high ground and would significantly promote their cause.

"Okay, I'll begin. Takeshi?" Ibiki shook his head, eyes locked on the Copy-nin's face.

"Takayuki?"

Another negative response.

"Yutaka? Shig? Masaru?"

Again, nothing. Kakashi paused. He observed Ibiki's face intently.

"Kazuhiro?" He almost whispered the name.

A nod. Kakashi closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. That was it. Kazuhiro was a close associate of Hideki, the rogue he had been assigned to assassinate on his last mission but who was, in turn, planning to kill him and steal the sharingan. Kakashi had used a genjutsu to disguise himself as one of Hideki's guards in order to spy on him. During that time Kazuhiro had visited his colleague, no doubt to compare notes on Danzou's plans, and Kakashi had taken the opportunity to gather intel on them. They were mercenaries both. Unscrupulous, calculating, greedy, devious mercenaries. Kazuhiro had left the company of his accomplice before Kakashi had decided to reveal his identity and take on the enemy.

"Thank you, Ibiki. I now know for certain that Danzou was behind the attack on Konoha and the assassination attempt on Tsunade."

The T&I Commander spoke slowly and earnestly. " I am absolutely prepared to be part of this. Just contact me when you need my help. Anytime."

He then turned to leave. He raised his hand towards Iruka to wave in an apologetic gesture. Secretly, he was enormously impressed at Iruka's endurance.

Iruka nodded briefly in acknowledgement. There was a very small smile on his face.

* * *

Kakashi had decided that it was too dangerous to continue living at his apartment in the jounin quarters. It was very clear that Root were keeping an eye on the place and, even with Ibiki on his side, his presence was bound to be discovered sooner or later.

He had decided to go and live in the Hatake clan's residence and take Iruka with him. The place held a lot of unhappy memories for him but since meeting his father briefly during his brush with death when Pein invaded, he had reconciled many of the troubles of his boyhood and had found a new form of peace. He had forgiven his father years ago, but the opportunity actually to tell his Papa that he was proud of him had meant a very great deal to Kakashi. It was time to open up the old mansion once more.

The Hatake residence was located in a very quiet part of the village reasonably near to the main road of Konoha, just a few streets away, but it wasn't so close that passers-by would notice that anyone had taken up residence there. It had been a grand building many years ago and, although neglected, was still structurally sound. It was square in shape and comprised four wings surrounding a peaceful garden. The gravel courtyard had a pretty stone fountain in the centre but that was now long dry and the plants surrounding it had pretty much taken over the entire area. An engawa overlooked the garden on three of the wings of the house. Iruka decided that it would be a most pleasant place to spend warm summer evenings with Kakashi when the rebellion was over. If it succeeded, of course.

Entrance to the residence was via a large wooden gate on the south wing, but this was for formal visitors only and it was Kakashi's intention that it remained closed permanently so as not to raise any suspicion that the house might be occupied. Any of their trusted associates could enter via a secret hidden doorway in the west wing which was protected by a powerful justu that could only be controlled by a member of the Hatake clan. Ibiki had been true to his word and had genuinely joined the cause. He made sure that when Kakashi and Iruka teleported their essential items to the residence that any Root ninja present in Konoha were occupied elsewhere in the village.

Of course the dogs came along too.

The rooms in the house were decorated in the traditional style with tatami matting and sliding doors. Iruka loved the house instantly – it was old and decrepit but had so much character. Iruka and Kakashi set themselves up in the living quarters of the east wing. It was where Kakashi's parents' bedroom had been located and he felt, as the master of the house, that he was able to use it now. Yamato made them a 'moving in' present of a large wooden bed. It was a simply constructed frame, set very low, marginally higher than a futon, it was solid and sturdy (it needed to be) and had a plain design with simple curves, nothing ostentatious, but the headboard was shaped like a wave. Both shinobi were very touched by this gift.

As the pair began to unpack and start making the place habitable, Iruka took time to familiarise himself with Kakashi's old home. He took great care to treat the place with reverence; he knew how difficult it was for Kakashi to return to a house that held so many bad memories for him. They both respectfully offered food and burned incense at the family shrine in remembrance of Kakashi's family.

One of the things Kakashi had managed to tell his father about in those brief few moments together was that he had finally found love. He told his dad of the joy that Iruka had brought to his life, how Iruka had become his rock, his source of complete happiness. His father had been delighted for his son and told him to cherish his lover.

As they were unpacking their clothes, Iruka had found a wooden chest in the master bedroom and asked Kakashi whether it was okay for him to use it to store his shinobi gear. The Copy-nin was more than happy for him to do so. The chest was large and ornately carved and it opened from the top. It had a rounded lid and was locked using a decorative metal clasp. Because it was located very close to the wall, it was quite difficult to open, so Iruka pulled it slightly towards him, wincing slightly from the pain of his aching muscles as he did so. He heard something drop quietly behind the chest. With some effort he reached around the back of the wooden box and found a small photo on the floor beneath. It was black and white, faded and a little crumpled around the edges but it depicted a happy family – gently smiling mother and silver-haired father dressed in formal kimono holding their silver-haired toddler son in the garden in front of the bubbling fountain – all beaming at the camera.

"You look just like your father!" Iruka exclaimed. "Although you have your mother's smile," he added.

Kakashi rushed over and grabbed the photo from his boyfriend. He gazed at it for the longest time.

"I didn't think there were any photos left," he said softly. "It pleases me that you have found this. Thank you, Iruka."

Iruka smiled. It was good to see Kakashi's joy at his finding the photo.

"I don't really remember my mother, she died when I was very young. I don't even recall this photo being taken. She was so beautiful." Kakashi's words were spoken softly and with a great deal of reverence.

He held it close to his chest, fully intending to frame it and display it along with his other cherished photos: Team Minato, Team Seven and a shot of him with Iruka – arm in arm and laughing together - a candid photo taken at the Crossed Kunai. In happier days.

Iruka was silent. He, too, knew the pain of losing one's parents.

The north wing was the only part of the house that Kakashi just couldn't face going into. That was where, as a young boy, he had discovered his precious father, who had killed himself in shame, vilified by an unsympathetic village, leaving behind a young genius who had absolutely adored him. Reconciliation was one thing, but that room held too many memories, too much grief. Both Kakashi and Iruka decided to leave that wing in peace, sleeping quietly in the midst of dusty layers of ghostly silence.

* * *

Iruka had been through a hell of an ordeal and Kakashi was determined that the chuunin take some time to recuperate. He knew that his boyfriend was tough, and would definitely recover from the physical assault, especially after receiving such excellent medical care courtesy of Sakura, but he was all too aware that the teacher had been under immense pressure for months on end. He knew that his boyfriend needed to relax or let off some steam. Or both.

They'd had a long day moving into their new house and, although Iruka was already very tired, Kakashi had a proposal for him. He wanted him to have a truly good night's sleep, free from worries, free from the strangeness and unfamiliar noises of a new home.

They slipped into their new bed together, Iruka easing himself in carefully as he was still aching from his beating, and Kakashi tenderly wrapped his arms around his lover. They held each other, both relishing the warmth of the other's body and they kissed briefly.

"If you are willing, I would like to use the sharingan to help you sleep," Kakashi offered gently.

"How does that work?"

"It's simple. Just look into my eye and let yourself relax. I guarantee a good night's rest. I think you need it."

"How do I wake up?"

Kakashi grinned. "Well, would you believe that it just so happens that something as simple as 'true love's kiss' will rouse you from your slumber? And I know of this handsome jounin, who is desperately in love with you, who would be happy to wake you with, what is guaranteed to be the most amazing kiss, in the morning."

Iruka snorted with mock derision. Kakashi chuckled.

"Maa, where's your sense of romance? Okay, I may have exaggerated that last bit. You'll wake up naturally. But the sharingan will ensure that you sleep well. Do you trust me?"

Iruka nodded. He trusted his boyfriend absolutely.

Kakashi shifted slightly so that he was facing the chuunin. He kissed Iruka's lips briefly then put his finger under his boyfriend's chin and lifted his face so that the teacher was looking into his eyes. He slowly opened the sharingan.

Iruka's wide brown eyes gazed into the blood red orb and watched closely as the tomoe began to spin. He suddenly felt himself becoming incredibly relaxed. As the sharingan took hold of his consciousness he soon found himself overcome with a gentle fatigue and, before long, a smooth wave of darkness washed over him, and he drifted into a deep, soothing sleep.

Kakashi smiled as he watched his lover drift off, then closed his eyes. He didn't sleep immediately. He spent some time thinking about the events of the last few days. Kakashi was disgusted and appalled when he found out why Iruka had received that beating. Simply for teaching a history lesson? He knew that they had to act soon.

The following morning the Copy-nin woke early to find that Iruka was still fast asleep in their new bed. The chuunin was lying on his back breathing gently, his chest rising and falling, his eyes closed and he had a peaceful expression on his face. His bruises from the beating were fading. Kakashi just lay there watching him for a few moments. He loved observing Iruka sleeping. He knew the chuunin would get a bit flustered and slightly embarrassed to know that his lover was gazing at him, but Kakashi did it anyway. It was impossible to describe how the jounin felt. His love for Iruka was like a fire, an eternal flame, that consumed him utterly. There wasn't much that scared the jounin; he had, after all, been a boy soldier in a great ninja war. But he had been terribly afraid to let himself love Iruka, to open himself up to the possibility of losing someone that he cared for so deeply it burned inside him. He knew now, however, as he watched his boyfriend sleep, that precious moments like this were worth any hardship and pain that he might have to endure in the future.

Reluctantly the jounin decided that he needed to get up and do some training. His fitness levels were improving every day but he needed to be disciplined and get himself into tip-top shape if he was to take on Danzou. It was difficult to train in secret without access to Konoha's specially designed training grounds but he had found a room in the west wing of the house, a large space with a tatami matted floor that would suit perfectly as a dojo.

Kakashi got up and threw on some old clothes, then conjured up a clone and spent some time sparring with himself. He needed to improve his taijutsu and fighting with his mirror image was the perfect way to achieve this. He was acutely aware that he also had to practice ninjutsu and genjutsu but, for the time being, twin Copy-nin punching, blocking and kicking each other would improve his reflexes and his timing and have the added advantage of building up his stamina, something that had suffered after the ordeal of his last mission.

Eventually Kakashi decided that he'd had a good enough workout. He had worked up a significant sweat and was content with the manoeuvres that he and his clone had performed. He dispersed the clone, noting to himself any errors that he had made during the sparring as its memories transferred into his mind, then he showered quickly and towelled himself off before heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

He walked into the bedroom carrying two steaming cups of the hot, black, bitter beverage, naked bar the damp towel that was wrapped round his waist. His hair was in its usual disarray, left to dry naturally. He smiled as he observed Iruka's naked form on the bed, the beautiful tan body kissed by the golden rays of sunlight that were shining through the small, high window of the bedroom.

Iruka stirred at the sound of his boyfriend entering the bedroom and the enticing aroma of the coffee. He turned around and opened his sleepy eyes, looking up to see Kakashi with that low-slung towel hung on his hips. He observed the jounin as he approached their new bed, and grinned at the ninja standing before him. He looked upwards, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend's gorgeous face, hair flopped over the dangerously sexy sharingan scar, and that warm smile that belonged to him and him alone. Iruka then he let his eyes roam over his lover's broad chest and muscular arms, lingering on the fading ANBU tattoo, then shifted his gaze to Kakashi's toned abs, following the downy silver hairs that reached from his navel to his… how disappointing that that towel was concealing his most coveted asset. Iruka unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend. Kakashi winked at him, put the coffee cups down by the bedside, then let the towel drop from his waist onto the floor and slipped into bed, wrapping his arms around his lover. Iruka leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, just a quick peck on his soft lips. His eyes were shining.

"Mmm, 'Kashi, you smell nice." He snuggled closer to his lover, and buried his face in Kakashi's neck. Kakashi did smell nice, his scent was that of the forest, of nature, of the earth. Kakashi was still warm from his shower and Iruka loved to feel the heat of his boyfriend's body against his own.

Iruka continued. "I was having a wonderful dream."

Kakashi laid back and gently stroked his chuunin's long hair.

"I dreamed that we left Konoha together and started a new life in another country, away from the strange and dangerous world that our village has become. Tsunade returned to Konoha and told us that we had both shown unwavering loyalty and service to the village and that we could retire together, spending the rest of our days in peace."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He continued to stroke Iruka's hair with a small smile on his face.

Iruka sat up slowly and carefully. He had a frown on his face. "But how _could_ I dream that, even think that, when our Hokage is in exile. And if the impostor who stole her title ever found out that you were alive, he would stop at nothing to capture and kill you. We'd always be on the run, never able to rest, never able to trust anyone. And how could we even consider leaving our friends?"

Kakashi glanced down at his lover through his lazy, half-lidded eye and just let the chuunin talk.

"Shinobi life is really tough, everyone knows that. But we became shinobi because we _wanted_ to. We _can't_ live in a world where we are not even allowed to speak freely."

Iruka hated what the village had become and what its new leader represented. His thoughts turned to the evil schemes Danzou had enacted: the silencing of his subordinates, his plans to pluck infants from their families and train them to become emotionless drones, his ability to indoctrinate the village kids. The dictator _had_ to be deposed.

He turned to Kakashi, his eyes looking determined while trying hide the sheer exhaustion of the past few months, and said "We _have_ to do this and we have to do it soon. I'm ready. I would endure a thousand more beatings if it meant that we get our village back."

Kakashi gently kissed the teacher's forehead. He _knew_ that he could rely on his chuunin. He loved Iruka's tenacity, his determination, his passion.

Kakashi relaxed on the pillows, leaned back slightly and stroked Iruka's back gently. He enjoyed feeling Iruka's soft skin shivering to the touch of his fingertips. He then moved his hand to caress his lover's shoulders and neck, massaging gently. He then placed his hand underneath Iruka's chin, gently pulling the chuunin's face towards his. Their lips joined and they both experienced the simple pleasure of a kiss. It was gentle at first, soft, tentative touches. Their tongues would occasionally dart out to lick at the other's lips briefly, flicking over them, teasing and tempting them. The jounin decided to let Iruka take the lead and before long the chuunin pushed forward with his tongue and Kakashi opened his mouth. Their tongues glided together, exploring, tasting, probing, each of them savouring the beautiful taste of the other.

As the kiss deepened, Iruka moaned slightly at the pleasurable sensations that were beginning to wash over him and Kakashi took this as a cue to pull his lover closer towards him. But as he did so, the chuunin winced slightly; he was still in some considerable pain from the beating he had received. Kakashi immediately pulled back, concerned that he might inadvertently have hurt his lover. Iruka was trying not to show any sign of pain.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?"

Iruka lowered his eyes and nodded slightly. Kakashi placed his arms gently around his lover's shoulders and patted his back. "You will feel better soon. You are healing tremendously well." He laid back and just let Iruka rest in his arms, gently caressing the smooth flesh around his shoulders and back and occasionally tickling his neck and behind his ear.

Iruka nodded, his face nuzzling once again into his boyfriend's neck. He was blushing, just slightly. He loved that Kakashi cared so much about him. Soon enough, however, Kakashi felt something hard and insistent push against his thigh.

"There's one part of me that _isn't_ hurting…" the chuunin had a small smile across his face, his tone was very slightly plaintive and his expression could possibly be interpreted as a little bit devious, as he carefully eased himself to roll over and lie on his back.

The Copy-nin grinned before shifting his position and moving down the bed. "And everybody thinks that _I'm_ the pervert…"


	17. Chapter 17

It was early in the morning and Danzou sat in his office looking out of the window at the view of Konoha. The day was bright and clear, the sun was already shining and he was feeling good. No, scratch that, he was feeling terrific. He was becoming increasingly confident about his status. Tsunade was out of the way and her most obvious successor to the title of Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, was gone, killed on a suicide mission that he had set up. It was a shame that they had never found the corpse as that old bat Tsunade's hunter nin had beaten his lackeys to finding the body. He could always use an extra sharingan - but that was no big deal. The point was that there were no serious challengers left. No one could speak out against him and there was no dissent in the village.

And he was delighted with the Konoha Youth Movement which was already proving itself to be extremely useful in terms of keeping an eye on ordinary shinobi and citizens alike.

Konoha was on the brink of becoming a village that represented his vision. He had waited an awfully long time for this.

There were just two things that he needed to resolve.

He very much wanted to find the jinchuuriki as he sought access to the Nine Tail's enormous chakra reserves. He had done a lot of research on tailed beasts and their chakra and had devised a theoretical means to tap into it. Of course he would need to get the irritating brat to co-operate in order to do so but still, he had developed a few special jutsu designed to coerce ninja into complying with his will. Once he had captured Naruto he could work on retrieving and storing that chakra, by force if he had to, and then…

…And then he truly believed that Konoha would be strong enough to stand alone. Akatsuki had done a fine job capturing and eliminating most of the other tailed beasts but Danzou believed that only he truly knew how to harness the chakra, to control it and to use it for both defensive and offensive means. He hadn't spent all those years just sitting in the wings, waiting for the title of Hokage. He'd been smart. He'd carried out his research. He was absolutely convinced that no one else really had the capability to use that chakra.

The village was bound to prosper as it became recognised as the predominant source of strength in the shinobi world and hence increasing numbers of wealthy clients would look to Konoha to carry out their missions. This would bring in significant income to the village, giving it the opportunity to develop and expand.

Danzou could then realistically cut diplomatic ties with the other shinobi nations. The whole world would have to look to Konoha and he was its leader.

Everything was to be his.

But he could wait for Naruto. He had spies out all over the land looking for the jinchuuriki. It was only a matter of time before the kid was located. If anything, Danzou had proved that he had patience in abundance. He had spent the last few months consolidating his position as Hokage and that time hadn't been wasted; he had been supervising the building of the new training school and it was now almost ready for its first intake.

His training school would develop fighting machines, cleansed of unnecessary emotions, ninja who could carry out missions skilfully and efficiently. He was rather pleased that one of his first pupils would be the Sarutobi brat who would join the school as soon as he was weaned. It was essential that his Root ninja be brought up as part of a team, without the distractions of family or community, focussing their learning on how to develop their skills for the benefit of Konoha. Look at that pathetic Academy teacher. They way he had mourned the loss of his so-called boyfriend while trying to follow the Shinobi Code and appear stoic. He hadn't fooled anyone. For shinobi to allow themselves to have such emotions was nothing but affirmation of how weak the village had become.

The Sarutobi baby's heritage was about as impressive as it got. He came from a long line of skilled ninja and would be a valuable asset to Konoha, if he was trained correctly. A thought suddenly struck Danzou. The village was renowned for its elite ninja, there were a large number of clans with kekkei genkai as well as hiden techniques. If he was taking the trouble to build a training centre for the village, the least the village could do would be to supply ninja from its broad pool of long established and hugely gifted DNA. What sort of skills would you get if you crossed, oh, say, a Nara with a Hyuuga? A shiver of satisfaction ran down the Hokage's spine as revelled in this new-fangled idea. He rolled a word around his tongue. Eu-gen-ics. The sound of it delighted him, the taste of it thrilled him. How great and glorious could Konoha's potential truly be?

The only real fly in Danzou's evil ointment was that so-called Silver Shadow. And it bugged him, like an itch in the small of his back that he couldn't quite reach around to scratch. He didn't view the perpetrator as a threat, merely an irritant, but this rogue was the only risk to his absolute authority. How could he possibly trap him?

He pondered this question for some time.

He decided to hold another rally. He was fairly sure that the Silver Shadow would make an appearance and that would give him the opportunity to eliminate the irritation once and for all. He would flush out the prankster, humiliate him in front of the whole village and then incarcerate him. He'd set an example.

Danzou smiled to himself as he looked over Konoha.

He would succeed.

* * *

The following Monday Iruka had to confront the inevitable. He had to return to the Academy and face not only the brats who had ratted on him to Danzou, but also the dictator who had ordered that he get beaten up for expressing his views.

He viewed it as a mission. He would go into the classroom and greet his pupils as though nothing had happened. He would brazen it out. Even though he would be quietly fuming inside, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that he had suffered as a result of their actions. The bruises on his face had faded thanks to Sakura's excellent medical justu so there was no physical indication that anything had happened.

It was difficult to do, but he forced himself to view the situation pragmatically. They were, after all, a bunch of children. They weren't naturally evil, but they were young and too inexperienced to think for themselves. They were malleable and naïve and would never think to question their leader. They were just ripe for moulding at the hands of an evil dictator.

Iruka would get through this. He had to.

Because he and his friends had plans to reject their rotten society.

As it happened, Danzou's lesson was all about his preparations for his latest rally. All extremely useful information for Iruka, because he and Kakashi had decided that this was the one at which they were going to act. They planned to ruin not only the rally, but the Hokage's entire reign.

Something that Iruka found to be of particular interest was that Danzou planned to unveil a statue of himself as the new Hokage at the rally and he wanted Konoha Blaze to be a part of the ceremony. They were all delighted as Danzou once again inflated their egos.

Goro put his hand up. "When will you have your face on the mountain monument, Hokage sama?" he asked politely.

Danzou smiled benevolently. "Well, that will take a little longer, Goro kun, so I think that a statue unveiling will be most appropriate at this time."

Iruka nearly giggled at the thought of a dictator so egotistical that he would unveil a statue to himself at a rally. The chuunin figured that the only people who would be slightly interested in the whole thing would be Root and a bunch of nasty little brats.

He couldn't wait to tell Kakashi about the Hokage's latest plans.

The lessons passed off without a hitch. The kids didn't even seem to be aware that Iruka had taken a beating. In fact, he was fairly sure that they might even have felt guilty had they known. They weren't really evil. It was all part of Danzou's plan – reel them in, mould them to his will, get them to spy on Konoha shinobi, even if it was involuntarily, and by doing so he could ensure that he maintained control over the village and its people.

At the end of the day Ayase chan waited after class again. She looked subdued and a little upset. Iruka looked at her with some sympathy as she approached him.

"How can I help you Ayase chan? Are the others bullying you?"

Her wide eyes were brimming with tears. "Not really, sensei, but I just feel so alone. I'm not allowed to be part of their group and they keep calling me an outsider."

Iruka paused for a moment. Then turned his gaze to the classroom window and pointed to a familiar object outside in the playground.

"See that swing over there hanging from the old tree?" She looked out of the window to see the long swing. Its paint was flecked and the rope securing it looking a little frayed, but it was probably still sound.

Ayase replied, "Yes, sensei."

"You've heard of Uzumaki Naruto, right? The ninja who saved this village from Pein's invasion?"

She nodded. Of course she knew of Naruto. _Everyone_ knew of Naruto.

"Well I was his teacher at the Academy a few years ago. He was bullied by the other students and spent many hours alone, sitting on that swing, crying with unhappiness and frustration because he wasn't accepted by his classmates."

Ayase looked up at her teacher. His expression was that of kindness and he smiled gently at her before continuing. "Naruto became a hero of the village. He wasn't a naturally talented ninja and he was always playing pranks to get attention. He put up with a huge amount of hardship when he was growing up, but with dedication and sheer willpower he became a truly splendid shinobi. I am very proud to have been his teacher."

Ayase's expression brightened. Iruka looked at her with his soulful eyes. He was _really_ busy and had so many things to do that evening; as one of the few people in the village who could communicate freely he had a number of his friends to update on the rebellion plans and, of course, he wanted to spend time with Kakashi.

But he just couldn't bear to see any of his pupils so upset. Naruto had told him many years after he had left the Academy that it was Iruka who had first acknowledged him and had given him a sense of worth despite the bullying.

"Do you like ramen, Ayase chan?"

You never forget a good teacher. The ones who inspired or enlightened, or were just plain kind. Iruka was one of those teachers. He had no idea how much he was respected by a whole generation of ninja who grew up in his care.

* * *

Little Hiruzen was now five months old and Kurenai was becoming increasingly concerned for his safety. She had seen the new construction that was intended to be Danzou's new training academy. It was a large building, located on the very edge of the village, far away from the bustle of Konoha life. It was clearly almost ready for its first intake of pupils. And Hiruzen was at the top of the waiting list. She was desperately worried that the Hokage impostor was going to snatch her baby away from her.

Kurenai decided to pay Kakashi a visit at his home.

Using the secret jutsu she had learned from Gai, shared only by the most trusted of the rebels, she entered the Hatake residence via the west wing. She found Kakashi lounging on the engawa after his morning's training session, reading _Icha Icha Rhapsody._ He looked up to see who was visiting and his eye arched into a smile when he caught sight of his good friend approaching.

"You're slipping up, Hatake. That _Icha Icha_ dust jacket is upside down. I have a feeling that you're reading some genuine literature under there."

The jounin smiled. Ever the prankster, Iruka must have switched the dust jacket around before leaving for work. Kakashi put down the book immediately then rose up and opened his arms to welcome his friend. Their embrace was warm. Kakashi and Kurenai were close friends and had a huge amount of respect for each other.

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to see you until now," she whispered. "I was so glad when Iruka told me that you had made it back home."

"I understand completely and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you before now. I've been trying to keep a low profile – Danzou would have no hesitation in killing me if he finds out I'm alive. First of all, though, I believe that congratulations are in order." Kakashi smiled. "Iruka told me all about Hiruzen's birth, in fact probably too much detail if truth be told, but he was so excited to be there and is delighted for you. As am I," he added.

He paused. "But is your baby not with you now?" he asked. "I was quite looking forward to meeting him."

"No. I felt it would be safer to leave him with Hinata and travel to see you alone. Hiruzen's a sweetie but he can gurgle at the most inappropriate of times and I wouldn't want him to draw attention to this place."

Kakashi's eye curved into a smile. "Come in and sit down. I've been wanting to talk with you for so long. Would you like tea?"

Kurenai nodded and followed the Copy-nin into the kitchen.

"There's so much catching up to do I hardly know where to start."

Kurenai was looking agitated. She was so worried about Hiruzen. Much as she wanted to have a long conversation with her friend, she really needed to ask about the rebellion plans, although it was difficult to do so without mentioning Danzou's plans for her son, thereby activating the curse seal. Time was running out for her baby.

Kakashi, perceptive as ever, realised that the first thing he needed to do was to assuage her fears. He stopped preparing the tea and turned towards her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "I know you want to catch up, but I have a feeling that you really want to know where we are with the rebellion plans, ne?"

Her eyes lit up. Kakashi's expression was reassuring.

"It's close. Iruka and Sakura have now informed pretty much all our trusted friends about the plans. It has taken a while to catch up with them all as Danzou's sending so many out on long term missions. But we have decided to put our plan into action at the very next rally."

The look of relief on Kurenai's face was palpable. Kakashi then went on to tell her the details of the rebellion. He also told her about his meeting with Tsunade and the plans he had formulated with Iruka, Sakura, Yamato and Gai. He relayed the story of Iruka's beating at the hands of Root ANBU but that Ibiki had turned out to support them wholeheartedly. And he told her about finding proof that Danzou had been responsible for the assassination attempt on the Godaime. Kurenai was appalled.

Kakashi was deadly serious when he declared "I will not allow an evil despot dictator to silence its citizens, beat up its shinobi for voicing their opinions or snatch young children away from their parents. We will fight, Kurenai, and we will win."

The conversation drifted to other subjects. Kakashi was very keen to express his gratitude to her for being there for Iruka when everyone had believed the Copy-nin to be dead. She smiled.

"I didn't really know Iruka that well before. Of course Asuma and I had seen you both socially, but Iruka and I had never had a chance to really get to know each other. You say that I was there for him, but don't forget, he was there for me as well."

Kakashi's eye smiled. Kurenai continued.

"You have a good man there, Hatake. He's strong, he's brave and, above all, he's kind. And, for some reason, he's madly in love with you," she added, with a twinkle in her eye.

Kakashi's expression turned serious. "I miss Asuma. You know, I think he was trying to talk with me about your pregnancy before he left on his final mission, but he never had the chance to catch me. Everything was so chaotic at that time and we were constantly interrupted."

Kurenai nodded slowly. Her expression was very serious. Kakashi continued.

"I believe that he was proud and scared and excited. He would have made a fantastic father."

Kurenai looked wistful. "He would have. He _was_ proud and scared and excited. And shocked. But he wanted to support me all the way."

They both fell silent briefly, remembering Asuma. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, they knew each other well enough to allow themselves a brief moment of reflection and contemplation.

A few minutes later Iruka returned home. He was delighted to see Kurenai and thrilled that she had had the opportunity to catch up with her good friend. Kurenai was pleased to see him too.

"Well, now you are both here, I have another favour to ask you."

Both men were attentive.

Kurenai continued. "As you know, Hiruzen doesn't have a father but I want him to have male role models in his life. You are both very special to me and it would mean the world if you were able to help fulfil this role. I believe that your rebellion plans are going to succeed and that my son is going to grow up to be a Leaf shinobi who lives by the doctrines of the Third and his disciples. Shikamaru is determined to become his sensei…"

Both Kakashi and Iruka knew that Shikamaru would be an excellent teacher for the boy. They nodded their approval. Kurenai continued.

"…But I would like to ask you both if you would be willing to become adoptive uncles to him?"

Kakashi took Iruka's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. They glanced at each other briefly, to check that both of them were happy to take on this responsible role. They nodded in unison.

"It would be an honour, Kurenai."

* * *

A few days later, in the early evening, a quiet dark night was approaching. The sunset was quite spectacular, red and orange flames burning against the darkening clouds in the sky. Konoha was quiet and peaceful. Only the sound of birds fluttering towards their nocturnal resting places and singing as they did so broke the silence of the evening.

A lone figure dressed in orange, with blond hair and a Konoha hitae-ate, marched boldly through the village gates. He waved to the gatekeepers as a brief greeting but did not stop to talk with them and strode up the main road.

He then turned off Konoha's principal street, checking quickly to see whether anyone had noticed him, and made for the Hatake residence. He used the secret jutsu to enter the property and remained there for about ten minutes. He then left the building and returned to the main road. He walked up towards the centre of the village with an air of confidence, smiling or waving at anyone who happened to recognise him but not stopping to engage in any conversation.

He stopped off once more, at Ichiraku's emporium this time, whereupon he ordered three large servings of their finest tonkatsu ramen. He guzzled the first in three seconds flat. It took him a couple of minutes to devour the second. The third was the one to savour. The orange-clad ninja closed his eyes and leaned in to inhale the savoury goodness that comprised that final bowl. The steam rose gently, like the delicate vapour wafting from an onsen, the scent was that of pork and herbs, the delicious broth both tantalising and enticing. The ramen was cooked to perfection; amidst the steamy soupy consommé lay the complex tangles of thin yellow noodles, topped off with an impressive and delicately arranged spread of pork slices, boiled egg, negi and tofu. The shinobi finished the final bowl, relishing every drop, and then took his leave of Teuchi and Ayame.

His next destination was his final. He walked into the Hokage building and directly to Danzou's office. He didn't bother to announce himself to the Root ANBU guards.

"Come in!" shouted Danzou as the ninja knocked on the door to his private room.

A flash of orange, a blaze of blond and a broad grin greeted the Rokudaime. "Hey Hokage, I'm back!"

Despite the disrespectful entrance, a triumphant smile spread across Danzou's thin lips.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm extremely pleased to see you."


	18. Chapter 18

Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto sat together eating noodles. Kakashi was a whiz at rustling up home-made noodles. His favourite was yaki soba – egg noodles with tofu and vegetables – which were unbelievably healthy and provided lots of energy but, more importantly, were utterly delicious.

Naruto wolfed his down, completely forgetting that Kakashi was dining with them and missed the opportunity to see the Copy-nin unmasked.

"Not as good as Ichiraku's," Naruto declared, "But pretty fine, Kakashi sensei. I don't think I envy that clone _too_ much. He would have eaten three bowls before handing himself in to Danzou."

Kakashi's visible eye curved into a smile. Iruka, however, was feeling slightly uneasy about their plan. What if the Hokage discovered that the jinchuuriki he had just captured and imprisoned was, in fact, a clone?

"Naruto, are you sure that your clone won't be discovered? Danzou's pretty savvy."

Kakashi laid a reassuring hand on his boyfriend's arm and squeezed it gently. "Iruka, Naruto has more chakra reserves than any ninja I have come across. That clone has a chakra allocation that exceeds that of most ordinary shinobi – I promise you that Danzou won't detect any depletion at all."

Naruto grinned. "That's right, Iruka sensei. I told you I was the best when I was at the Academy! You just didn't believe me, did you?"

"I always believed in you," Iruka countered, "It's just I was the one who had to put up with all those wretched pranks and I had to be the one who had to discipline you for them."

The both looked at each other and winked, remembering happy days.

Once a rebel, always a rebel.

"The point is that that clone will keep the bastard occupied for a while, trying to figure out how to harness the kyuubi's chakra and that means that we can get on with setting our plot in action. Which reminds me," Kakashi commented. "He is planning that rally for a week's time. This will be the one where we take action."

Naruto and Iruka grinned.

"So, you want us to devise the most irritating of them all? Our very, very best?"

Kakashi's eye arched into a smile again. " The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion." *

* * *

It was the evening before the rally. Kakashi and Naruto had spent the day in a secret location in the forest, training hard. When they arrived back at the Hatake residence it was already getting dark. Kakashi prepared them a meal that would give them bags of energy, then Naruto showered and headed for the guest room, determined to get a good night's sleep. Kakashi also figured that getting an early night would be a good plan.

Iruka was still out. It was inevitably going to be a busy day for him. He had done a full day's teaching then he and Sakura had to finalise arrangements and make sure that all Tsunade's shinobi were ready. Iruka had also had to visit the parade ground in order to make some final preparations for the rally. Fortunately he'd timed his visit well and the place was deserted while Danzou and Blaze were rehearsing in one of Konoha's training areas. Iruka had also made a special point of visiting the gatehouse and talking to Kotetsu and Izumo, thanking them for their involvement, as they had been keystones to the plans. They were astute, they had suspected right from the start that Iruka's request to rally their friends would result in a plan of rebellion, but they absolutely understood the importance of being the very last ones to know the details just in case they were ever interrogated. They were very grateful for the way Iruka had handled things. They had helped him out enormously but with minimal danger to themselves and to the other rebels. For his part, Iruka was grateful that they had trusted him so completely and were willing to get involved.

When Iruka arrived home he was shattered. He grabbed a snack, showered quickly, checked in on Naruto, then slipped into bed. Kakashi was still awake, lying in bed and reading. The jounin had never really needed much sleep anyway but he would never have let himself drift off until he knew that his boyfriend had returned safely.

"You are funny, checking that Naruto is sleeping soundly," he quipped as Iruka snuggled up beside him. "He's practically an adult, you know. He doesn't need his old teacher looking after him anymore."

Iruka smiled. He knew Kakashi was only teasing and that the jounin understood how much he cared about Naruto.

"He still wears that silly old hat in bed, you know. It makes me laugh to see it."

Kakashi put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Is everything in place? Everybody knows what to do?"

Iruka nodded. It had been a long day but there was nothing else that he could have done. He had rallied a huge amount of support from trusted friends and comrades over the last few months. He was, however, feeling slightly apprehensive. He looked up at his lover, brow furrowed and with a slightly pensive expression.

"It is going to work, isn't it?" he whispered the words, as though it was wrong even to have a moment's doubt.

Kakashi held the chuunin tightly and kissed his forehead. If he was completely honest, he wasn't sure himself that everything would go according to plan. He and Naruto had trained hard but Danzou was not a foe to be challenged with any degree of complacency, he was a hugely experienced ninja with deadly skills and very few principles. Hell, he'd even nearly killed off Tsunade.

Shinobi don't reach old age unless they are very, very good. Or incredibly lucky.

Kakashi didn't want Iruka to have any qualms or reservations and he didn't want his boyfriend to know that he genuinely had no idea how tomorrow was going to turn out. The Copy-nin had taken on several enemies in his lifetime and had faced certain death many, many times. From a very young age he had had to learn to live his life knowing that every mission, every battle, every conflict could be his last. He'd already cheated death on a number of occasions. He _was_ good. Very good. And he had been lucky.

But both men were determined. And this gave them both the courage and motivation to rebel, knowing that they were doing the right thing.

Kakashi shifted slightly on the bed, so that he was looking directly at Iruka. Their eyes met. "This rebellion will succeed because it has to succeed. No matter what the outcome tomorrow, know this: I love you more than you can ever know, ever even imagine. You have brought a light into my world that can never be extinguished, not even through death."

Iruka lowered his eyes and exhaled slowly, a small smile on his face, as he took in Kakashi's words. They told each other that they loved each other several times a day whenever they were together but somehow this was different. Iruka's scarred nose wrinkled slightly as he looked up at Kakashi, his expression utterly sincere and his eyes full of love. "I trust you, I believe in you and I love you with all my heart. I know that you can do this."

They both needed to say those words – to state their love for each other emphatically - in case anything terrible should happen.

Iruka softly caressed Kakashi's sharingan scar and the jounin brushed his fingertips along the mark that ran across his lover's nose.

They were excited. And they were apprehensive. But most of all their spirits were utterly indomitable.

* * *

The day of the rally arrived. It was a cool day, cloudy, and with a sharp breeze. It felt like rain.

Today felt different to Danzou's previous rallies. Rather than enduring compulsory attendance with feelings of resignation and ennui, there was a distinct air of anticipation, almost excitement, amongst Tsunade's shinobi. They were competent enough to exercise restraint and disguise it, but today was the day that they were going to depose that dictator. Iruka and Sakura had informed all shinobi about the plans.

They all knew what to do.

The parade ground was set up in the usual style, with flame coloured bunting lining the arena and Danzou's podium in the centre. A large object, covered in grey cloth, was located at the end of the parade ground. Iruka knew exactly what was underneath it and was genuinely looking forward to its unveiling.

Konoha Blaze, all decked out in their smart uniforms, looking as proud as punch, were positioned at the far end of the ground, next to the soon-to-be-unveiled-statue and facing the onlooking crowd. Once again Root shinobi were integrated with Tsunade's shinobi as all Leaf ninja stood to attention facing the podium to acknowledge Danzou's entrance.

The Hokage, decked out in his ostentatious robes, shuffled across the ground and nodded to all ninja in acknowledgement of their presence. He was feeling confident that this rally would go well. This was going to be his opportunity to flush out that 'Silver Shadow' prankster and obliterate him. When not trying to endear himself to Naruto's clone, he had spent the last few days entertaining himself by devising a variety of torture methods to use on the irritating bastard. Danzou would have to endure a few jokes at his expense, no doubt, but he would absolutely ensnare that buffoon today.

He started mounting the three steps to the podium. As he placed his foot on the first step, it creaked slightly. He then transferred his weight to the second step. Danzou frowned as the creak became more exaggerated, like the rusty hinges of door opening slowly in a horror film. Danzou became suspicious instantly. The trickster was clearly targeting him already and this felt like the very first prank. He decided to skip the final step and placed his foot directly onto the floor on the podium…

"BUUUUU!" the sound of a fart erupted loudly and echoed around the parade ground.

Iruka was desperately trying not to laugh. Fart gags are funny however old you are. It was one of his silliest pranks, the creaking, farting jutsu that had plagued his teachers at the Academy when he was a kid. It was simplicity itself, a simple pressure device that made a stupid noise when activated by anyone stepping on it. Even more amusing to Iruka was that Danzou's reaction was so utterly predictable. The chuunin hadn't even put bothered to put a jutsu on the third step, he knew the Hokage would recognise the potential of the trick and avoid that step. Just like all Iruka's other victims.

A stifled snigger could be heard from the civilians. Not one shinbi uttered a sound, nobody cracked the merest hint of a grin, but they were all howling with laughter inside.

If Danzou was rattled, he didn't show it. He was expecting a few pranks, after all. Again, he smiled munificently, surveyed the assembled throng and started to address the crowd. He took a deep breath and prepared to deliver his little speech. He had it all planned. This was going to be the one where he would declare that was going to break all ties with other shinobi nations. Konoha was to stand alone in the ninja world, a beacon of glory, with him, Danzou, as its leader.

"Citizens and Comrad…" he didn't get to finish. As soon as the word "comrade" was voiced the whole parade ground started to shake violently. An incredibly loud rumbling noise, like the sound of a thousand steel drums, shook the village and drowned out the Hokage's voice. It was deafeningly loud. As soon as Danzou stopped speaking the noise subsided.

If Konoha shinobi were not allowed to talk, why should their leader? The jutsu was another of Iruka's, enhanced by Kakashi, and triggered to rattle all the manhole covers in Konoha whenever Danzou uttered the word "comrades". Oh, the irony.

Iruka and Naruto had spent the last few days setting up these jutsu in the sewer system. They had used Iruka's secret map to locate all the manhole covers. And they had had great fun doing it. Two pranksters - no longer teacher and pupil, but friends and equals - plotting devious tricks together.

Danzou carried on. "Comrad…" again the cacophony drowned out his words.

He took a deep breath. "Com..."

Okay, that was the trigger. He wasn't going to let the rattling rattle him. Just another little joke. No problem, the Silver Shadow would appear soon enough and his men were ready to take on the clown.

"People of Konoha."

Ah, lovely silence.

Shinobi and civilians alike stood to attention as Danzou read out his speech. It was the usual jingoistic nonsense that would only appeal to a bunch of gullible kids and Danzou's cronies but everyone waited until it was over then politely applauded. On hearing Danzou's words, and especially his plans to shun the rest of the shinobi world, Tsunade's ninja were utterly convinced that they were doing the right thing and that this rebellion had to succeed.

Most important to Danzou was the occasion of the unveiling of his statue. He was confident. No one could talk, no one could contradict him, he could inflate his ego to the whole village and no one could to anything to stop him. It felt good. He felt powerful.

He had asked Naruto to step up and carry out the unveiling. He knew that the kid was enormously popular having defeated Pein and considered that the young ninja's cheerful disposition would help bolster enthusiasm for the statue. He addressed the crowd once more.

"And finally, people of Konoha. As you know, the Hokage monument is looking rather, er, crowded these days, honouring as it does the leaders of our village who have gone before."

He paused and turned to look at the mountain, an expression of reverence upon his face. He wasn't fooling anyone. They all knew how much Danzou had detested the Third and how he was always trying to undermine Tsunade. Still, false veneration or not, he turned to face the crowd once more.

"To this end the elders and I have decided to start a new tradition. They have commissioned one of our sculptors to create a statue. It is to be located here in the parade ground. As our benefactors look down upon us from the mountain, so our current leader can watch over us from inside the village. From within Konoha. With the people."

He gestured to the large object at the end of the ground, shrouded in an expansive grey cloth and flanked by Konoha Blaze who were all standing proudly to attention as the crowd's eyes turned to look at them.

Danzou continued. "And now, I am delighted to present Uzumaki Naruto, a hero of Konoha who saved the village from Pein's invasion and who is now training under my personal supervision."

Naruto's clone, which had been loitering on the sidelines, as per Danzou's instructions, marched boldly up to the veiled object and unceremoniously pulled the cord attached to the fabric.

A gasp rang around the parade ground as the grey cloth dropped slowly to the floor revealing – what was that? It couldn't be!

Danzou? As a woman!

Gone was the stooped posture and miserable demeanour, this divine, delectable Danzou-ette was a buxom wench, all broad hips and heaving bosom, legs striding the plinth, with her hands planted firmly on her hips. She had long, shiny, black tresses reaching down her back and a 'come hither' expression on her face.

Naruto's sexy-no-genjutsu had surpassed even the most outrageous creations of his boyhood. Gone were Danzou's robes and musty bandages, replaced by a black corset and frilly, laced mini-skirt. This Danzou-ette had surprisingly shapely legs. And she was pouting.

The crowd couldn't help but burst out laughing. Naruto had the widest grin on his face. He glanced over to catch Iruka's expression. The chuunin had known about the plan but had no idea how Naruto was going to transform Danzou. He had to acknowledge that the kid's work was a stroke of genius. As did every other ninja in Konoha.

That was it. Danzou was pissed, just as Kakashi had planned. No matter how much the Hokage had been expecting pranks, this was personal.

It was time for Kakashi to challenge him.

Naruto dispelled the jutsu in a puff of smoke revealing the real statue which was, in fact, an excellent reproduction of Danzou but remarkably dull. But this was all part of the plan - a distraction which enabled Kakashi to teleport into the parade ground.

The Copy-nin casually appeared from behind the statue, emerging from the smoke of Naruto's jutsu, and sauntered across the parade ground, reading his Icha Icha novel, apparently without a care in the world.

If Danzou was furious before, his expression changed to that of confusion. He raised an eyebrow in surprise as he observed the jounin. Kakashi looked up.

"Ah, has this thing already started? Am I late again?" Kakashi enquired casually of the Hokage.

Danzou sneered. Kakashi continued, "You see the thing is, I know I have a habit of making up outrageous excuses for my tardiness, but this time I really do think I must have got lost and arrived at the wrong village. I thought I knew Konoha very well but when I arrived home I really didn't recognise the place at all."

Danzou scowled. So the Hatake brat was the Silver Shadow after all. He knew he couldn't trust Hideki or his associates to carry out even the most simple of tasks. Useless fuckers. If you want a job doing, do it yourself.

But he was prepared. He wasn't going to take any chances. One small signal to Daijumu and Tera, who were waiting amongst the crowd with a pre-prepared chakra binding jutsu, would put the matter to rest.

He made the signal.

Kakashi continued to amble over to the podium.

Danzou repeated the signal.

Nothing happened.

Danzou turned to glare at his top ANBU. Their eyes were burning with irritation and their faces turning a startling shade of beet. Danzou snarled and snapped his fingers. Daijumu and Tera didn't budge. They looked furious. Danzou was confused briefly. Then he noticed that standing behind each of them was Shikamaru and Shikaku, their shadow mimic jutsus binding the Root ANBU to the spot.

The Nara family decided to have some fun. They used their arms to wave in a shrugging motion and shook their heads in a mock mournful gesture, which both Daijumu and Tera were obliged to copy. They had the dirtiest expressions imaginable on their faces, their eyes were filled with fury and hatred, but they nevertheless shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads in an enforced gesture of resignation.

Danzou shot them a filthy look. He was bitterly disappointed. How could his elite fall for such a cheap trick? But he had back ups. He signalled to his other shinobi, who were integrated with Tsunade's ninja, to tackle the Copy-nin. At the signal, Root started to move to attack Kakashi.

But the true Leaf shinobi were prepared. The very instant the Root ninja made to move forward, the rebels all stepped forward together, as one, bold and utterly determined.

This was all part of the plan. Danzou's Root ninja had the perception that Tsunade's shinobi were randomly lined up to watch the rally and Root considered that they had integrated with ordinary ninja such that they had the control to block any attack from within the crowd. This misconception could not have been further from the actuality. Every true Leaf shinobi had carefully positioned themselves alongside their allocated comrades, such that there were three of them to guard every member of Root in a triangular formation – a jounin at the back, with a chuunin and a genin each in front – all classes of ninja co-operating together, working as one.

Iruka looked around. His face flushed with pride at the camaraderie of his friends.

The Hyuuga clan moved forward together. Jounin Neji at the rear guarding Torune with his cousins Hinata and Hanabi in front, flanking the Root elite. Gai, Rock Lee and Udon surrounded Terai. Kurenai, Sakura and Moegi had encircled Shin.

Even Sai had stepped up, his usual inscrutable smile on his face. He felt uncomfortable as he moved forward to prevent Terai, a former mentor, from attacking Kakashi, but he believed that it was the right thing to do. He had never before experienced loyalty and friendship of the sort that Team Kakashi had fostered and, although he knew that he would suffer greatly if Danzou defeated his squad leader, he had decided to follow his heart, a heart that was beginning to understand the true meaning of friendship. Iruka and Manbu flanked Hyou with Yamato at the rear, ready to act should that Root ninja make any attempt to defend their Hokage.

Kakashi's stony grey eye observed Danzou's reaction as he addressed the imposter.

"You can take away their ability to talk, but you will not take away their spirit."

In a flash, the Hokage turned to Kakashi, a look of fury in his visible eye.

The jounin continued. "I think it would be safe to say that neither you nor Root have the support of ordinary shinobi. I can prove that you personally targeted the Godaime for assassination in order to become Hokage. It would be best for all if you renounce the title and leave Konoha."

"Never!" Danzo sneered.

Kakashi was calm. It had always been his hope that Danzou would be shamed into resigning but he was a realist and feared that a confrontation will be inevitable. He was prepared.

He looked at Danzou with his grey eye, his expression composed. He spoke very slowly and clearly as he raised his hitae-ate to reveal his sharingan. "I want to do this peacefully. You need to know that Konoha shinobi are loyal and brave but they _will not_ tolerate having their freedoms taken from them. If you do not understand this, then we challenge you, Danzou."

The parade ground was silent, the tension palpable. Danzou glared at the Copy-nin and enunciated his words very carefully.

"I will see you in Hell before I give up Konoha, Ka-ka-shi-kun." His tone was as patronising and disdainful as he could manage. He wasn't going to give this up without a fight. He had waited a lifetime to achieve his goals and wasn't going to back down any time soon.

Kakashi observed him quietly but intently.

He had known all along that he would have to fight.

"So be it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The quote and inspiration for the title of this tale comes from French author and philosopher Albert Camus who was opposed to totalitarianism in all its forms and spoke out against it many times. It's a lovely quote and I really wanted to use it for this story.


	19. Chapter 19

He waited. He wanted to maintain the moral high ground. While most of Tsunade's shinobi would have been quite happy for the Copy-nin to attack and would have considered the action to be perfectly justified,

Kakashi wanted to make it absolutely clear that he had offered Danzou the chance to withdraw.

The Hokage launched the first strike. He opened his mouth and emitted a blast of air enhanced by wind chakra aimed directly at Kakashi's neck as he rapidly unwound the bandages covering his head revealing Shisui's sharingan. The jounin gasped as he felt the blade of wind slice at his throat. He clutched his hands to his neck and rolled his eyes, staggering slightly as he tried to keep his balance.

Danzou smirked slightly as he saw Kakashi's reaction. He was suspicious though, he knew the Copy-nin's reputation was well earned and that he could not defeat him so easily. He began to unwrap the bindings on his right arm, then undo the protective seal, just in case…

Iruka took a sharp intake of breath. He knew the plan, hell, he'd been partly responsible for devising the plan, but he was on tenterhooks. He hated watching anything bad happen to Kakashi. The jounin staggered around in front of the Hokage, then cheekily winked at the assembled crowd before falling flat onto his back and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A clone, of course. _Everyone_ was expecting a clone.

The real Kakashi was assessing the situation from his hiding place. He wasn't going to appear until he had figured out Danzou's modus operandi. He knew the Hokage was highly skilled and it would take a lot to defeat him. He sighed inwardly as he realised that Danzou's chakra was wind natured, which would beat his natural affinity of lightning every time. But Kakashi wasn't Konoha's most respected jounin for nothing, he could – _he had to_ \- devise a means to defeat this most dangerous of enemies.

Suddenly Naruto appeared from behind Danzou.

Then suddenly Naruto appeared from behind Danzou.

And suddenly Naruto appeared from behind Danzou.

The Hokage spun around to face a dual rasengan. He hadn't had time to remove the bandages fully from his arm as he dodged Naruto's signature jutsu. It briefly knocked the Hokage off balance. Or so Naruto thought.

Danzou regained his stance then stopped briefly and faced Naruto's clones. He dispatched them with a dismissive wave of his hand and finally revealed his arm with all ten sharingan activated.

A wave of Narutos, one hundred deep, launched themselves at Danzou. The clones devised all sorts of attacks, all of which were easily parried by the Root leader, using his Izanagi technique.

Danzou was using the power of his arm's genjutsu to defend himself. Wave upon wave of knucklehead ninja launched themselves at him, the attacks crude but aimed at distracting the Hokage. And they had an effect. Danzou was previously unaware of the extent of the incredible chakra reserves held by Naruto and even though his sharingan could easily detect that these were clones, Naruto had become far more efficient at chakra distribution and could allocate it unevenly throughout each replica, which made it difficult for his enemies to assess his chakra levels. But Danzou knew the purpose of Naruto's attack and decided to deal with all the clones in one fell swoop. He took one deep breath then exhaled a vacuum wind sphere of blades from his mouth, slicing at all the clones, which promptly vanished.

The real Kakashi needed to make an appearance. He leapt down from the Hokage monument where he had been quietly observing events, mangekyo sharingan at the ready and, as Danzou was still dispatching the rudimentary attacks of dozens of Narutos, he hit his target. He had been suspicious of Danzou's bandages since Tsunade had warned him of the deadly potential that lay underneath but was shocked to see the sheer number of sharingan Danzou had managed to acquire. No wonder he had wanted the Copy-nin dead; Obito's eye would have made a fine addition to his collection. Still, Kakashi had observed and evaluated the situation. He had worked very hard on perfecting Kamui and hit his target with precision.

Danzou screamed as his sharingan-laden arm was whisked away to another dimension.

Kakashi landed in front of Danzou and prepared to spark up chidori. With that arm out of the way he could at least have a fighting chance.

He blinked as he observed his opponent.

No, it couldn't be.

Kakashi looked again. He was certain that he had hit the target. But the Hokage's Izanagi technique had prevented Kakashi from destroying that arm. A few seconds later Danzou's arm reappeared before him as soon as the genjutsu was complete. In fact, it had never been injured in the first place.

The Root leader was completely unharmed.

The Hokage smiled a sinister smile. "You think you're going to beat me, Kakashi kun?" he sneered. "You're simply going to provide me with one more sharingan for my collection."

The Copy-nin realised that he was potentially in trouble. Danzou clearly had the power to control physical attacks on his body. Was this genjustu? Kakashi focussed his sharingan on Danzou's arm.

Danzou turned to face him and released a further set of wind blades all aimed at his foe. The jounin realised that Danzou's wind techniques were extremely powerful but, even though he knew the Hokage could employ jutsu which could cover a far broader area, he was limiting his range to those attacking him. Danzou couldn't afford to risk injuring any of the onlookers, especially those who were allied with him, even if they were a bunch of useless idiots who had fallen for a cheap trick at the hands of the rebels.

Kakashi rapidly performed the hand seals: Tiger. Hare. Boar. Dog. A wall of earth rose up to block the rush of air that was headed towards him. But Danzou's wind technique was strong. Some of the blades of wind passed through the wall and Kakashi winced as the razor-sharp airstream sliced through his clothes and cut his flesh. He used the sharingan to locate the paths of air and he backflipped as he dodged the attacks, but the jutsu was spread far enough that he could not escape all of them. The force of each blast was powerful and the aim precise. It was painful, too, like a thousand paper cuts. They hurt like hell. Danzou's confidence increased. With a wave of his hand he brought the earth wall crashing to the ground with a rush of air and started striding towards the jounin.

Iruka wanted to close his eyes. Or rush in to help his boyfriend. Or just do something. Anything. He hated seeing Kakashi suffer in any way. But he had to stand firm. He had to stick to the plan.

Danzou relaxed slightly but continued advancing towards his opponent. He could see that Kakashi was in pain and wanted to keep up the attack. Then he heard a yell from behind him. More Narutos were rushing in. Danzou didn't even bother to turn and face the genin, he simply waved his left hand behind his back and released similar blades of wind. Again, Naruto's purpose was simply that of distraction but it gave Kakashi more time to assess the situation. He observed Danzou's right arm, the arm that should have disappeared. He noticed that a number of the sharingan had now closed, apparently deactivated. He correctly surmised that Danzou had the power to develop a defensive genjutsu but, like himself, not being an Uchiha, the use of the sharingan drained energy and he figured that that could possibly be a way through to finding Danzou's weakness.

It was going to be a battle of stamina – whoever could outlast the other.

The Copy-nin's long fingers moved at lightning speed.

Snake. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger.

He brought his fingers to his lips and released several fireballs directly at Danzou. The Hokage's wind techniques were weak against fire and he could not defend himself using his natural affinity for fear of fanning the flames. The Hokage leapt back as the flaming orbs flew at him, apparently engulfing him. Of course when the blaze subsided Danzou emerged completely unharmed, he had given the illusion of having completely dodged the fireball. However, he had had to move backwards to avoid the flames and, in doing so, came into range with Naruto's clones.

Danzou dismissed a few more Naruto clones with ever changing chakra levels before realising that, hiding amongst the crowd was the real thing, wielding a great ball rasengan. Kakashi was pleased to note that Naruto had deduced that he needed to attack that deadly arm. The rasengan made enough contact to give Danzou a start and he roared with fury as further sharingan permanently closed.

Of course, Danzou himself was uninjured but the Hokage's apparent pain found some accidental allies. On hearing his yell, the members of Konoha Blaze glanced around at each other. In an impressive burst of collective decision making, particularly inspiring for a bunch of kids, they looked at each other, nodded simultaneously and charged, aiming directly for Kakashi. They had no idea who he was, but he was a threat, someone who was challenging their glorious leader and he had to be eliminated.

Shit. Just when he was beginning to work out how to take on his enemy.

Kakashi hadn't planned for this.

Danzou had clearly captured the hearts and minds of those impressionable youngsters. The Copy-nin had to think quickly. He could easily take on the brats, but he was fully aware that Danzou would then take full advantage of the diversion. He had to focus fully on what the Hokage was planning for him.

The kids advanced towards the battle, a charging mass of bodies, arms and legs flailing, like a demented centipede they rushed, as one, to defend their Hokage.

Suddenly there was a crackle of energy that came from the end of the parade ground where the civilians had been watching events, completely engrossed. A streak of lightning flew through the air, hitting the soft sandy soil. It weaved its way through the granules of sand, heating them quickly as it did so, then cooling rapidly to form a pathway of glass right in front the Blaze's charge. The kids at the front slipped and fell onto their arses, the ones at the rear had too much momentum and were moving as a group; they just couldn't stop. The glass solidified quickly, forming a virtually frictionless surface. As the kids' feet hit it, they slid, crashing over en masse, slipping and sliding into one another, faster and faster, until they collapsed at the far end of the parade ground in a crumpled heap.

It turned out that the rebellion had an unexpected ally.

Looking down at the classmates collapsed at her feet, groaning and whining, was Ayase chan. Her bloodline limit had been awakened. She had successfully combined lightning and earth nature chakra to form glass from sand. Iruka's heart swelled with pride, not only at her achievement but at her courage to stand up for the rebellion and against the classmates who had ostracised her.

Iruka glanced briefly at the mass of writhing bodies as Blaze tried to extricate themselves from the heap that they had found themselves in. He couldn't help but laugh inwardly that they finally got their retribution. Nothing like a little public humiliation to put them back in line.

When the rebellion was over he would return to the Academy and they would all start anew. The chuunin was not malicious and was far too good-natured to hold a grudge. And he knew, deep down, that the kids had been manipulated by that evil dictator.

But Iruka couldn't let himself be distracted. He needed to pay attention to the task at hand. His job, along with his comrades, was to guard Hyou and make sure that he could not assist Danzou in any way.

Naruto was keeping up the attack. Kakashi noted that Danzou appeared to be weaker. Maybe Kamui had had some small effect in diminishing Danzou's multiple sharingan at least. But its use had also had an impact on the Copy-nin. He had wasted valuable chakra and needed to finish things quickly.

Kakashi signalled to Naruto who launched yet another attack of clones. Danzou rolled his eyes in his head. He sneered at the Copy-nin with an air of contempt, verging on boredom. This was getting all too predictable. But, slightly worryingly, he hadn't actually dispatched either enemy yet and time was running out. He looked down briefly to check his arm. Shit, they'd managed to draw this out. Most of the sharingan had been deactivated. Kakashi noticed the flicker of concern that crossed Danzou's face. He knew what to do now. He clicked his fingers to attract the Hokage's attention then gazed directly into Shisui's eye.

Sharingan met sharingan.

Both adversaries were using the borrowed eyes of an Uchiha. They had both become skilled at adapting to both partial blindness and super-vision. They had learned many techniques to exploit the power of their unnatural eyes and they both knew how exhausting it was to use these in combat. They both had the power to create immensely powerful genjutsu and both were taking a risk by using their sharingan on the other in this way.

As their sharingan locked, the Copy-nin's usual laconic expression vanished, his eyelid widened and then he blinked twice, shaking his head slightly. He looked confused. Then started advancing slowly towards Danzou, hands by his side.

It was surely suicide to walk calmly up to his enemy in such a cool, casual manner. His movements were languid and it seemed to the spectators as though he was in a dream, almost hypnotised. Danzou smirked. His mastery of the Uchiha clan's eye had outclassed that of the brat's. How dare he assume otherwise? In this battle of the sharingan he was going to win. Kakashi had been too bold. Danzou's genjutsu surpassed his enemy's ability to repel it and the Copy-nin's will had become his to control. All was now lost for the so-called 'Silver Shadow'.

The rebellion would be crushed.

Danzou pulled a kunai knife from beneath his robes and took in a great lungful of air. He infused the kunai with chakra, enhancing the blade to give the appearance of a scimitar. Kakashi advanced slowly as though in a trance, his body shifting slightly as though he was off-balance, captivated by Danzou's genjutsu. He was an easy target. The charlatan Hokage hurled the blade and it flew through the air directly at the jounin. Iruka flinched. Kakshi didn't even try to dodge the attack, he had clearly completely succumbed to Danzou's genjutsu. His body was swaying as he walked forward and the blade hit Kakashi's upper chest, just below the collarbone, passing directly through his body, like a knife slicing through soft tofu. The jounin had no chance. He fell to his knees, coughing and gasping, clutching at the wound.

Iruka wanted to scream. He was so tense that his body was virtually rigid. His hands had balled into fists, his fingernails digging into the palms but somehow he didn't feel any pain. He couldn't bear to see Kakashi suffer and was horribly distressed at how easily his boyfriend had fallen prey to Danzou's will. How could that be? How _could_ Kakashi have made such a gross error of judgement? Danzou truly was a force to be reckoned with. Iruka wanted to run to his boyfriend and scoop him up into his arms, to hold him, to comfort him, to protect him. But he knew that he absolutely could not. He couldn't defeat Danzou by himself. They had a plan. They _had_ to stick with the plan. In the event of Kakashi's demise, Yamato and Gai were to take on the dictator.

Kakashi was extremely tired now. His eyelids were heavy and, aside from the sharp, piercing pain of the wind enhanced kunai attack that had penetrated his body, the Copy-nin's body ached all over. He was breathing heavily, trying to maintain some form of control over his body. His chakra levels were diminishing rapidly. He glanced up at the Hokage impostor, who was glaring down upon him. Kakashi's expression was that of weariness and resignation, his legs were barely supporting him even resting on his knees and his body swayed as though it was demanding that he give up from sheer exhaustion. Danzou stood tall, his stoop now gone. He was an imposing, dominant figure and a look of triumph started slowly lighting up his face. He pulled another kunai from his robes and began to infuse it with chakra. This one would hit the Copy-nin's heart.

Kakashi glanced up through half-lidded eyes. He paused. He had to endure. He needed to pull together all the limited chakra reserves he had in his possession.

He waited.

And waited.

Waited until the final sharingan had closed before he activated Kamui once more and sent Danzou's right arm hurling to another dimension. The scream Danzou uttered was real this time. He staggered back briefly.

Kakashi got up to his feet and lazily brushed himself off. Danzou was bewildered. Had he fallen for a genjutsu? He couldn't have. Izanagi was there to protect him, the Copy-nin could not have used genjutsu to emulate the technique. Kakashi sensed his confusion and set the record straight.

"Why bother with a complicated genjutsu when acting will do, Danzou?" Kakashi mocked softly.

Danzou was pissed. The brat had fooled him into believing he was severely injured simply by pretending? What goddamned arrogance. But he wasn't done for yet. Oh no. Shishui's sharingan was still active. His ability to defend himself via his own genjutsu may have gone, but he was still incredibly powerful.

Kakashi knew that he needed to finish things quickly now.

The chirruping of a thousand birds filled the air as the jounin sparked up chidori. Danzou sneered.

"Are you mad? Are you really going to try that with me? Weren't you supposed to be a genius? A child prodigy? You should know that my wind technique will extinguish that in a second."

Kakashi grinned. Now it was his turn to provide the distraction. He knew his lightning blade couldn't defeat Danzou but Naruto had a trick up his sleeve. The orange clad genin didn't need Kakashi's signal. They had planned for this and trained together to get the timing just right. Naruto was going to use his signature technique. While Kakashi had been dispatching Danzou's right arm, the real Naruto had been preparing his jutsu.

Kakashi advanced slowly, the crackle of electricity sparking in his hands making a sinister sound amidst the silence of the parade ground.

Danzou thought for a moment. He decided to go for another method of attack. It occurred to him right there and then that he could actually hurt the jounin far worse than any physical pain that he could inflict. He looked to the crowd. That pathetic academy teacher, Kakashi's so-called boyfriend, was standing right at the front, conscientiously guarding Hyou, a look of determination and pride upon his face. The Hokage turned to face him, and took another sharp intake of breath. He then exhaled, using his wind technique to create a mini whirlwind, a rotating vacuum which was incredibly powerful. He used his mouth to direct the airflow. It whisked Iruka right off his feet and trapped him inside a vortex. The chuunin had nothing to hold on to. In a flash Iruka was transported through the air right into the path of Kakashi's chidori. The jounin extinguished the charge immediately but it was too late. Iruka had taken a full blast of lightning across his chest. He dropped to the floor like a rag doll and remained there, his body twisted and contorted, slack and immobile.

"Irukaaaaaa sensei!"

Time slowed down. Naruto hurled himself across the parade ground, rasenshuriken at the ready. Kakashi stood firm, even though he was dying inside. He sparked up chidori once more, a determined look of hatred in his eye. He advanced slowly. Danzou smirked and held his ground. Kakashi didn't stop. His eyes were like steel, his pace was relentless, he was ready to die if he had to. Danzou backed off right at the moment Naruto launched his attack. Danzou had no choice but to turn and face his opponent. But as the Hokage turned he swung his left arm out and it made contact with Naruto's jutsu. It didn't have a chance, and was shredded to tiny pieces.

In a matter of seconds Danzou had been defeated. His arms had been destroyed, he could not create or use jutsu. He was powerless.

Yamato and Gai stepped forward immediately. The wood ninja rapidly performed some handseals and created a large wooden barrel which sprung up around Danzou, trapping him inside. His head was just poking out of the top of the barrel, his expression that of surprise, followed swiftly by fury.

Ibiki, with a sadistic grin on his face, then sauntered over to the Hokage and kicked the barrel over onto its side before starting to roll it away in the direction of T&I.

Shikaku stepped forward and signalled to all the jounin who were guarding Root shinobi to arrest each member of Danzou's team. The jounin were to accompany the Root ninja to T&I and could join their reprehensible leader in a high security cell.

Kakashi and Naruto had never intended to kill the Hokage. It was not their style. They had intended that Danzou and Root would be incarcerated in a high security prison and Tsunade could decide what to do with him when she resumed her role.

But then a curious thing happened. Danzou's features starting contorting as though he was about to have a seizure. His face froze in an expression of horror and his skin started turning an ugly grey colour. It then transformed into a rough, knarled texture, brown in colour and rigid in form. He was turning to wood, the material from Yamato's barrel prison merging with the open wounds on his arm that had contained some of the First Hokage's DNA. Before long Danzou had become his very own statue encased in a barrel.

But Kakashi wasn't thinking of the future or of Danzou. He rushed to where his boyfriend's body lay, motionless, on the sand. The chuunin's flak jacket was open and singed at the edges and there was a gaping hole in his undershirt which had burned right through. He had a scorch mark across his chest where the electric current had burned his skin. Kakashi pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

Iruka wasn't breathing.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dammit sensei, I need you to spark up Raikiri now!"

Kakashi was cradling his boyfriend's limp body in his arms, head bowed, eyes closed, desperately trying to contain his emotions. He glanced up at Sakura who was trying to administer healing chakra to Iruka's chest.

"I can't. I can't do anything to him that might harm him further," the jounin's words were almost inaudible.

"Burns I can heal. But I _cannot_ start his heart without your help. If we don't get his heart beating again within five minutes he is going to suffer brain damage. That's if he lives at all. We can't get him to hospital in time. Raikiri will make an excellent defibrillator. I know you have amazing lightning control. If you can add chakra to it, well, so much the better. But I need you to do this and do it _now_."

The Copy-nin snapped to attention. The energy in Kakashi's hands crackled as he generated a few volts of electricity and directed them to the tips of each of his forefingers.

"I need two seconds' application to his chest. Here and here. Do it now."

Iruka's body shuddered as the electricity flowed through it for a few short seconds. Sakura brushed her hair from her face, leaned forward and placed her ear close to his heart. No sign of a beat.

"Again, sensei."

The jounin steeled himself with resolve as he zapped his lover's chest once more. Iruka's body jerked uncontrollably for a moment and then went limp again.

"Once more."

Kakashi closed his eyes, took a deep breath and applied a final charge.

Iruka's body shook violently and he gasped before collapsing back onto the ground, unconscious. Sakura checked again. She nodded.

"Well done, he's breathing and his heart's beating again. But it's very, very weak. Okay, we now have time to get him to the hospital. We're not out of the woods yet, sensei."

"I'll teleport him there."

"No you won't. That would be far too much of a strain on his body. You and I will run there and you will carry Iruka sensei."

If Kakashi hadn't been so wrapped up in thoughts of losing Iruka and, worse, that he was the one to have killed him, he would have told Sakura how impressed he was and how proud he was of her. That snivelling little twelve year old who was only interested what she mistakenly thought was love for an arrogant but troubled boy, had now become both a talented kunoichi and a highly skilled medic. She had been brave and loyal, she had been central to the rebellion plans and had taken charge in this most dreadful of medical crises.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and a team of medics, supervised by Sakura, took over. They found a room for Iruka and started the process of hooking him up to their life support systems. The Copy-nin wanted to follow them in, he wanted to stay with Iruka.

"Kakashi, you can't come in here. There is nothing you can do for him right now." Sakura's voice was serious and she spoke with an authority well beyond her years.

"But…"

She placed a hand in the air. "No. You need medical attention yourself. I will ask Ino to have a look at that wound on your shoulder."

It took Kakashi a while to realise that he had been badly injured by Danzou's wind enhanced blade that had sliced right through his body. He was extremely lucky that it had not touched a vital area. He felt no pain there though.

All the pain he felt was focussed inside his soul. It felt as though his heart had been ripped out and replaced with a vacuum.

"I'm fine," he declared, softly.

"You are not," replied Sakura, firmly. "You need to get that wound dressed. You are no good to Iruka sensei if you are not well yourself."

Kakashi sighed. There was no arguing with Sakura. Ino arrived and directed him to another room. The chuunin medic had a look at Kakashi's wound. It was a clean cut – that was one thing about wind chakra enhanced wounds – the blade was utterly efficient. Ino checked to make sure that there was no serious damage to Kakashi's tendons and then she turned her attention to the myriad minor injuries – those tiny cuts that had sliced at his skin courtesy of Danzou's wind chakra. They were easily healed with the application of chakra. Kakashi was grateful to Ino for the care and attention she paid him.

Once fully bandaged all Kakashi could do was sit in the waiting room and wait. It was agony. Alone with his thoughts, every second felt like hours. If Itachi's Tsukuyomi was had put him through a form of hell, this was a million times worse. Kami, he might have killed his boyfriend, his lover, the person who meant the most in the world to him.

Yet again, Kakashi felt he was about to lose someone he loved.

Time had become elastic – he felt as though he was running along a mobius strip – no beginning, no end and no destination. Seconds ran into minutes, minutes into hours. All he could do was run over the events of the day in his mind, time after time after time, trying to see whether he could have done anything differently.

Eventually the medics called him in to see Iruka.

The teacher had been moved to the room in which Kakashi himself had recovered in after he had battled with Deidera when his team had rescued Gaara from the Akatsuki. Iruka lay on the hospital bed. The lower half of his body was covered with a crisp white sheet, a dressing covered the sizeable burn on his chest. His chestnut hair was fanned across the pillow. His breathing was assisted by a machine and he had tubes emerging from pretty much every orifice. He was deathly pale, a horrid pallor which was such a contrast to his normally tanned skin, but his countenance was peaceful.

Kakashi walked up to the bedside and gently touched his boyfriend's arm, stroking it gently with the back of his hand.

"He's stable, Kakashi sensei," Sakura told him gently. "We have sedated him and will keep him in a coma for a couple of days. He's terribly ill and his body needs to rest."

The jounin turned to speak with Sakura. "Will he be okay?"

"We won't know until he wakes up. He hit his head badly when he fell and there's a possibility that he might have suffered brain damage, but we can't know anything yet. You have to understand that it's going to take days before we know whether he'll pull through, sensei."

Sakura paused briefly. "Right now, Naruto is summoning Tsunade shishou via Katsuyu as we had planned. She will be here very soon and I will make sure that it is her top priority that she takes charge of Iruka sensei's care."

"Can I stay here with him?"

"Of course."

"Can I talk to him? Will he hear me?"

"Yes you can talk to him. He can hear you. Whenever we do anything to him, we tell him what we are doing. We don't know for sure, but believe that even if he is unconscious, speaking to him may somehow connect with him somewhere in the depths of his mind," she whispered.

She paused and turned to face her former teacher, the leader of Team Seven. "Thank you for freeing Konoha, sensei." She took both of his hands in hers and squeezed them, then reached up on her tiptoes and briefly kissed Kakashi's masked cheek, then turned and slowly left the room.

Kakashi pulled a chair up to the bedside. He sat down, took hold of Iruka's hand and held it gently. The chuunin's hand felt cool but it was totally unresponsive. How Kakashi yearned for his lover to squeeze his hand and hold it tight.

This was meant to have been a day of celebration. They had succeeded in ousting the dictator who had taken over their village. Their goal had been achieved.

And yet Kakashi's world was falling apart.

* * *

He woke several hours later to find himself in a bed by the wall, opposite Iruka, that one where Naruto had impatiently awaited his 'special accelerated training' all that time ago. The jounin had clearly fallen asleep – most likely as a result of serious chakra depletion - at Iruka's bedside and been moved to the room's spare cot by one of the nurses who had needed to attend to the chuunin.

"Hey kiddo," a soft voice roused him and a slender hand ruffled his silver hair. Tsunade had always wanted to know what that crazy hair felt like.

He glanced up to see the true Hokage looking down at him. Kakashi immediately leapt up and rushed to Iruka's bedside. The chuunin was still unconscious but some colour had returned to his face.

"How is he?"

"He's stable."

"How long was I asleep?"

"You've slept for several hours. Naruto made sure I was summoned as soon as he knew that Iruka needed medical attention. Congratulations, kid, you did it. You beat the bad guy."

Kakashi shrugged. He couldn't bring himself to smile. Yes, the rebels had beaten Danzou and Root but at what cost? He looked up at his boss and almost whispered, "You can save Iruka, can't you?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "I honestly don't know. He's really very ill. But I'm going to try my damndest."

"I want to stay with him until he wakes, or..."

"Of course." She spoke softly and with a great deal of sympathy, a tone of voice that Kakashi had never heard up until now. Tsunade was a tough old crow, she had to be. It was all about putting on an act, she had always had to fight to assert her authority with Danzou and the council. "I have a million things to do in Konoha," she continued, "but I will leave him in the capable hands of Shizune and Sakura for now and they will be available constantly, taking shifts to monitor his progress. I will come to the hospital to check on him several times a day."

She placed a hand on the jounin's arm. "I am very grateful for what you have done for me and for Konoha. I'm proud of you and I'm proud of Iruka. I know that he helped plan the rebellion at huge personal risk and that he took the mother of all beatings at the hands of Root ANBU."

Kakashi nodded briefly in acknowledgement. His expression was sombre.

"Talk to him, Kakashi. He can hear you." Then she turned and left the room.

And so the Copy-nin spoke to his lover. He sat beside the bedside and held the teacher's hand, stroking it gently with his long, pale fingers. He started by telling him how much he loved him, how happy he had been with Iruka, how proud he was of him.

He reminisced about how they got together, letting his feelings out, opening his heart. Kakashi was a very private person who rarely let others into his world, but he wanted, _needed_ , to let Iruka know how he truly felt. His voice was soft and low as he spoke to his boyfriend with both reverence and love.

"I'll never forget the sight of you turning up on my doorstep when your apartment got flooded. Do you remember? Konohamaru was practising rasengan on the roof of the chuunin apartments and smashed the water storage tank. Gallons of water cascaded down through the building and your apartment took the worst of it. Little terror. And you, you were a complete state when you arrived at my place, standing in a puddle of water, soaked from head to toe, carrying a bag full of saturated clothes. And I was really happy that you had come to me to ask for crash space. I was so in love with you then, it was all I could do to stop myself picking you up, throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you to bed. But I had no idea how to let you know my feelings. Or if you felt the same way. I didn't want to ruin a perfectly wonderful friendship if you didn't feel the same way about me. And then a few days later it just slipped out. And you did love me back. You completed me that night, Iruka. I learned what it was to become truly happy."

He paused and smiled at the memory. Recalling the most amazing day of his life when Iruka had told him that he loved Kakashi and invited him to kiss him.

"I actually fell in love with you on our third ramen meal. You remember? After you told me at that party that you missed eating ramen with Naruto at Ichiraku's and so we started eating out together? That third time, that was the one. You were telling me that really lame joke, you know, the one about the jounin, the chuunin and the genin and, even though you had warned me that the joke was awful, you were telling it really well, but then those chuunin exam contenders from Kumogakure started causing a fuss outside the noodle bar. They were a rowdy lot and were bullying a bunch of our genin. No one else seemed the slightest bit concerned but you put down your chopsticks, marched outside and gave them a piece of your mind. I have never seen a bunch of genin looking so crestfallen. Then you came back to Ichiraku's and finished telling that joke, without missing a beat. Right there and then I fell in love with you. With your kindness. And your spirit."

The Copy-nin leaned forward and once again took Iruka's hand into his. He raised it so that the back of the chuunin's hand was brushing his unmasked face.

"I was so scared when we first made love. I knew you hadn't slept with a man before and I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted everything to be perfect. And it was. And then later, as we got to know each other more," he paused and chuckled, "you turned out to be a crazy wildcat. I love that about you. You always surprised me. I've experienced pleasures with you that I could never have imagined, Iruka."

Kakashi's eye creased into a smile as he recalled their intimate times together. He kissed his boyfriend's fingertips and gently laid his hand back on the sheet, brushing it gently with the back of his fingers.

"And when we fought, I loved your passion. The fire in your eyes as you told me off for whatever misdemeanour I happened to have done. Whenever I was irritating you, distracting you or being demanding. I know I'm not an easy person to live with, but you put up with all my habits. You love me unconditionally, Iruka, and I've never told you how much that means to me."

Kakashi leaned across the pillow and stroked his lover's hair. 

"But most of all you were always there for me, Iruka. I loved how you would wait up for me when you were expecting me to return from a mission. How there was always food for me on the table or in the fridge. How sometimes I would come home to find you fast asleep on the sofa, the book you had been reading fallen on the floor, because you'd waited up for hours and hours but just couldn't stay awake any longer. And then I'd carry you to bed. You never scolded me when I was late home. You were only ever thrilled to see me and relieved that I'd returned safely. And if I was injured you'd look after me, you'd care for me, you'd be there for me."

He paused again. The jounin had to swallow his emotions before continuing.

"Before I met you I was broken. I had lost everything and everyone I had ever cared about. You made me whole again, Iruka. Everything I am, everything I feel, is because of you."

He got up from beside the chuunin's bed and walked to the hospital window, looking out to observe the night-time vista of Konoha with the lights of the shops and restaurants illuminating the village that he had sworn to serve. He heard the lively sounds of parties as the villagers – shinobi and civilians alike – gathered together, toasting each other and celebrating the ousting of a cruel dictator. They were free to talk once more. And that freedom, for the main, had come about thanks to Iruka and Kakashi's bravery and willingness to stand up and fight for their rights to express themselves.

Kakashi turned to address the chuunin.

"All I ever wanted from this rebellion was to protect my comrades, our friends, our village from a vicious, illegitimate dictator. I wanted to protect _you_."

The jounin sat back down in the chair and took a deep breath. He was shinobi. All his life he had been taught that he should contain his emotions. But the pain of the previous day's events were still burning at his aching soul. It was _impossible_ not to have feelings. Danzou had wanted to develop shinobi devoid of emotion, to make them fighting machines. They would be soldier drones, utterly loyal and completely dedicated to Konoha, who would know only to obey.

What Danzou didn't understand – would never understand – was that although shinobi led lives of extraordinary hardship it was the fact that they _had_ feelings – for their village, for their comrades, for their families – and those feelings made them loyal to Konoha far better than any indoctrination could ever achieve. Those emotions made them _want_ to defend their village. But they also needed freedom to express themselves. A people able to communicate anything was able to achieve anything.

"Iruka, I am so, so sorry that things turned out this way. You've been so brave, so strong. Over the last few months you have been through hell, but you have been amazing – determined, stubborn and passionate. You never had enough confidence in yourself, but you've endured so much hardship, so much pain. You're tough and you're brave. I am very proud of you."

Kakashi fought once more to contain his emotions. "I love you, Iruka."

Kakashi rested his head on the bed, beside his boyfriend's immobile hand. Exhausted and still suffering greatly from depleted chakra, he drifted into a troubled sleep.

* * *

The Copy-nin was roused into consciousness as someone gently pushed at his shoulder. He woke with a start. It was unusual for him not to have sensed another's presence in the room but he was still suffering from chakra depletion and was, frankly, exhausted with worry. Sakura nudged him again. She spoke softly.

"Kakashi sensei, please wake. Tsunade shishou has requested that we join her in her office."

Kakashi opened his mouth to protest that he had to stay with Iruka but Sakura pre-empted him. She held up her hand.

"I know what you are going to say. But Iruka will be fine for a short while. It's Shizune's shift and she is looking after him. She will get word to you if there is any change in his condition."

Kakashi stretched as he got up from his resting place. He felt stiff and awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck, which was aching from lying in an uncomfortable position all night. Reluctantly the Copy-nin accompanied Sakura to Tsunade's office.

Naruto was already waiting when they arrived. They all walked into the Hokage's office together. She hadn't had time to change Danzou's décor and was looking somewhat out of place. She clearly wasn't impressed with his redecoration of her room in her absence.

She looked up as the three shinobi, the original Team Kakashi, entered the room.

"Come in all of you. I have something very important that I want to speak to you about."

They all stepped forward together. Somehow, despite all their efforts to reinstate their leader, they still felt a small amount of trepidation standing before her.

Tsunade stood up and looked at them with the utmost respect before addressing them all. She bowed deeply to show her esteem for them all. Her voice was surprisingly soft as she spoke.

"I want to thank you all for your role in reinstating me. You have made me very proud. You all took risks in order to defeat an evil dictator who threatened our way of life and Konoha's very existence in the shinobi world."

She continued, "I don't know what it was like living under Danzou's rule when he was in charge because you had all managed to get me out of Konoha before he managed to kill me off but, having spoken to many shinobi over the last couple of days, I can assure you of their gratitude to you for defeating Danzou. I haven't heard so much gossiping in years. I cannot believe that he managed to curse everyone such that they couldn't talk out about him. It was a clever scheme. The atmosphere in the village seems fantastic these days. I could swear I even heard Ibiki singing as I walked past T&I this morning."

Sakura and Naruto grinned and nudged each other briefly. Tsunade then went on to address them individually, starting with her apprentice.

"Sakura, I am proud to have had you as my disciple. You have worked incredibly hard and become a one of the most skilled medics in the village. I also know how many risks you took to ensure that this rebellion succeeded. You carried out your role efficiently and effectively and as a result I have decided to promote you to jounin status."

Sakura's eyes lit up with joy. Naruto punched the air. "Go Sakura chan! I knew you'd become jounin one day!"

Tsunade then turned to face Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja. "And as for you, brat, you did me proud. I was going to promote you after you defeated Pein but what with one thing and another, you know, the assassination attempt, the unanticipated dictatorship, I didn't quite get the chance."

Naruto's smile could not have been broader. It nearly split his face in two. He turned to Kakashi and declared, "Wow! I've finally made it to chuunin! Did you ever think I would, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi nodded gently; he had been almost certain right from their very first serious mission to the Land of Waves that his protégé was eventually going to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. And he had an inkling that there might be more than simply a chuunin promotion. The jinchuuriki turned to Sakura and flashed his most triumphant smile. "I'm chuunin at last, Sakura chan!"

Sakura turned to hug him, her face beaming. But Tsunade interrupted. "I was actually planning to promote you to jounin, brat. I think you deserve it. And, yes, before you ask, I can promote from genin to jounin, I'm the bloody Hokage."

For the first time in his life, Naruto was lost for words. He stood in front of the village leader with his mouth wide open, like a frog just waiting for a fly to jump inside, and his deep blue eyes were almost brimming with tears. But this was only temporary. A few seconds later he leapt up, threw a fist in the air and declared, "Watch out, Granny, I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

Kakashi smiled with his mouth, a small smile that no one would have seen, hidden as it was behind his ubiquitous mask. He glanced at his boss and spoke softly.

"No promotion for me then, Hokage sama?" sounding slightly more sarcastic than he'd intended.

"If you wish, kiddo. I'd be quite happy to send you back into ANBU if I get any more lip," Tsunade countered immediately. She paused and pursed her lips into a wry smile. "But I wanted you to be here because I thought you might like to be present to witness your pupils receiving their well deserved promotions."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, looking slightly sheepish. He was incredibly proud of his former students, but Iruka was constantly on his mind and he really, really needed to be back at the hospital, with his boyfriend, waiting for any news on the teacher's progress.

Tsunade was extraordinarily perceptive. She spoke gently.

"I know you what's on your mind, kid. I also know that you have a clone at the hospital, ready to disperse if there is any change in Iruka's condition. If that clone dissipates, its memories will transfer into you and that will trigger the quickest teleportation jutsu seen since the Yellow Flash."

Kakashi raised a thin silver eyebrow. You really couldn't get _anything_ past the old bat. Tsunade explained.

"I know exactly what your chakra level is right now and, believe me, it's way too low. And the ninja standing before me right now has a chakra level lower than that. Listen to me, kid, I know what I'm talking about. Iruka is in the best possible place right now, receiving the best possible care. I wanted you to be here so that you could congratulate your pupils as they attain jounin status. I know that you are incredibly pleased for them."

Kakashi nodded and his visible eye curved into his smile. He exhaled slowly, letting the tension he had been feeling dissolve temporarily. He turned to his pupils and addressed them.

"Sakura, Naruto, my sincere congratulations. I am so proud of you both. You were central to the rebellion plans and you took on your roles with dedication and a lot of courage. You both took a great deal of personal risk. Your promotions are very well deserved."

He was _desperately_ proud of his former students.

Tsunade had a proposal. "Well, I think this calls for a celebration. I want the three of you to go out tonight and eat barbeque together. It's on me."

Sakura and Naruto high-fived and were out of the Hokage's office heading towards the barbeque restaurant in a whirlwind of excitement. Kakashi remained behind briefly, his expression sombre. Tsunade stood up and walked over to him. She took his hands into hers and patted them gently.

"That clone is still with him. Iruka is being looked after. If there is the slightest change in his condition you will know the very instant it happens. You all achieved something amazing and I want you to celebrate with your team. "

Kakashi looked unconvinced. She paused and looked up at him. "Look, kid. You have to look after yourself. You have to be strong for Iruka. Take a break and let these kids know how proud you are of them. I know you are. You all deserve a treat. Relax a little. Let down your hair."

Kakashi closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He hated to admit it but she was right. It felt as though a small weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

He nodded. "Okay, Hokage sama, you're right. Although I hope you realise that it is impossible for me to let down my hair. It really won't stay flat."

"Smartarse!"

The jounin hotfooted it out of the Hokage office to catch up with his former students. Tsunade smiled to herself. _That_ was the attitude she wanted from the brat.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto did go to eat barbeque and had a good time together. Kakashi was so very proud of his students. Of the three members of Team 7, indeed from their year's rookie 9, this pair was probably the least likely to succeed. And yet they had shown both unwavering loyalty, dedication and bravery. They had learned so many skills over the years and had both truly become splendid shinobi.

At the end of the evening, Kakashi headed back to the hospital. His clone had not dispersed, which meant that there had been no change to Iruka's condition.

The chuunin was still critical.

When he arrived at the hospital Kakashi sat beside his lover once more. He gently brushed the scar that ran across his lover's nose, then let his fingertips caress Iruka's face. He did this with a tenderness that few shinobi, even those who knew him well, would ever have seen. His hand trailed softly across the teacher's chin, his thumb briefly brushing his chuunin's soft, full lips as he did so, then down across his neck and along his shoulder and arm. Kakashi picked up his lover's hand. He let Iruka's fingers brush his own sharingan scar to complete their ritual, then kissed each one of the chuunin's fingertips before gently laying the hand back on the bed sheet.

"Stay with me, Iruka. I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

When the Copy-nin awoke the following morning, he felt something touching his hair. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend and realised that it was Iruka's hand. He had fallen asleep at his lover's bedside, sitting awkwardly on a chair, silver crowned head resting on his arms that were leaning on the edge of the bed, beside the chuunin's sleeping body.

His neck and back were aching from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position but he didn't care. He looked up. His boyfriend's eyes were opening slowly.

But Iruka wasn't fully conscious and his eyes closed again.

Kakashi called over to Sakura who was on duty that morning.

"Sakura – he opened his eyes." The newly appointed jounin medic rushed over to her former sensei's bedside.

"Okay, Kakashi sensei. Now we talk to him." She continued, addressing the chuunin this time. "Iruka sensei, I need to you open your eyes for me. Can you hear me?"

No response. Although his expression somehow seemed to acknowledge that he had heard her.

"Iruka sensei, please open your eyes for me? Can you stick out your tongue for me?"

Nothing.

"Kakashi sensei, he may respond better to your voice."

The Copy-nin immediately spoke to his lover, holding his hand gently as his did so, in order to maintain physical contact.

"Iruka, can you open your eyes? Will you open your eyes for me?"

Slowly, the chuunin's eyes opened. Just very slightly. Kakashi leaned forward immediately and pulled down his mask so that his face was within Iruka's field of vision. He smiled at his boyfriend. Iruka closed his eyes again. He hadn't acknowledged recognition of his lover.

At Sakura's prompting, Kakashi worked on getting Iruka to respond to his voice. They had to know if he was able to pull through, they had to find out if his brain had been damaged.

"Iruka, can you squeeze my hand?"

At this command he felt an almost imperceptible amount of pressure on his fingers from the hand that was gripping Iruka's. It was unbelievably reassuring. Kakashi's eye arched into a smile.

Sakura laid an arm on his and softly said "Kakashi, you need to ask him to let go of your hand. That way we can tell if he really is responding."

This confused the Copy-nin. Surely a squeeze of the hand when he asked would prove that Iruka could not only hear him, but positively respond to him, show him how much he loved him. Sakura smiled gently. She was completely straight with him as she offered an explanation. "A hand squeeze is a reflex action, sensei. A baby can squeeze a hand. Much as it might comfort you, if you can ask him to let go of your hand, that will prove to be more of a positive response than any squeeze."

So with the heaviest of hearts Kakashi whispered to his lover, "Iruka, please let go of my hand." It killed him inside to have to say those words when all he wanted to do was to hold his boyfriend close and never let him go.

"Let go of my hand, Iruka. Please. Show me you can do this."

Slowly Iruka's fingers relaxed and the Copy-nin felt his hand's contact with his boyfriend's fingers lose their tension.

He grinned and looked round to Sakura. "He let go!"

He found it difficult to reconcile the irony of the situation: in order for Iruka to be making progress, he had to let go. A rush of emotion washed over the jounin. There was hope.

She smiled gently. "That's wonderful, Kakashi sensei. It means he can hear you and understand you. Keep at it."

So Kakashi sat beside his boyfriend's bed and asked him to perform rudimentary tasks. And Iruka began to respond.

And as the days progressed, Iruka was able to open his eyes and focus. He was able to recognise his partner and soon enough was able to smile. He then started to move his limbs and, as Kakashi leaned in to kiss him, he was able to put his arm around Kakashi and gently pat his back. The following day he was talking and a week after that he was walking with assistance.

It took four weeks before Iruka was able to leave the hospital. Kakashi never left his side. He was there constantly to encourage his lover and to be there for him.

When Iruka was able to return home from the hospital Kakashi asked Tsunade for leave so that he could look after the teacher as he recuperated. He took him to the Hatake mansion and cared for him 24 hours a day. Their friends visited regularly, to help Kakashi and to keep Iruka's spirits up. Slowly but surely, the chuunin's health was improving and it looked as though he was going to make a full recovery.

A couple of weeks after their return home Gai, Yamato and Kurenai came to visit bearing news from Tsunade. They had persuaded the Hokage to give the pair special leave so that they could have a holiday together. They thought that they deserved to get away to help with Iruka's recuperation. Their friends suggested that the pair might enjoy an onsen break. They knew how much the chuunin enjoyed onsen. But this would, in fact, be their first ever time away together for any significant length of time. Kakashi's missions always kept him busy and his leave usually clashed with Iruka's teaching schedule.

This holiday was to be their reward.

* * *

They arrived at the onsen resort and were shown to their suite at the ryokan. It was a beautiful set of rooms decorated in traditional style with tatami mats and shoji.

They unpacked and slipped into their yukata. Kakashi thought that his boyfriend should take some time to relax after their journey but Iruka was keen to bathe. Although Kakashi had offered to carry his boyfriend on his back for the duration of the long journey, Iruka had stubbornly refused and had walked the entire distance.

Ah well, a bathe would also be relaxing...

The pair found their way to the bathing pools, removed their yukata and washed themselves before heading out to the onsen. They were lucky enough to have the place to themselves as it was out of season. It was an outdoor pool, surrounded by a beautiful garden with rocks, shrubs and miniature trees carefully placed to provide a peaceful setting for their bathing.

The sun had set and the full moon was shining in the indigo sky, its pale light casting an ethereal glow which gave the pool a serene ambience. The water was hot, steaming gently, its misty grey vapour wafting softly in the cool evening breeze. Both men entered the water and found themselves a nice location, a rock at the edge of the pool forming a natural seat for them. They bathed together for an hour, being careful not to overdo it, with Iruka being particularly mindful of the new scar upon his chest.

On returning to their room, the shinobi found that their evening meal had been prepared and their futons had also been laid out. They sat down on soft cushions at the low table to enjoy a feast. The meal comprised the freshest seafood, delicate slices of sashimi – maguro, ama-ebi, sake, hamachi, saba, hotate and mouth-watering o-toro. The presentation was superb, with ebi prawns sculpted together to form a rose, and beautifully carved vegetables to accompany the delicious raw fish. They each had a small burner upon which to cook delicate tai, sea bream, marinated in miso paste with negi. Also on the menu was chawan mushi with shiitake and crab, a silky egg custard with such a delicate flavour. Kakashi's favourite, miso soup with aubergine, was also served and the dinner was rounded off with udon noodles in kakejiru sauce with tofu.

After eating their fill, both retired to their futon. The warm glow of the lamps in their room cast small shadows across the tatami floor. It gave the room an intimate atmosphere. As Iruka stretched out, Kakashi commented that he looked tired but content. The chuunin grinned.

"Maybe not so tired," he replied. Kakashi sighed softly and rolled over towards his lover, to stroke the chuunin's arm with the back of his fingertips.

Iruka was feeling bold. He got straight to the point. "I asked Tsunade when it was okay for us to start having sex again."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You did? I had thought of asking her, but I didn't want to seem like a total pervert."

Iruka laughed. "Well, everyone knows you're a total pervert, so I don't know why that would stop you asking." He grinned as the Copy-nin pretended to look offended. "Anyway, I thought it would be a good idea to ask. You know, what with the potential strain our energetic exertions could put on my heart." Kakashi continued stroking the chuunin's arm, just soft, gentle touches. He wanted to ask the obvious question, but decided not to. His boyfriend was alive. If Tsunade had declared that they could never have sex again, it would have been okay with him. Spending precious time with Iruka was more than he could ever have hoped for bearing in mind how close he had come to losing his lover.

Iruka continued. "Don't you want to know what she said?"

Of course Kakashi wanted to know the answer. He grinned and nodded, trying not to appear too enthusiastic, just in case Tsunade _had_ declared that they would never be able to have sex again.

"She said 'whenever I was ready'." He stretched out on the futon and let Kakashi continue to caress him softly. The jounin wasn't going to take the bait, no matter how much he wanted to.

He waited for the longest time.

"I'm ready," Iruka whispered.

Kakashi growled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. His tongue pressed forward into his lover's mouth, past the chuunin's soft, full lips, wanting to taste Iruka with a desperate need. He was extremely gentle though. He reached around his lover's shoulders and lifted him into a warm embrace. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi, weaving his fingers into his lover's crazy hair and they kissed with a tender passion, savouring every moment, every flavour, every sensation.

Kakashi then laid Iruka back down onto the futon and deftly undid the belt holding his yukata in place. He slipped his hand inside the soft cotton fabric and gently began to massage Iruka's belly with his rough, calloused fingertips, tracing the ridge of firm muscles of Iruka's perfect abdomen. Then he slowly opened up the cotton kimono, left side first, then the right, as though unwrapping a precious gift. His eyes roamed over Iruka, drinking in the sight that lay before him, that soft, olive skin, his lean, beautiful body. His hands followed where his eyes had viewed, gently touching, caressing. He was very careful not to brush the scar located in the centre of the teacher's chest. It had healed beautifully thanks to Konoha's medic team but Kakashi was desperately afraid of hurting his boyfriend. Iruka giggled.

"I'm not made of glass, you know!"

That was it. No more tentative touches, no careful caresses. Kakash's delicate movements grew firmer and he became increasingly insistent as he started to rub one of his lover's nipples. It hardened immediately at his touch and sent a wave of pleasure straight to the chuunin's groin. The Copy-nin leaned in and buried his nose in the soft strands of chestnut hair, inhaling Iruka's unique scent, enhanced by a touch of mineral from their earlier bath. His boyfriend smelled wonderful. The jounin then started licking gently at Iruka's neck. The chuunin inhaled sharply, he loved the feeling of Kakashi's talented tongue tickling at the most sensitive spots on his flesh.

Kakashi continued working on Iruka's swollen nipple, brushing it with his calloused thumb or pinching it gently between two fingers. Iruka's back arched into his touch. The Copy-nin grinned. "You like that?" he asked in a husky voice.

Iruka closed his eyes, savouring the sweet, sweet sensations, and nodded. He loved it. Kakashi continued as he whispered in the chuunin's ear "I missed this so much," and then licked the curl of it, sucking gently at the tender lobe.

Kakashi then let his hands roam over the taut flesh of Iruka's tan belly. Before long, his fingertips had reached below Iruka's waist, brushed past the coarse brown hairs and found him to be fully hard.

"So soon, my love?"

Iruka blushed slightly, "Would it inflate your ego too much if I told you how much I had missed this?"

"Not at all. I love to hear about how much you want me." A pale hand gripped Iruka's erection and slowly started pumping it. Iruka breathing grew ragged. "Tell me what you want, Iruka," Kakashi's voice was smooth and deep. It sounded like liquid sex.

"I want to come in your mouth."

Oh kami, Kakashi didn't need to hear anything further. He shifted down the futon immediately so that his mouth was poised above Iruka's engorged cock. He paused briefly to inhale the scent of arousal, the scent of desire, and to admire just how beautiful it was. He blew gently over it and watched it twitch as Iruka relished the wave of cool air flowing over the head. Kakashi then wrapped his lips around his lover's erection and took it into his mouth. Iruka nearly cried out, the feeling was so intense. His hands gripped the sheets, clutching them tight as his lover started to pleasure him.

Kakashi sucked hard as he held his hand firmly on Iruka's belly, preventing his lover from thrusting too soon. He wanted this to last for as long as the chuunin could possibly hold out. He gently licked Iruka's cock from balls to tip, long, slow, loving strokes, each one designed to prolong the pleasure. He was fairly sure that Iruka wouldn't last too long considering the length of time it had been since they had done this. The jounin licked the tip, already dripping with desire, savouring the salty taste, then sucked hard as though he wanted to drink from his lover.

Such delicious sensations washed over the chunnin's body. He reached down to run his hands through the jounin's soft hair, nestling his fingers in his lover's silvery locks, caressing him with affection. Kakashi loved how responsive his boyfriend was. He moved his hand from Iruka's lean stomach and reached around to place both hands on his lover's pert arse.

Kakashi then picked up the pace, gripping Iruka's buttocks and letting him thrust into the jounin's mouth. The Copy-nin relaxed his throat and took all of Iruka in, sucking hard and letting his tongue swirl around his lover's cock. Iruka moaned at the sensation. Kakashi loved hearing the beautiful noises Iruka made whilst they were having sex, he loved knowing that he could give so much pleasure.

It wasn't long before Iruka found his release and he came hard, his seed spurting into Kakashi's waiting mouth. The jounin swallowed every drop, then licked his lips as he released his lover's cock from his mouth with a plop. He sidled up the futon and kissed Iruka, letting him taste his own essence; the kiss was full of passion, and love.

Kakashi's own erection was now painfully hard and he reached down to grip his cock and pump it slowly as the pair kissed, in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure that had been building.

Iruka wasn't finished however and broke the kiss to declare, "Kakashi, I want more. I want to feel you inside me."

Kakashi smiled. "Anything you want," he whispered, shivering at the thought that his rigid cock was soon going to slip inside that wonderful velvety warmth. "Did you bring lube?"

Iruka nodded. "Me too," the Copy-nin grinned. "Just in case," he added quickly. But Iruka was still on a high from receiving such a terrific blow job to berate his boyfriend for being so presumptuous. He lay on the bed, enjoying the view as Kakashi leaned across him, brushing the tip of his cock over the planes of Iruka's stomach, a trail of pre-come tracing over his lover's body. The Copy-nin's pale body was lean and toned, and Iruka loved looking his large erection, proud and brazen.

Kakashi reached for the lube and spread a copious amount on his fingers. He knew that Iruka would need a little more preparation than usual and he planned to make it as pleasurable as he could. His cock was aching to be buried inside his gorgeous lover but he realised that he had to exercise restraint. He wouldn't want to harm Iruka for the world.

He rested beside his lover and rolled him onto his side, so that Iruka was facing away from him. He then moved closer to his boyfriend and brushed the chuunin's hair aside so that he could place tender kisses on the back of his neck. Iruka was particularly sensitive there and moaned slightly as the jounin's lips pressed softly yet insistently against his flesh. Kakashi reached one arm underneath Iruka and held him gently, his fingers softly flicking the chuunin's highly sensitised nipple, which was particularly responsive after his orgasm, all the while placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on his lover's neck and back. The other hand, slick with lube, moved slowly down Iruka's back, tickling his spine. The chuunin hissed as the cold lube made contact with his arse. Kakashi nipped gently at the chuunin's back to provide a distraction then inserted two slippery fingers inside him and softly massaged Iruka. His lover squirmed at his touch. He adored the sensation of being filled and Kakashi's skilled fingers knew precisely where to touch him and how to please him. The Copy-nin started to scissor his fingers very slowly and deliberately, preparing his lover in the most gentle and considerate way. All the time he continued to lick and bite at Iruka's neck and the teacher responded with the most delicious noises.

Kakashi's cock was unbearably hard now, dripping with anticipation. He longed to be inside his lover, to feel the intense pleasure of the incredibly tight heat as Iruka's muscles squeezed his erection. But he would wait, it would be entirely worth it. Iruka let himself relax as another finger was inserted. Kakashi occasionally brushed the chuunin's prostate, sending shivers of anticipation running through him.

"I'm ready," Iruka whispered, his body almost trembling with anticipation. "Front or back?"

Kakashi rolled his lover over onto his back and grinned at him, mismatched red and grey gazing into the chuunin's deep brown eyes, as he quickly lubed his cock. "I want to watch you," he whispered in a soft voice, drenched with desire, as he lifted Iruka's legs, spread them apart and wrapped them around his waist before moving forward and positioning his cock at the chuunin's entrance. He closed his eyes and eased in slowly, savouring the amazing feeling of the tight, tight heat that engulfed him. When he was fully sheathed, he gripped Iruka's buttocks with his hands then opened his eyes once more, watching as he let his lover adjusted to the sensation of feeling so full. He then waited until the chuunin nodded his consent.

Kakashi started to move. Slowly at first, letting the perfect, perfect pleasure course through him. He pulled his cock out very slowly, then pushed in again, keeping the pace languid all the while. Iruka arched his back, meeting Kakashi's every thrust, wanting to show his lover how much he desired him, how good it was making him feel. Kakashi changed the angle of approach to make sure that he hit his lover's prostate and Iruka gasped with excitement every time the Copy-nin hit that sweetest spot.

The Copy-nin looked at Iruka, and they smiled at each other. Kakashi had the loveliest smile, it lit up his face. Iruka had always adored how he managed to express himself with just one visible eye and when the chuunin had finally seen behind the mask, he could not believe that the Copy-nin would hide such a beautiful face. But he took a secret pride in the fact that that face was his and his alone.

Kakashi changed his position slightly, pushing forward with his hips and placing his hands either side of Iruka's shoulders. He wanted to be closer to his lover, he wanted look into the chuunin's eyes. He pressed his forehead against Iruka's. Everything about his boyfriend was exquisite: the way he looked at Kakashi with his beautiful round eyes, always full of love; they way his heartbeat quickened with every thrust to show his lover how much he was enjoying them being together; the way he breathlessly moaned Kakashi's name each time the Copy-nin did something wonderful to him.

Kakashi started to increase the pace and soon enough was close to orgasm. He wrapped one arm around the chuunin's shoulders and then reached down his torso with the other to find that Iruka was fully hard again. He gripped his boyfriend's cock and started pumping. His pace wasn't gentle, it was unyielding and insistent. Iruka closed his eyes and gasped as Kakashi's skilled hands brought him pleasures anew. The chuunin's heart was beating rapidly and his lover knew that he too was close to climaxing once more. Kakashi himself needed release badly, the pressure was building and he couldn't hold out any longer. He leaned towards the chuunin, his lips brushing those of his lover's as he whispered, "Kiss me, Iruka. Kiss me while I come."

Their lips crashed together as Kakashi plunged his tongue into Iruka's welcoming mouth and they kissed with a fiery passion.

Kakashi pushed forward again three times, three long, hard, beautiful thrusts. And with each push he pumped Iruka's erection with a firm hand. Wave upon wave of pleasure coursed through them as their bodies found release. They collapsed together in each other's arms, exhausted but entirely satisfied.

They rested together for a while then Kakashi gently pulled out of Iruka and lay alongside him. He grabbed a towel from beside their futons and quickly cleaned them both up. Then the pair of lovers, thoroughly satisfied and utterly fulfilled, held each other in a warm embrace. This was the part of the night that they both relished. They always enjoyed making love, but those moments immediately afterwards, when they could rest together, bathing in the afterglow of their passion, were the most special time of all. Lying in each other's arms, they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

When they arrived home a week later, they were refreshed and invigorated. Iruka was set to make a full recovery. They returned to a bustling, busy Konoha.

They decided that they were going to continue living in the Hatake residence. Iruka loved the place – the space, the garden, the traditional décor – and Kakashi felt comfortable living there. As soon as they arrived home, however, Iruka received a message from Tsunade, requesting that he meet her at the Hokage palace. He left immediately.

He was slightly nervous as he approached the Godaime's offce and wasn't sure why. After all, he'd spent a lot of time working with her in the missions' room and knew her well enough. He had a great deal of respect for her. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, Iruka," bellowed a familiar voice. He entered and bowed reverentially.

"Good to see you kid. Did you have a good break?"

The expression on Iruka's face was enough of an answer. He looked cheerful and relaxed for the first time in almost a year.

"I expect you're wondering why I asked you to see me so soon?" Iruka nodded politely. "Well, I have now seen and personally thanked every rebel responsible for reinstating me with one exception. I seem to have left the most important to the last."

Iruka's expression remained impassive but attentive. He was slightly confused as to why he would be considered so important.

"I know you're one of Konoha's most modest shinobi, but believe it, kid, this thing wouldn't have happened without you. I know we ninja lead tough lives but I can't begin to imagine what you've been through."

"Firstly, I owe you an apology. I'm very sorry that I had you believe Kakashi had died on that mission. I know that you went through an incredibly tough time for those few months. I was always impressed with your stoicism and ability to make the best of things in what must have been the most hideous time for you."

"He told me about that when he visited you a few months back. I understand the importance of the deception," Iruka noted.

"You were the key to the rebellion plans. It just wouldn't have happened without you. I also know that you took a serious beating at the hands of Root and, well, your recovery from Danzou's final attack has been remarkable. You've been through hell for Konoha, Iruka, and you deserve to be rewarded."

Iruka remained silent. He didn't really know what to say. He felt he had simply done his duty, he had done the right thing, had been part of a team. Tsunade decided to change direction.

"I need you to answer a question for me, Iruka. Tell me, why did you never put yourself forward to become jounin?"

That was easy. "I have always enjoyed teaching and feel that I am good at it. I think that teaching the next generation of shinobi is the best way for me to contribute. I never felt any need to go for a promotion."

Tsunade smiled. It was exactly the response she had expected. She looked at him intently. "But now I've had time to mull over the events of the past few months, I heard quite a lot of stories about a number of jutsu that were used to scupper Danzou's rallies and when I investigated further I found out that it was you who was responsible for inventing them. I had to search the recesses of my memory, but I do believe I recall a young prankster who caused considerable mayhem throughout this village with a bunch of highly innovative if unbelievably irritating jutsu about 15 years ago. Am I right?"

Iruka blushed slightly and nodded.

"Well, I have to say that based on your inventive approach to justu development, I have a proposal for you."

"I'm happy to hear what you have to say, Hokage sama."

"I would like you to continue teaching at the Academy. You are an excellent teacher and I know how much you love your job. However, I would like you to relinquish your position in the missions room and join another team."

Iruka bristled slightly. He really enjoyed working in the missions room as it gave him the opportunity to interact with other ninja and it also meant he knew a lot about what was going on within Konoha. And he especially loved being there when Kakashi returned from a mission and always queued in his line, no matter how long it was, so that he could hand his report in to his boyfriend.

Tsunade continued, "I believe that you have a talent for inventing jutsu and I have a position in the Research & Development department which I think would suit you perfectly."

Iruka considered this proposal. The opportunity to develop new jutsu was an enticing offer.

"And of course," his boss stated, "you would need to be the appropriate grade for this role, so I plan to promote you to tokubetsu jounin."

Iruka's face lit up.

* * *

Kakashi was reclined on the engawa taking in the afternoon sun, his face buried in Icha Icha Rapture when Iruka arrived home. Clad only in uniform baggy trousers, the sharingan eye covered with a patch, he lay on his back, one hand holding the book, and the other absent-mindedly fingering the silver chain that he wore around his neck. He was completely engrossed and thoroughly enjoying his novel.

He put down the book as he heard Iruka arrive home and smiled as his boyfriend approached him with a distinct bounce in his step. Iruka knelt down beside him and they kissed briefly before the newly promoted shinobi announced his news.

"I have a new job. She promoted me too."

Kakashi pulled the special jounin towards him and hugged him tight.

"You deserve this. I'm so proud of you. I always knew you were capable of achieving a higher rank."

Kakashi shifted his position and Iruka lay down in front of him, nestling in Kakash's arms, his ponytail just brushing the jounin's shoulder as he told his boyfriend about his conversation with the Hokage.

"I think that calls for a celebration. How about I take you out to dinner?"

"What? You're paying and everything?" Iruka teased. Kakashi gently swatted the back of his head as Iruka continued. "How about dinner and sex to round off the evening?"

Kakashi grinned. "Well, seeing as it's still the afternoon and way too early to go out eating, I see your 'dinner and sex' and raise it to 'sex, dinner and sex' with my very own jounin sama. What say you?"

Iruka smiled and nodded. "I can't think of a nicer way to spend the rest of the day."

Kakashi was incredibly proud of Iruka and made a point of not using the phrase 'special'. He had considered for a long time that Iruka was more than competent and deserved a higher rank so he was pleased that Tsunade had finally recognised it, in addition to expressing her gratitude for the courage and determination the teacher had shown over the last few months.

Kakashi adopted a mock honorific tone to address his boyfriend. "So does the honourable new jounin sama have any special requests?"

Iruka caught on immediately and twisted his head to look briefly at Kakashi. He had a slightly sly look in his eyes. "Really? Can I have anything I want?"

"Of course."

"How are your chakra levels?"

Kakashi groaned inwardly. He could tell that Iruka was feeling exuberant and wondered what he had in mind. But he was also really glad to see how relaxed and happy Iruka was.

"My chakra's pretty good at the moment, although I have a feeling I'm going to regret telling you that. Am I to assume the new jounin sama has something kinky in mind?"

"Why, yes. I would like to be pleasured by more than one gorgeous lover, if you can manage it."

"How many Kakashis do you desire?"

"I think three would be sufficient."

Iruka loved being intimate with more than one Kakashi. He considered three to be the perfect number. He shivered at the thought of three highly skilled lovers, who all knew exactly what he liked, giving him pleasures beyond his wildest dreams. Kakashi was delighted that Iruka was feeling naughty again. Their sex life had always been imaginative, and occasionally wild, but somehow the trauma and the injuries they had sustained over the last few months had tempered their lovemaking. It had become more passionate and intense as though they needed to show each other how deep their love for the other was. Iruka's newfound playfulness felt to Kakashi as though his boyfriend had returned to being his normal, cheerful self again. And that was amazing. The Copy-nin was entirely willing to comply with any of his boyfriend's requests.

"Then three you shall have. Does the new jounin sama have any other desires?"

"Yes. I think I should like it very much if we could use the sharingan as well," he stated clearly. Kakashi gulped inwardly. Secretly he loved it when Iruka was being demanding.

The Copy-nin remained cool. "Of course," he replied, "Regular or Mangyeko?"

 _Regular, regular, regular_ , Kakashi pleaded silently, _I've got a mission tomorrow_.

Iruka lay back and stretched his body, pushing languidly against Kakashi. He raised his arm and reached behind the Copy-nin's head to let his fingers ruffle the short silver hairs at the back of his neck. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Regular, I think. I don't want you to be too exhausted before dinner and round two..."

Kakashi smiled and shifted slightly. He pulled gently at Iruka's hair tie, releasing the silky hair from its constraints and letting it fall loose to his shoulders. He ran his fingers through the soft chestnut strands, stroking and caressing them. Iruka wriggled and turned around to face him. He had a slightly sinful glint in his eyes and a very wicked grin.

Kakashi sighed softly, pretending to be nonchalant. "I suppose we'd better get started then."

Iruka pushed himself against Kakashi's body, wrapped his arms around him and started licking the older man's neck, suckling gently. The Copy-nin inhaled sharply. His neck was incredibly sensitive and he knew that that naughty new jounin realised that kissing and licking at it would arouse his lover immediately.

As Iruka nipped softly at Kakashi's throat the jounin reached his arms around his boyfriend and performed the required hand seal while muttering "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" under his breath. Two clones appeared instantly and looked expectantly at their maker. Kakashi acknowledged them and nodded in the direction of the bedroom. They understood and headed straight there.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi and smiled. Kakashi grinned at him then leaned forward to capture the teacher's soft lips in a kiss. Their tongues brushed lightly and slowly and the kiss deepened as each explored the other's mouth, eyes closed, both relishing the delicious sensations.

Eventually Kakashi broke the kiss. He leaned back slightly then brushed his fingertips over the mark across Iruka's nose. Iruka reciprocated as caressed his lover's vertical sharingan scar. They gazed at each other, eyes shining with love.

Kakashi grinned.

"What say you we continue this in the bedroom? There are two hot, horny, naked clones waiting for you right now."

Iruka was practically drooling. Kakashi picked up his lover, threw him over his shoulder and made straight for the bedroom. It was going to be a very long - and entirely pleasurable - afternoon.

* * *

The following morning, Kakashi woke early and showered. He was due to leave for his first mission in a long time. Iruka was still sleeping soundly, exhausted by their exertions of the previous day. He stirred as Kakashi came back into the room to dress in his standard shinobi uniform.

"Were you going to leave without saying 'goodbye'?" he whispered, looking crestfallen.

"Of course not. I wanted to visit the memorial stone before I left, so I got up early. I'll be back soon to make you breakfast and I'll leave shortly after."

Iruka smiled. "How about we have breakfast now and I'll join you visiting the memorial? Then I can see you off."

The teacher wanted to spend every moment he could with his boyfriend. He was going to miss him dreadfully.

The Copy-nin's eyes curved into a smile. "As you wish, my love."

As they walked through the quiet streets of Konoha an hour or so later, the sun was rising slowly, the light changing the sky from a wondrous gold to a clear blue, and there was a cool breeze. Only the sound of birds awakening from their sleep disturbed the tranquillity of the morning. They arrived at the memorial stone. It was the first time Kakashi had visited since his 'final' mission and he felt odd seeing his own name carved onto the stone. He remembered that when he had first met Naruto to assess whether he would take on Team Seven as his genin team, that the kid's ambition was to have his name carved upon that stone, without realising the terrible stipulation required. Iruka didn't say anything. He had paid his respects to his lover many times when he had believed Kakashi to have been killed.

Both ninja were silent. They held each other's hand as they reflected in quiet contemplation.

Eventually, without needing to say a word, both shinobi bowed together in final acknowledgement of their friends and family, then turned and left the memorial ground. They walked to the gates of Konoha, waving at the guards who had just changed shift and were looking cheerful if slightly sleepy as they took up their duty.

Kakashi and Iruka walked out into the forest, hand in hand. Eventually they reached the point where Kakashi had to go on alone. The Copy-nin turned to face his lover.

"It's only a B-rank mission. I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise me you'll be safe."

"I will. I love you, Iruka."

"I love you too."

The teacher's expressive eyes gazed into his lover's half-lidded orb. Iruka lowered the Copy-nin's mask, grasped Kakashi's neck and pulled him into deep kiss, their tongues gliding together as each savoured the passion of their embrace. Letting go, they pressed their foreheads together and held each other tight for the longest time, until Kakashi knew that he could delay the mission no longer. He kissed Iruka tenderly on the lips and walked away, before leaping into the treetops.

Iruka remained behind for a few moments after the Copy-nin had disappeared from view. Then slowly he turned and started walking back to Konoha, his head held high and with a quiet smile on his face. He had a full day's teaching ahead, a new job to start. And he knew that his lover would return to him soon.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. Thank you so much for reading this. And super special thanks with sugar on top to everyone who left kudos and especially those who commented - it always made my day to hear from you. x-T


End file.
